FF7 - Now and Forever
by talinsquall
Summary: Cloud & Zack choose different paths. Cid implodes & gets a family. Rufus sees the Light. Sephiroth surprises. Genesis gets surprises. Turks: ...because it's our job. Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Seph, Cid/Vincent, Rude/Tifa, Tseng/Aerith/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Elena. AU, OOC, OCs, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Polyandry, Gun Violence, Physical Violence, Torture, Swearing, Mpreg


A/N: Happy Holidays & a Merry MPreg to all! KH babies show up again. Shocked? Inspired by "Now and Forever," written & sung by Richard Marx (12/22/19 Edit - Fixed MAJOR name screw up)

Fandom: Final Fantasy 7

Summary: Cloud & Zack choose different paths. Cid implodes & gets a family. Rufus sees the Light. Sephiroth surprises. Genesis gets a few surprises. Turks: ...because it's our job.

Pairings: Rufus/Cloud, Zack/Sephiroth, Cid/Vincent, Rude/Tifa, Tseng/Aerith/Kadaj, Reno/Yazoo, Loz/Elena

Warnings: AU, OOC, OCs, Non-Canon, Homosexuality, Heterosexuality, Polyandry, Gun Violence, Physical Violence, Torture, Swearing, Mpreg (Vincent is Sephiroth's & the Remnants' father in my head canon.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction. In certain cases incidents, characters and timelines have been changed for dramatic purposes. Certain characters may be composites, or entirely fictitious. Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

XXX

**FF7 - Now and Forever**

XXX

_I lose my way but you seem to understand_

_Now and forever, I will be your man_

XXX

(Shinra Tower - Infantry Division)

Infantry Director, Charlie Munroe, rifled through the papers on his desk, then raised his eyes to view the beaten soldier cringing in the seat across from him. "Strife, this is the third time this week you've gotten into a fistfight. It seems to occur every time Second Class Fair leaves on assignment."

Cloud wiped the blood from his nose. "It's not my fault, Sarge. I was resupplying the linens in the supply closet when the door closed behind me. I've told all the men here that I'm waiting for someone special for my first time. I don't know why this keeps happening. I'm a regular guy like everyone else."

The older man glared at the teen. "Quit being a naive idiot. If you were a regular guy like everyone else, you'd be cleaning toilets alongside your molester. You're prettier than most of the girls these guys have seen. They try to take what they can get. It doesn't help you're a bearer and hardly bigger than a minute."

Cloud bit his split lip and winced. "I can't help what I look like and I'm still growing. Under the new laws, my physical status should have no bearing on my future in the military. I didn't ask for favoritism, Sir."

Director Munroe put on his reading glasses and read the missive sent directly from Heidegger. "Good, since it ends today. You are hereby barred from the SOLDIER Wing and Second Class Fair's mentorship of you has been terminated. Your gear has been returned to the barracks. Your old bed was shockingly still vacant."

The military man paused as he heard Cloud's chair rattle against the floor. "Got something to say, Strife? Say it now."

Cloud's terrified eyes were centered on his fumbling fingers. "When I first arrived, I tried to be strong, but I constantly got ganged up on. If Zack hadn't saved me last time, the others would have raped me to death. The bullies haven't left my old barrack. If I follow these orders and go back… They'll kill me."

Munroe set the missive down. "No, Cloud. First, they will make you wish you were dead before killing you. Shinra does not appreciate the higher echelon of SOLDIER being distracted from their official duties. Do you truly see your dream coming true at Shinra?"

Cloud's eyes filled with tears. "Whenever I ask Zack about my chances, he changes the subject. No matter how hard I train. I'm never going to get into SOLDIER. Am I?"

The Director tossed the missive to the side. "Strife, I've checked over your medical records personally. Forget physical status. Your height is the problem. The most you'll grow is another two inches tops. You won't meet even the basic standard height requirements for SOLDIER. The physician shouldn't have strung you along. Neither should have Second Class Fair."

Cloud stood up and saluted the Director. "Zack probably asked the doctor not to tell me. He was protecting me. It's what friends do. I won't be returning to my old barrack, Sir. I like living."

The older man came around his desk to shake the youngster's hand. "Good luck to you, Strife. Hope your next dream turns out better than this one."

Cloud gave the Director a weak smile. "Thank you, Sir. I hope so too."

In another part of the Tower, President Shinra smiled as his secretary clicked the receiver off. "Send the recording to Junon. Make sure Rufus views this prior to his first drink of the day. I want him completely sober as he sees his secret love vanish from his life forever."

XXX

(Shinra Tower - SOLDIER Wing)

Two days later, Zack Fair sobbed in a corner as Second Class Commander Angeal Hewley hurriedly packed his gear for him. "How did I disturb General Sephiroth this time? I was standing in line, drinking from my canteen, while waiting for the next transport. Same as everyone else."

Angeal threw the full rucksack into Zack's arms and hoisted his friend up by the armpits. "Up we go! Fair, I say this with all the love in my heart. Take the honourable discharge and disappear. It's not your actions which are upsetting the higher-ups. It's Sephiroth's."

Zack wiped his eyes. "Whaddya mean? Heidegger used me as a punching bag in front of all the Second and Third Classes. The General heard my arm break, four of my ribs crack, and didn't do a thing. I healed, but it didn't make the pain in my heart go away. I love Sephiroth. I thought he loved me. I was wrong."

Angeal checked the hallway, to make sure it was empty, then marched his friend to the exit. "Zack, Sephiroth loves you so much it terrifies him. I can't tell you the reasons, but for your survival, Sephiroth has to distance himself. Your leaving will help. Hopefully, the President will forget about you."

Zack sniffled and hoisted the rucksack on his shoulder. "I put Cloud up at a hotel until he could work up the nerve to call his mom. Guess I'll be joining him."

Angeal hurriedly shushed the younger man. "Don't tell me anymore. Once it's safe, I'll visit you. Be careful, Zack."

The former Second Class hugged his mentor. "Don't really have much practice doing that, but I'll try my best. Thanks for everything, Angeal."

XXX

(Nibelheim - Three Years Later)

Cid Highwind tipped his hard hat back. "Goddammit, Barrett! We've known each other since we were gettin' our geological engineering degrees. Since Ah started mah Demo business, shit's been above board and up to code. So get off mah ass!"

Barrett checked off the list propped on his prosthetic arm. "You think I like dealin' with your bull, Highwind? I'm the Safety Inspector for this county. Shinra Manor, which you're contracted to demolish, is located in this county. You want me off your ass? Blow the ugly fucker up and we can both go home."

Zack paused his boss's rant by tapping his shoulder. "I tried my best, Cid. The basement's occupant refuses to budge. He won't speak to me anymore. Your turn."

Cid spat his chewing tobacco out and stomped towards the Manor's entrance. "Ya want somethin' done right. Gotta do it yerself. Strife! Move it or lose it! That dumpster ain't gonna fill itself."

Cloud valiantly struggled with the debris cart. "Yes, Sir! I'm on it!"

Zack hurried to help his friend. "Hold up, Spiky. You finish dismantling the window frames. I'll haul this to the dumpster."

The former infantryman slumped under his friend's concerned gaze. "Zack, you can't keep covering for me. I have to earn my own way."

Zack gripped the blond's shoulder. "Cid hired us both. He knew what he was getting. I bring my SOLDIER strength and you bring your smarts. Your efforts during the last job saved the Captain thousands of gil."

Cloud readjusted his hard hat. "We both know I'm not cut out for this work. There has to be something else out there for me. I just don't know what."

Zack tossed a small boulder into the cart. "And I thought I was the only one wishing on the stars. Give it a little more time, Spiky. Our ship will be coming in soon."

xxx

(Shinra Manor - Basement)

Cid's temper rose with each step down the stairs. On arriving at the 'coffin room,' the job boss pounded on one of the coffins. "Wakey-wakey! Time's up! The true owner wants the house blown and don't give a shit if yer in it. Unfortunately, Ah'll go to jail if the owner blows the fucker sky-high and you haven't left. So git!"

The Captain froze as the distinct sound of cycling gun barrels were heard behind his head. He swung around to scowl at the triple barrels pointed his way. "You think this the first time Ah've had a gun leveled at mah head? If yer gonna do it, do it right. Ma seat in Hell is waiting."

The gunslinger, with long black tresses, lowered and holstered the gun. "You must be Zack's boss, Cid Highwind. The boy spent a whole day singing your praises. What a disappointment. You are undeserving of his devotion."

Cid peered closer. "Ain't you a fancy talker. Never said Ah was a saint, but you sure are a dark angel. Where've you been all my life? Seems like mah heart's finally found what it's been missin' all these years."

The tall man sat on top of his coffin. "Dark angel? Good gods, if this is how you're going to get me to vacate. I plead for you to stop now. My withered heart can only take so many lies."

Uncaring of the filth on the floor, Cid knelt to clasp ice-cold hands. "If you listened to Zack, then you know Ah ain't a liar. Ah'll yell mah truth from the mountaintops. So when Ah say yer the most beautiful creature Ah've ever seen, believe it."

The ethereal man nervously drew a lock of hair behind his ear. "My name is Vincent Valentine. I was once a Turk. During an assignment here, I was shot and murdered… Horrors you can never conceive were rendered on my form by my worst enemy and who I thought was my one true love. I am a monster, through and through. If this house shall be destroyed, I wish to be destroyed with it."

Vincent frowned as Cid stood up and moved things around. "I am serious, Highwind. Leave me be."

Cid placed the lid of one coffin onto another. "There we go. Stable as you can get. Ah have to run upstairs to give Zack the rest of the day's orders and make sure Strife is still alive. Ah'll be back by dinnertime. Do you eat?"

Vincent nodded and blinked with surprise when Cid tossed him a bag of cookies. "Oatmeal-raisin? My favorite. How did you know?"

Cid stretched his arms to the ceiling. "Ah didn't. Jest damn lucky. Cloud's mama gives me a bag every mornin.' Says it'll help mah muscles grow. How they doin?"

Vincent's crimson eyes veered away from Cid's rugged body. His deep voice rose to a crack. "Your form is exemplary, Captain. Your daily workout must be strenuous."

Cid bent down, and waited until he received silent permission, prior to kissing Vincent's blushing cheek. "No workout. Jest plain hard work. Hope ya like mah company, since yer never sleepin' alone again. See you tonight. Ah love you. Ah know it's way too soon, but Ah wanted to git the idea inter yer head befer the mean-spirited voices crowded it out."

After Cid left, Vincent's unsure gaze traveled around the room as his gauntlet daintily brought a cookie to his lips. "What the hell just happened? How am I going to bring up Sephiroth? I suppose it's good his annual visit is in two days. I can introduce them to each other. I hope they will get along well."

xxx

(Nibelheim - Inn)

The next day, Cid took a step back as the owner of Shinra Manor took a swing at him. "Swing all ya want. Shinra hasn't paid for the last phase of demolition and the buildin' ain't goin' kablooey without it. Holy Hells! Ah'd say ya look like a sack of shit, but that'd be a lie. Shit can at least be used as fertilizer. In this sorry state, whut the fuck are you good for?"

Rufus Shinra leveled his shotgun at Cid. "How dare you speak to your employer this way! What gives you the right? Hold still, dammit! I can't concentrate if you keep multiplying on me."

Cid crossed his arms against his broad chest. "Got no respect fer sloppy drunks no matter who you are. Hey, Shinra! Yer pointin' yer gun at a potted plant."

Rufus slapped Reno and Rude's helping hands away and swayed in place. "Silence! I see three Cid Highwinds. One of you has to be real. I'll keep shooting until I hit jackpot!"

As the Shinra's gun barrel neared closer to the real Cid, Cloud's frightened form appeared to stand in front of his boss. "Please don't do it, Vice-President Shinra! If you kill Cid, I won't get paid for this last month of work. Mama needs the gil for crop seed and a new cow. Without my pay, she'll starve this winter."

Rufus dropped the shotgun, pointed at Cloud's pale face, and nearly fell over in the process. "Address me correctly, Hallucination. I am President Shinra. For the price of my soul, I obtained the throne. Huzzah… No, don't. Don't cry, Baby. Although you're nothing but a daydream, I will forever love you with what little heart I have left."

Cloud's sobs were muffled as he covered his face. "So horrible. What did they do to you, Sir?"

Rufus swayed in Reno's protective embrace. "They? They didn't do anything. This is all my doing, sad little dream. Please get out of my head, Cloud. I can't take anymore of you today and my liver can't take anymore alcohol."

Tseng rose up from the ether. "Tonberry, Sir."

The last Shinra's bleary gaze focused on Cloud's tear-stained face. "Cloud? You're real? Reno shove me forward. Codeword or not. I won't believe it until I hold him."

The redhead Turk directed Cloud to sit on a couch and gently laid Rufus next to the blond. "Spiky couldn't hold ya up when he was military, Sir. No way he can now. Cloud, do me a favor and keep his head positioned. I'll bring over a garbage can in case Rufus throws up."

Cloud patted Rufus's cheek. "I don't understand. We met the one time. I was discharged three years ago. How can you love me?"

Rufus lavished Cloud's fingers and palm with boozy kisses then paused as the daily nausea rose up. "After we met, I couldn't get you out of my mind. Such a pure heart. I knew you couldn't last long at Shinra. When I was exiled to Junon, I was sent daily video surveillance of your routine. All my future hopes revolved around you. Once I returned, we would marry. I understood we would never have my father's approval. It wouldn't matter, since I would have you. Father took great joy in crushing my dreams to dust."

Cloud retrieved a dampened towel from Rude as Rufus threw up and wiped the magnate's face. "When Zack and I were first discharged, we were upset about the circumstances until we met back up with Zack's mentor, Angeal. He filled us in on all the office politics we were missing. We were lucky to be released from Shinra with our lives."

Rufus laid his weary head on Cloud's lap. "It is exactly why I did not raise a fuss when Father sent me the video of you leaving Shinra. Due to my past disobedience, he could have had you flayed alive in front of me. It was better to let you go."

Cloud ran his fingers through Rufus's hair. "I believe I can love you, but we can never be together if you continue to drink. I've seen what alcoholism can do to a family. I want the father of my babies to be loving, trustworthy, and dependable."

Rufus nuzzled Cloud's stomach with his nose. "You're with me, Cloud. There's no reason for me to drink anymore."

Cloud picked Rufus's arm up off the floor. "Quitting won't be so easy and I don't want you to go cold turkey."

Rufus sighed and struggled to raise a hand. "Hi. My name's Rufus and I'm an alcoholic. I've been somewhat sober for at least two full minutes... Wait. The last barrel of quadrupled whiskey has kicked in. I should be sober in another day… or three."

Cloud jumped as the Turks around him answered back. "Hi, Rufus."

Rufus's hand landed back onto his love's lap. "I cannot go to a public Anonymous meeting being who I am. Good thing the Turks have their own meetings. Veld can't wait to sponsor me. I will withdraw at the Midgar Townhouse. It has its own medical wing. You and your Mama will love it, Cloud. It's near the Farmer's Market."

Cloud stroked a wan face. "Did you plan absolutely everything about our future lives? I haven't agreed to marry you. Our relationship may not work out. I might want to stay in Nibelheim with Mama."

Rufus gripped Cloud's hand so hard the youth whined with pain. "Sorry, Baby. Please don't upset me with what-ifs. It was the dream of you which brought me this far. Take it away from me now and I fear what I will do. The fate of the Planet is in your hands, Cloud."

Cloud soothed his Shinra with comforting caresses. "I'm sorry, Rufus. It's heartbreaking what growing up with your father has done to you. Everything will be fine from now on. I'm here with you. I'm not going anywhere."

Rufus kissed where Cloud's fragile hand began to bruise. "No, you're definitely not."

XXX

(Shinra Manor - Basement)

A day later, Vincent's eyes opened wide as small fists pummelled the casket lid. "Shinra has finally sent the dwarves to drive me out. I knew this day would come."

"G'ampa! Wake up!"

Sephiroth's low voice soothed his father's addled mind. "Come to Mama, Riku. Father cannot open the lid with you on it."

The gunslinger waited until he heard the child jump off prior to lifting the lid. His face lit up with a rare smile as his arms and lap were filled with giggling boy. "Hello. Riku, is it? I heard you are my grandson. Why have we not met before?"

Sephiroth kissed Vincent's forehead. "I was forced to keep Riku hidden until the President's recent death. Hojo's future plans for my children were abhorrent to the extreme. I was frantic when I first learned I was pregnant. It was fortuitous Veld attempted to contact me about a different manner. He has protected your grandson well."

Vincent cradled Riku close. "I was thinking of visiting my old Turk Partner soon. This seals it. I will reassure Veld that I will have his back in the future as he has always had mine."

Sephiroth tossed his silver hair behind his shoulder. "Does this mean you are finally leaving this dump? This is good, since I was just informed it shall be blown up in a day or two."

"Maybe sooner. Now Vince got a better reason to leave."

The Valentines turned to view a curious Cid and shocked Zack in the doorway.

Riku held his arms out towards the former Second Class SOLDIER he had only seen in videos and pictures. "Dada! Dada!"

As soon as Cid stepped forward, Zack fell to his knees and and raised a shaky hand towards his family. "Baby? I have a baby? He's so beautiful. Seph? Damn, I think I'm having a heart attack. My left side's gone numb."

Sephiroth knelt down next to his love and rubbed a reassuring hand over Zack's quaking heart. "Breathe with me, Puppy. All is well. Our baby's name is Riku. I was forced to hide him from Shinra these last three years. The deception is now ended with the President's death. I apologize for surprising you like this. Please say you will forgive me."

The tears fell from Zack's eyes as Vincent placed Riku into his arms. "Forgive? Angel, I read what Hojo wanted to do to your babies. You did the best you could for our family. Thank you."

Vincent straightened up to run his gauntlet across Cid's broad chest. "Captain, I believe you are buying me lunch."

Cid raised up Vincent's other hand and kissed it. "Ah believe Ah am. Ya got the day off, Fair. We can talk about diverting sewage lines tomorrow."

Sephiroth helped Zack to his feet. "Come along, my honourable SOLDIER. We have wildflowers to pick. Riku wants to make a flower crown for his Grandpa."

Zack happily let the tears flow down as he followed his mate out of the Manor with his grinning boy in his arms. "There's nothing I'd rather do more."

xxx

On the morning of the building implosion, Rufus Shinra sneered down at the standard detonation box. "And what is this? Where's the big red button to press? I demand a big red button!"

Cid nearly bit his own tongue off with impatient rage. "What!? This ain't lightin' the Winter Solstice tree in Shinra Square! Yer blowin' up yer great-grandpappy's piece-of-shit house! So blow it! Ah got a Valentine with four surprise demons inside to marry and a room to build fer mah new grandkid in Rocket Town!"

Somewhat staggering under his future husband's nearly-dead weight, Cloud managed to kiss a whiskey-scented cheek. "Do it, Rufus. The sooner we return to Midgar, the sooner you'll get better. I promised Mama we would have time to shop for dinner. She wants to make you and the Turks her special casserole."

Zack adjusted the sound cancelling headphones on Riku's head. "Ready to watch the building go boom?"

Riku pumped his fists in the air. "Boom-boom, Dada!"

Sephiroth's glowing emerald eyes surveyed the surrounding area. "Yes, boom-boom indeed. Zack, we are being watched. Once the building is down, we are traveling immediately to Rocket Town with Father and Cid. I wish to become familiar with the layout of the village as soon as possible."

Zack hoisted his son up and blew against his cheek. "Yeah, Reno warned me last night. These guys run whenever the Turks try to engage them. Whoever they are, they want something from Shinra, but they aren't strong enough to take us all on. Which means…"

Sephiroth zipped up Riku's jacket. "Wait until the group separates and ambush the unsuspecting weaker party. How pedestrian. Your life was safe a few days ago, Zackary. If Riku and I leave, it can be that way again."

Zack's answering kiss made the great hero's knees buckle. "You're not going anywhere with my baby without me, Angel."

Rufus smacked various parts of the box until his fingers accidentally brushed against the correct switch. "Excelsior!"

All of Nibelheim cheered as the seemingly haunted Shinra Manor imploded. In the near future, once the debris was carted off, the surrounding grounds would be made into a park.

Rufus turned his head to whisper to Tseng. "I don't care who the enemy is. Get rid of them. I reassured Cloud's Mama he would be safe if he married me. I need to stay on her good side at least until after we're married. Do not disappoint me."

Tseng nodded, signaled to Reno and Rude, and departed to the surrounding mountains.

Sensing the hunt was on, Vincent gently kissed his Captain's cheek. "Cid…"

Cid smooched sweet lips with a smile. "Go on. Set yer demons free on those idiots dumb enough to go after Rufus Shinra and our family. Ah'll make sure the rest of us get to Rocket Town."

The randy demo expert leaned in to whisper into a retired Turk's ear. "Can't wait to go one-on-one with yer demons meself. Hope they're each interested in a big helpin' of the Captain. There's more than enough to go around."

Vincent's eyes twirled from crimson to gold. An unnaturally long forked tongue came out of his mouth to lovingly lick along Cid's stubbled chin. "Very interested. Rest well tonight, our sky. You will need it."

Cid chuckled as Vincent disappeared along with Sephiroth. "Zack! Ya got the young'un packed up?"

Zack's enhanced eyesight followed Vincent and Sephiroth as they sped along the countryside towards the supposed enemy. "Yup. Sephiroth did it this morning as I rechecked the main connections for the explosives. Do we have Fuzzy Bunny?"

Riku held up the stuffed rabbit and waved it in the air. "Fuzzy Bunny here!"

Cid lit a cigarette and observed the Shinra entourage depart for Midgar. "Gods forbid we leave without Fuzzy Bunny. Poor Cloud. He left without getting his last paycheck. Ah'll mail it to him. Ah'm sure the Shinra Townhouse needs a new milking cow too.

Zack set Riku down so the boy could toddle around his legs with his toy. "Rufus will buy Cloud a thousand cows to keep him near. We said our goodbyes last night. I'm Cloud's best friend and Shinra still wouldn't let him out of his sight."

Cid blew smoke rings in the direction of Rocket Town. "Rufus knows he's a walkin' asshole who can never change no matter how much love Cloud showers on him. He's waitin' fer Fate to realize she fucked up and make Cloud disappear again."

Zack picked his son back up and rocked him close. "Shinra's not the only one. I've barely slept this week. I was positive Sephiroth would suddenly remember what an idiot I am and leave with Riku. How about you, Cid?"

Cid dropped his cigarette and stubbed it with his heel. "When the Space Program went tits up, Ah nearly drowned meself in booze and bitterness. Ah was convinced Ah'd never find another reason fer livin.' Come to find ma reason was in Nibelheim waitin' fer me. Ah'm not blind and stupid. No matter what Hojo did to him, Vincent Valentine is a beautiful man inside and out. I'm lucky he gives me the time of day. If Vince feels uncertain, and makes a run for it, I'll jest run right after him and bring him back home. I'd be a right shitty husband if Ah didn't."

Zack twirled Riku around. "Don't give up on your Valentine. Heh. Good words to live by. Ya hear that, Son? When your love runs away, it's your job to bring them back home."

Riku waved his bunny in the air. "Love back home!"

Cid clapped his hands together and gestured to the waiting truck. "Speaking of home. Let's get a move on. I have to get Shera moved out of the house. She's sure to talk shit to Vincent if they meet and he'll kill her quick."

Zack clicked Riku into his car seat. "I don't get it. You've phoned Shera nearly every day since you met Vincent, telling her you're getting married, and to get out of your house. You've never shown any romantic feelings towards her. What's her problem, Cid?"

Cid turned the truck key and revved the engine. "There's true reality and there's Shera's reality. In her reality, Ah'm playin' hard to get and Ah'll be marryin' her no matter what anyone says or does. Ah can't blame her fer thinkin' Ah made Vincent up. A gorgeous undead gunslinger who lets me kiss him with the lights on. A sinner like me don't deserve to be so blessed."

Zack handed a bag of snacks to Riku. "When Seph first kissed me, I thought I was dreaming. It didn't help I had a concussion. It took us unknowingly making Riku to cement the fact that Sephiroth may like me a little."

Cid smiled at the boy singing to his bunny in the rearview mirror. "More than a little. It takes true love to make a baby that pretty. Hope to see more runnin' around in the future. Vince perks up when his family's occupyin' his time."

Zack played with his son's kicking foot. "I'm working on it. Just gotta get Mama convinced."

XXX

(Shinra Tower - Hospital Wing - Six Months Later)

Genesis Rhapsodos flounced in with a flustered Angeal Hewley trailing at his heels. "This is unacceptable! The enemy is a band of defeated ragtag ingrates. Sephiroth killed nearly all their leaders when they attempted to murder his father. There is no one left for us to fight. Why are we here?"

"Angeeeeaaaaal!"

Angeal flinched as a relieved Zack landed on his head. "Happy to see you too, Fair. Where's the beautiful boy I've heard so much about?"

The First Class grinned when a small hand yanked at his pants leg. He easily scooped the silver-haired toddler up with Zack hanging onto his back. "Hello, little one. Did you have an adventure today?"

Riku hid his face against the big man's shoulder. "Bad lady hurt Grandpa. Scared."

Angeal's concerned eyes met Sephiroth's across the way. "It's okay to be scared, Riku. When someone I love is in danger, I get scared too."

Sephiroth strode over and brushed Riku's bangs from his eyes. "The play area is right over there. Why don't you show Angeal how good you are with the building blocks."

Angeal hugged Sephiroth before walking away with Riku in his arms and Zack still hanging off his back.

Genesis huffed next to Sephiroth's shoulder. "Now the children are distracted. You can tell me why I was summoned away from my well-earned vacation."

The General walked into the nearby area. "There is no one else to summon. Rufus had no idea what his father had hidden underneath the Tower. The reports labeled the project Deepground. Most of the foot soldiers have been debriefed and integrated with the Shinra forces. This way they would still have employment and medical benefits. We can thank Cloud for that. Rufus wanted to throw the "ungrateful squatters" out onto the streets."

Genesis clicked his tongue. "You haven't answered my question, Seph. Why am I here?"

Sephiroth yanked a curtain to the side. "To meet your daughters, of course. DNA tests do not lie."

The First Class shook his head. "What are you talking about? I don't have any children. The tests must be wrong."

Sephiroth pulled the inhibitive collars from the little girl's and young lady's throats. "This should cement the fact."

Genesis fell over and screamed through clenched teeth as the emotions and wretched memories of his daughters' torturous pasts swamped his psyche.

The hurt woman struggled her way off the bed to lay next to her seizing parent. "Fight past the pain, G. Find your center. Please. I am not long for this world. Shelke needs you."

Angeal came barreling in with Zack still glued to his back. "Gen! What the hell did you do, Sephiroth?"

Zack slid off his mentor and nestled up to his stern love. "I thought I talked you out of this, Angel. Riku's unharmed. Vincent's healing right up. The doctors say he'll be ready to go home soon. You didn't have to do this."

Sephiroth bared his teeth at the injured warrior laying next to one of his oldest friends. "If my father hadn't turned away in time, her hand would have gone through Riku's back. She's lucky I didn't tear her body apart. Now she feels the pain of seeing her parent suffer as I did when my father was attacked and left to die."

The female clutched her bleeding side as Angeal held Genesis. "I am sorry for what happened to your father. The child was hidden underneath the cape. If I had seen him, I would have found another way to obtain the Protomateria. It is not my fault. I was following the Restrictor's orders to keep Shelke safe."

Angeal's attention was caught by the little girl's weakly waving hand. "What is it, honey?"

The youngster managed to move a little to the side of the hospital bed. "Please place G next to me. I should be able to bring him back."

Angeal moved Genesis as Zack helped the injured female back onto the other bed. "Don't tire yourself out, honey. Genesis has healed from far worse than this in the past."

The child rested her forehead against her parent's. "Follow my voice, G. Come home. We've missed you."

Genesis opened his eyes and gazed at his little girl. "Shelke… My Shelke… I am so sorry."

Shelke patted Genesis's cheeks and wiped away the tears with her petite hands. "The collars hid our presence from everyone. There was nothing you could do, G."

Genesis sat up so quickly Angeal thought he had seized again. "G… Hmph. Another way to separate me from my children. I am your Mama and you both will call me such."

Angeal rubbed the back of his neck. "Err, Gen? You're the main genetic donor, so you're actually…"

"Mama! This is all I shall accept!" Genesis popped off the bed and grabbed the front of his other daughter's hospital smock. "And you! This family does not allow momentary failure to defeat us. You will not die. You shall heal from that paltry wound and make reparations to Sephiroth's family. Do you understand, Rosso?"

Fiery green eyes met their match and lowered in rare submission. "Yes, Mama. I shall do as you say."

Shelke's sweet voice piped in Genesis's ears. "What will my function be now, Mama? Without a designation, I will be terminated."

Genesis kissed pale cheeks and a fevered forehead. "No, you will not. Shelke, you will be a little girl who lives a mostly normal life."

Shelke's face transformed with emotion. "Will you be with me?"

The new parent kissed the falling tears away. "For as long as I live."

Angeal sat on Rosso's bed and held her hand. "Are you the only two left? Are there others?"

Rosso's eyes would not meet the First Class's probing gaze. "Weiss was injected with a terminal disease by the Restrictors. They feared his might too much. Azul was killed fighting the SOLDIER forces. It was his choice. He felt the Planet was never kind to him. Nero lives and has hidden himself away. If we met Mama on the battlefield, Nero feared he would accidentally hurt him. Nero killed his birth mother when he was born and has no control over his powers."

Angeal's eyes met Genesis's. "Uncle Angeal has a nephew to hunt down. It sounds like he needs the family's love the most."

Rosso gripped Angeal's hand tighter. "No need. Nero will visit us in time. He worries more about Shelke than I do. It will lighten his heart to see her finally happy."

The family reunion was momentarily halted by the pediatrician's arrival. "Sorry to interrupt, but it is time for Shelke's daily Mako treatment."

Genesis held his youngest's hand. "The past treatments were excruciating for my child. Why was Shelke never properly sedated for the procedure?"

The doctor flipped through Shelke's medical history as the nurse rolled the equipment in. "The Deepground Restrictor never cared about the comfort of his subordinates. In this case, his cruelty may have worked in Shelke's favor. Mako treatments, like this, were meant for a full grown SOLDIER, not for a child of her size and weight. It would have killed Shelke if she had been sedated. With her conscious, her inherited enhancements worked overtime to keep her alive."

Reclining next to Shelke, Genesis rested her head on his chest. "No longer. My daughters are connected to me now. Parents wish they could take away the pain of their children. Well, I can. Go to sleep, Shelke. Mama's here."

Rosso winced as Angeal helped another nurse with her blood-soaked bandages. "Do not coddle her, Mama. The weak were abused and eliminated in Deepground. The world above has not proven itself better in my experience."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "How long have you spent above ground, Rosso? Conducting assassinations does not count as living. You're with your Mama now. I'll show you, Shelke, and Nero how fantastic this Planet can be. It's going to be faaaaaabulous."

Rosso clutched Angeal's forearm. "Uncle, Mama's sparkling with manic joy. Make him stop. It's frightening."

Angeal patted his new niece's hand. "It won't be so bad, Rosso. You'll have to endure a trip to the hairstylist, and a horrendous clothing montage, but you'll probably get new armor and weapons from Shinra."

Rosso layed back down with her alert emerald eyes fastened on Shelke and Genesis. "New armor and weapons? Hmph. Fine. I'm not changing my hair though. It is serviceable for my work."

Angeal made a shushing motion in Genesis's direction. "Save your lecture on style and fashion until Rosso is feeling better. She was nearly cut in half this morning."

Genesis scoffed. "I know how my enhancements work. Rosso should have been healed by now. Stubborn girl. Do as I say and allow yourself to heal!"

Rosso tugged on Angeal's sleeve. "I can't concentrate with the General staring at me."

Angeal angled his large body, so Rosso's nervous face was hidden from Sephiroth's view. "Sleep, Niece. You're safe."

The former Tsviet closed her eyes, but her grip on the back of Angeal's sweater stayed firm. "I actually believe you, Uncle. Thank you."

Back at the doorway, Zack observed Genesis hiss with pain as the Mako treatment was administered to a slumbering Shelke. "Can all the First Classes do that? Hey, Seph…"

Sephiroth kissed his beloved's questioning lips. "When Riku was two, he fell and broke his thumb. It was the first time I felt my baby's pain as my own. I drew it into myself then, but Father has cautioned me to not make it a habit. Pain is how the young learn to be careful. Not reckless like their silly Dadas."

Zack embraced his Angel close. "If Rosso's hand went through Riku's back…"

The General rested his cheek against Zack's. "Riku's pain would have been mine. If our baby died, I would have followed him to the Lifestream."

Zack whispered into Sephiroth's ear. "If that happened, I would have killed them all. Restrictors, Tsviets, and everyone else affiliated with Deepground. I was never formerly promoted, but I kept up easy with the rest of the First Classes during our secret missions."

Sephiroth sighed. "Is it any wonder why I love you, Puppy."

Zack easily lifted his former superior up and danced around with him. "Nope. Will you marry me?"

Sephiroth absentmindedly caressed sturdy shoulders. "We're not married yet? I always forget the basics. Very well. I will be happy to marry you, Zackary Fair. Once Father is released from the hospital, we shall go to the nearest marriage establishment. I've heard the themed ones are in fashion this year and quite affordable."

Genesis was able to blink past the pain. "Sephiroth! Don't you dare get married without me!"

The General peered down at his second oldest best friend. "Who said you were invited, Mama of All Villains?"

Genesis managed to arch an eyebrow. "My children were misled by evil people. They will be good from now on."

Angeal held a weary hand up. "Gen, you promised the girls to be here when they woke up. I'll go with Zack and Sephiroth and record the ceremony. Everyone happy?"

Sephiroth's glare battled with Genesis's across the room. "Just keep the kiddies in line and I won't have to send them to the Lifestream."

Genesis held Shelke closer. "Understood."

xxx

(Another Part of the Hospital Wing)

Vincent's eyelids fluttered open to view a shell-shocked Cid holding his hand and a napping Riku warming his side. "Did a redhead this morning attempt to literally break my heart?"

Cid kissed a cool temple. "That's close enough to the truth. We're lucky Zack's old girlfriend, Aerith, was visitin.' If she didn't get ya stabilized in time, Ah'd a been one pissed off widower."

Vincent kissed his Captain's tea-scented lips as his other hand petted Riku's silver locks. "All my past sufferings have finally culminated into a life of happiness and joy. It would take far more than a fist through my chest to take me away from you."

Cid rested his head on Vincent's torso and listened to his husband's beating heart. "Takin' you at yer word, Valentine. Yer heart wasn't the only one nearly broken today."

Zack stifled the rising romance by busting through the dividing curtain. "Hey, Vincent! Seph agreed to marry me and the doctors say you're healed enough. If we leave in the next half hour, our wedding party should get the midday special. It comes with balloons and cake!"

A sleep-rumpled Riku clapped his hands. "Yay, cake!"

Vincent sat up with a smile and observed Riku jump from the bed to Zack's arms. "Sounds lovely. What did we get at our wedding, Cid?"

The Captain rested the crimson cape back around his mate's shoulders. "A buffet lunch. You had a group coupon and the wedding chapel jest happened to be next door."

Sephiroth swayed in to tie the red scarf around his father's forehead. "I've made reservations at The Steakhouse. I think we can be classy for once in our lives."

Zack twirled Riku around. "Just this once."

The little boy laughed. "Just once."

XXX

(Shinra Square - Winter Solstice Season)

Cloud took the new toy with a smile and added it to the others on the sorting table. "Thank you for donating to the Annual SOLDIER Toy Drive."

The teenage girl giggled as her eyes were glued to a shiny uniformed Zack Fair. "Sure, if he shows up every year."

The newly reinstated and promoted-to-First Class Zackary Fair yelled to the shopping crowd. "Happy Holidays! Charity isn't charity. It's unconditional love! Let's make sure all the kiddies get toys this year! What's this? Another check! Let's add this to the board, Angeal!"

Tifa Lockheart nudged her old hometown friend's arm. "I don't blame his admirers. Zack's loud, but he's yummy."

Cloud's smile widened as he was handed another doll. "Yummy and taken. He's finally convinced Sephiroth to try for another child. I think Zack putting the uniform back on sealed the deal."

Tifa idly played with a toy fire truck. "Glad someone's getting a baby this year… Oh, I'm sorry, Cloud. We agreed not to talk about family today. Here I go babbling."

Cloud rearranged the toys on the table and blinked back the tears. "It's okay. I started it. Rufus and I agreed we wouldn't start a family until he had at least one sober year. He was doing so well, then he read the files of what his father allowed in Deepground, and fell off the wagon. We've agreed to separate, but I have faith our relationship will mend in time."

Tifa received a toy giraffe with a stiff smile. "I hate to state the obvious, Cloud. To separate from your husband, you have to actually _separate_ from your husband."

The flustered blond shoved at the arms wrapped tight around his waist. "This is ridiculous! I told Rufus about this toy drive a week ago. He swore he would let go by then."

Tifa's brown eyes trailed down Rufus Shinra's lax frame. "He's completely passed out. How can he hold on while being unconscious?"

Reno accepted a stuffed cat toy with a wink as Rude valiantly held on to Rufus's long legs. "Years of practice. The Boss's been doin' this schtick since he could walk. His mom would go to breakfast charity meetings with Rufus wrapped around her. The other old biddies had lapdogs and Mrs. Shinra had a sleeping Rufus. It nearly killed him dead when she went to the Lifestream, yo."

Tifa wrangled two chairs over so Rude could rest his arms. "There we go. Reno, you and Rude can go get some dinner. We're surrounded by SOLDIERs. Rufus should be fine."

Reno squinted an eye as he was handed a box of building blocks. "Nothin' doin,' Lockheart. We step out of the Square. You convince Spiky to duck into a buildin.' Out comes the Sawzall and off comes Rufus's arms. Can't fool this tomcat, yo."

Cloud petted his snoring husband's head. "Don't talk silly, Reno. Tifa wouldn't never do that and I would never agree to it. Besides, Rufus would notice his missing arms once he sobered up."

Tifa gently kicked the black toolbox deeper under the table so it was covered by stuffed animals. "Yeeaah. I would never do that."

At the front of the crowd, Riku waved at Zack as he held on to Cid's hand. "Hi, Dada!"

Zack leaped over to hug his baby SOLDIER. "What a surprise! Hey, Cid! Is Vincent hiding in your pocket?"

Cid sniggered at the thought. "Mah baby wouldn't be caught dead 'round here, 'specially durin' the Solstice. We met up with Sephiroth fer lunch. They're off to the movies, while Ah promised mah grandson here some toy shoppin' time with Poppy Cid."

Riku shoved a bag into Zack's gut. "Charity!"

After getting his breath back, Zack took the chosen toy out of the bag. "A Fuzzy Bunny for another kid? Dada's gonna cry. Who has the biggest heart? I think my Riku does!"

Cid grinned as Zack threw Riku into the air. "Gonna miss you on the worksite, Zack, but yer a natural SOLDIER. Notice Ah said you. Cloud's apparently a natural born Rufus warmer."

Zack caught Riku and sighed as his luminescent gaze landed on a pouting Cloud struggling with a purring Rufus's embrace. "Maybe it's a good thing. If Rufus wasn't connected, Cloud would be packed up with the rest of the cute stuffed toys."

Cid chuckled as Reno kept Cloud's spirits up with a bag of warm chocolate chip mini cookies. "Spiky does have a way with lonely orphans."

xxx

(Outskirts of Midgar)

Vincent's crimson eyes surveyed the wasteland. "This is not the movie theater, Sephiroth."

The General clasped his father's hand. "Genesis and Angeal have been pleading with me for months for help. Genesis's son, Nero, has powers that are Darkness based. They believe, with Chaos's help, Nero could learn to control his abilities. If it is asking too much, I will send a text and we can go to the second movie showing."

Vincent kissed Sephiroth's cheek. "You worry too much, my son. If I can help, I will. Chaos is also intrigued by the challenge."

Genesis's car pulled up. A tense First Class exited the vehicle along with a beauteous petite ballerina.

Vincent stepped forward. "Shelke? Did you get the part in the Nutcracker? Congratulations."

The pre-teen curtsied. "Thank you, Mr. Valentine-Highwind. I'm hoping the sight of my costume will bring my brother out. I miss him."

Genesis placed his hands on Shelke's thin shoulders. "Rosso elected to stay at home. She did not want to remind you of her crime."

Vincent held his hand up. "We have talked in depth. Your daughter is forgiven and is attempting to better her life along with Shelke's. You should be extremely proud of them both."

Genesis kissed his younger daughter's head. "I am."

The group stepped back as a big black cloud formed. A young man, wrapped in a bizarre constrictive costume, appeared. "Shelke? Come closer, Sister."

The young dancer glided away from her anxious Mama towards her sad brother. "Do you see, Nero? I won the part! The other girls said the teachers felt sorry for me, but the Artistic Director agreed I won my place fairly. I'm going to be a Prima Ballerina one day."

Nero mimed with his bound arms as if he could touch his sister's face. "Of this, I have no doubt."

Shelke moved closer. "I miss you, Brother. Rosso does too. Mama has a bedroom all set up for you with black curtains and a specially ordered black rug. Come home with us, Nero."

Nero cringed away. "Stay back! I love you, Shelke, but stop trying to give me hope. A monster has no right to dream. It only ends in misery."

Vincent's transformation into Chaos was instantaneous. "Foolish boy! We feed off the Darkness, yet we can live in symbiosis with the Light! Quit fighting what you are!"

As Genesis yanked a surprised Shelke back, Chaos flew forward to grab Nero and tear the face mask off. "The Darkness is a part of you. Like your arms and legs. Draw it back inside and place it where it belongs. You are not a newborn babe anymore. You are a man near-grown. You have the power to make your body whole. Believe in yourself!"

Genesis peered around a guarding Sephiroth's shoulder as his son strained to follow the elder's directions. As his eyes met Nero's, the parent's hand raised in sympathy. "My boy is trying so hard. I wish I could help. He's not allowing me to take his pain away."

Sephiroth lowered his friend's hand. "This is Nero's fight. It's probably better Angeal's at the Toy Drive. He would attempt to gather the Darkness with his bare hands."

Genesis straightened one of Shelke's hair ornaments. "Of course he would. Angeal is the best Uncle ever. He's helping Rosso gain new mercenary contacts and is a wonderful practice dancing partner for Shelke. Nero will thrive under his sound guidance."

Chaos turned his head, but Vincent's voice came out. "This will take awhile. You three should rest in the car. Can you text Cid, Sephiroth? He can stay with Zack and Riku tonight. I am sure fun will be had by all."

Sephiroth sent the text as he followed Genesis and Shelke to the car. "Two country boys and a Riku. I will be returning home to a beer can tower of epic proportions and homemade play-doh smashed into the rug. Joy. Genesis, I am never granting you a favor again."

A reinvigorated Genesis opened the car door. "I'm sorry, Sephiroth. Were you talking? I was too busy musing over how amazing my children are. You should really try for another soon. You're not getting any younger, Dearie."

Sephiroth's glowing gaze narrowed as he settled into the car. "Keep your catty observations to yourself, Mama of All Villains."

Genesis cuddled a sleepy Shelke. "Pardon me for stating the obvious and that's Prima Ballerina Mama to you, General."

xxx

(Back at Shinra Square)

The shopping crowd had thinned due to the late hour.

As the SOLDIERs packed up the donated toys for the day, Tifa danced in place as Rude wrapped a new coat around her shivering body. "Oh, honey. I love it! When did you find time to buy this? You were Rufus's official leg carrier tonight."

Rude motioned with his head to the surrounding shadows. "Turks help Turks. I know all our gil is supposed to go towards the bar repairs, but you needed a new winter coat."

Tifa snuggled her warm husband close. "A new coat to go with my new life. My Turk takes such good care of me. What would I do without you?"

Rude gratefully hugged his happy wife and ignored the various cat-calls running through his earpiece. "You're never going to have to find out."

Resting on a park bench, Cloud blew on the hot chocolate held in his hands and gazed at the twinkling Solstice tree. "The Shinra design team outdid themselves this year. The crystals seem like they're floating from the branches."

Rufus relaxed his arms enough to steal a cookie from Cloud's pocket. "Design team? Oh, you mean Reeve Tuesti. When he became City Planner, Shinra Square festivities came under his supervision. The design team has been whittled away through the years until it consists of Reeve and his animatronic minions. Gods help any who would dare to interfere with his yearly Winter Solstice vision. I pay for Reeve's annual spectacle. He keeps the sewer lines clear and the trains running on time. Win-win."

Cloud sipped his chocolate. "We can't go on this way. You have to find a better alternative to deal with your misplaced guilt and family shame than alcohol. You swear the relapse from Deepground was a one-time thing, but I know better. I refuse to raise my children with a broken father who refuses to accept the help offered to him."

Rufus frowned at the sparkling crystals. "I am trying my best, Cloud. I cleared my office and all our houses of alcohol. I am going to weekly meetings. I admit Deepground blind-sided me, but given time I will claw my way back to sobriety. I promise you."

Cloud placed his cup on the bench and motioned to a waiting Reno. "I can be patient, but someone else won't be."

The Turk handed a gaily wrapped box to the blond. "Glad you changed your mind, Cloud. Gonna make it a Happy Holiday for the Turks, yo."

Rufus carefully unhooked his arms from Cloud's waist and managed to sit upright without falling back over. The small present Cloud placed on his lap remained wrapped. "Change? I despise change, especially with early gifts. If this is a nice way of serving me divorce papers, I will not be reacting in a reasonable manner."

Cloud flicked one of the bells on the present. "You're always jumping to the worst-case scenario. I pledged to love you through sickness and health and I am going to keep my promise. Open your present. Mama helped me wrap it this morning. By the way, she forgives you for passing out on her birthday cake. She knows you were trying to aim for Tseng's arms."

Before he could lose his nerve, Rufus tore open the box and stared at the contents inside. His shaking hands gently held up a tiny pair of baby booties and a onesie with 'I love my Papa' scrawled on the chest. "How did this happen? We've been so careful. My greatest wish is to have a family with you, but you wanted to wait. Did I screw up during a blackout?"

Cloud kissed his husband's anguish away. "It wasn't you. The condom broke and I was sure nothing happened. I was wrong. It's not a screw up. It's a Solstice miracle."

Rufus lovingly placed the shoes and onesie back into the box. "I have the sudden urge to go to a meeting tonight prior to checking back into rehab. Will you both be well, spending the rest of Solstice without me?"

Cloud's kiss of joy revived Rufus's zest for life. "I have Mama and Tifa nearby and will be spending Solstice Day with Zack's family. We will be fine until your love returns to us."

Rufus brought Cloud to tears with a soulful kiss. "I love you. There is no Rufus Shinra without Cloud Strife. Remember that."

Cloud choked back a sob as Rufus was helped to the waiting car. "I-I love you! I love you so much!"

Tifa's strong embrace helped to keep Cloud on the bench. "A new baby with the New Year. The surprises keep on coming in Midgar."

Inside the car, Rufus felt himself close off as the automobile drove away from his heart. "Reno, you spoke about my spouse changing his mind earlier. How close was Cloud to killing my baby?"

The redhead Turk's ocean-blue gaze centered on the passing scenery. "Not very. The obstetrician talked about potential birth defects due to the alcohol. It freaked Cloud out. He went home and had a long talk with his Mama. She set him right. About what I said before. I was glad Cloud changed his mind about the divorce. The Townhouse wouldn't be the same without his sunshine, yo."

Rufus flopped to his right so his head rested on a familiar lap. "Tell me the truth, Veld. How close am I to destroying the one good thing left in my life?"

The scarred man ran a hand down his old charge's trembling arm. "Oh, I think one more drunken tumble down the Townhouse stairs, while throwing up along the way, should hammer down the last nail in your coffin. I need to thank Tseng for the video. My daughter nearly fell out of her wheelchair with laughter."

Rufus held still as Rude wiped the flop sweat off his face. "Felicia obviously inherited your sick sense of humor. Thank you for coming. The future of the Shinra family rides on me learning to deal with life in a healthy and sensible way. The mere thought of it makes me want to drink."

Veld patted Rufus's head. "Forget the past and focus on your growing family. Cloud has given you the perfect incentive for staying sober with the new baby."

Rufus sank further into the car seat. "Father's heart died with my mother. There was no love left for me. I swear it won't be the same for my children. No matter what happened in the past, or what happens in the future, they will grow up with love, happiness, and a father they can depend on."

Veld's smile lit up the night. "Next you'll be talking about sunshine and rainbows. Cloud has become the worst influence on you and the rest of Shinra. I hope it lasts."

Tears trailed from Rufus's bloodshot eyes. "I hope so too."

xxx

(Shinra Townhouse - Winter Solstice Day)

Cloud's porcelain face crinkled with confusion. "Happy Holidays! It's nice to see everybody this Solstice morning. What are you all doing in my house?"

Zack sprang across the vast room to squeeze his best friend hello. "To tell the truth, we need the space. Vincent and Cid are visiting Veld. Genesis doesn't want his kids' first Solstice to be celebrated at HQ and Sephiroth wanted to show Riku the super-duper decorations. Do you mind? Please say you don't mind. Mama Strife just put a ham and two more roasts in the oven."

Observing a gleeful Riku running around with a wooden plane, Cloud's beauty was amplified by his sweet smile. "I don't mind at all. This is how Winter Solstice Day should be celebrated. With friends and family."

Seated next to the roaring fire, Vincent held his old partner's hand. "You did so much to keep my grandson safe from the old regime, Veld. Thank you."

The scarred Turk scoffed at the silly notion of him being a hero. "It was nothing, Partner. The practice helped to keep my skills honed. I have to stay in tip-top Turk shape for Felicia."

Vincent's crimson eyes misted with tears. "Your daughter was such a sweet girl. Does she remember me?"

Veld half-turned to dig something out of his bag. "This should answer your question."

Vincent gasped as an exquisite paper sculpture of a red rose was placed in his hands. "It's beautiful. Cid, do you see? Veld's daughter made it for me."

Cid straightened up from stoking the fire and smiled at seeing his mate's joy. "Heh. She got it right. It's perfect. Jest like you."

Vincent sunk into his cape with embarrassment. "Cid…"

Veld's body shook with laughter. "I always said you needed someone to worship you, Vincent. Glad you were finally able to find him. Keep on doing what you're doing, Cid. It's doing my old partner good."

Cid scootched in next to his shy gunslinger and kissed a rosy cheek. "Don't have to tell me twice."

By the festive tree, Riku hugged Cloud's waist and smooched his belly. "Hi Baby! I'm Riku! We gonna be best friends forever and get married! I love you!"

Cloud's wary eyes met a shrinking Zack's. "That sounds familiar. Didn't Sephiroth smack you into the mud with his wing the first time you announced the same thing to the whole camp?"

Zack's grin could not be contained as Sephiroth floated by. "Bah! Fairs thrive on adversity! It keeps us coming back for more!"

Cloud's exasperation was lightened with the arrival of Tifa. "Hiya, Tif. Happy Solstice."

The bar owner held her friend tight. "Stop trying to act okay. I know you're worried about Rufus. Rude came home to sleep before I came here. He says Rufus had a rough night, but the worst is over."

Cloud kissed his friend's cheek. "Next comes the counseling sessions. Rufus hates those more than the seizures. Thanks, Tifa. I understand if you will want to leave early to be with Rude."

Tifa shook her head. "Rude never sleeps for long. He'll be here for dinner along with the rest of the Turks."

Cloud winced as Angeal nearly knocked down the tree with Zack's body. "Greeeeeaaaaat. SOLDIERs and Turks all in one room. I doubt Rufus will have a house left by New Year's Eve."

In a quieter corner of the room, Genesis hesitantly unclasped his son's facemask. "Nero, are you sure? Your control is still shaky. I don't want you to get upset."

The young man fluttered his long eyelashes. "I'm good, Mama. I want you to see me. The real me, not the monster of Deepground."

Genesis drew the mask away as Rosso held her brother's long black hair back. "I have seen the real monsters of this Planet, Nero. You are a saint compared to them. Oh... my… Angeal!"

The First Class hurried over to hold Genesis's trembling shoulders. "Gen! What is it? Wow. Would you look at that. Hey Sephiroth! You lost the bet. I swore Genesis would make a gorgeous Goth. My nephew has proved me right! Pay up, Buttercup!"

Nero blinked his magenta eyes. "Um. Is all this a good thing? I am not hideous to your eyes?"

Rosso turned her brother towards the huge mirror running along the wall as Angeal helped Genesis along. "While Shelke and I have inherited Mama's eye and hair coloring, you are his younger twin, Nero."

Nero's gaze would not meet Genesis's in the mirror. "G was the beginning and end for us in Deepground. I am undeserving…"

The misery in his son's voice fueled Genesis's inner fire. He forced his boy's face up with one hand. "Let's get this straight. I am not G. I am Mama. Forever and always. Deepground no longer exists. Live in the here and now with me and your sisters."

Angeal waved with a grin. "Me too. You also have a Grandma Gillian. We'll be visiting her for New Year's. Get ready for a lot of apple pie."

Nero's hopeful eyes met his Mama's. "Grandma Gillian? I have a Grandma… I have a family who loves me…"

As Nero's thin body was overcome with thankful sobs, Angeal picked his nephew up, and settled him in a nearby sitting room with his comforting siblings.

Sephiroth placed gil into Genesis's hand and hugged him. "It irks me that Angeal was right, but he won the bet fair and square. I am afraid you are no longer the fairest one of all."

Genesis sniffed back his tears. "I am happy to relinquish the crown to one so worthy."

Lunchtime rolled around with the arrival of various Turks and their families.

Tseng took Aerith's coat. "Yuffie! No cartwheels in the family room! Do it in the outer hall like Reno does."

The teen whooped as she back-flipped and landed in a handstand. The onlookers applauded as Riku easily copied her. "Solstice at the Shinra Townhouse. We're movin' on up, Big Brother, and we don't even celebrate Solstice!"

Sephiroth righted his son with a proud smile. "I didn't know you could do that, Baby. I guess I'll be enrolling you in gymnastics early. Zack, did you get a picture?"

Zack ruffled Riku's hair. "I sure did."

Cloud hugged Aerith and shook Tseng's hand. "Happy Solstice. Wutaiians don't celebrate Solstice?"

Tseng nudged his little sister's shoulder and pointed her towards the snack table. "We celebrate it differently. Wutai has a Festival which lasts the whole week. It culminates in a Grand Dinner which is followed by a sacrificial ceremony."

A young blonde Turk dragged her exhausted body to the food. "Did someone call for a sacrifice? It is too late for we are already dead."

Tifa handed the female a full plate. "Poor Elena. Promotion hasn't treated you kindly. Has it?"

A woozy Reno wandered towards the Solstice tree and collapsed snoring between the stacks of presents.

Cloud placed a small pillow under the Turk's head, and prodded the toy tracks over, so the antique toy train would stop hitting him. "Thank you for taking care of my Rufus when I can't, Reno. Sleep well. Elena! Go rest in the Red Room after you eat."

Elena signaled that she heard as she stole a meatball from Yuffie's plate. "Fancy meeting you here. They'll let any riff-raff into the place."

Yuffie stole an egg roll from Elena's plate. "You would know, Riff-Raff. You ready to spar after dinner?"

Elena guzzled her soda. "You know it. We have to convince Shelke to dance for us before I go back to work. The reviews say she's perfection on stage."

Yuffie spooned out more meatballs for the both of them. "We don't have to. Shelke's brother hasn't seen her dance yet. She's going to dance her whole part tonight for Nero after dinner."

Elena slammed her cup down and stood up with her overflowing plate. "Then it's nap time for this Turk. Wake me for dinner or die, Yuffie!"

The Great Ninja answered with a mumbled full mouth and a greasy thumbs-up.

Aerith caught a flustered Cloud and sat him next to her on the couch. "I felt you stressing out from across the city. You're surrounded by family. Relax and let them take care of you."

Cloud held the secret Cetra's hand. "I'm so glad you're here, Sis. I had some spotting this morning. I was going to call you when I discovered my family room full of people."

Aerith closed her apple-green eyes as her other hand trailed along Cloud's lower belly. "Hmmm. It seems someone's not getting enough sleep or drinking enough water. Cloud, I understand all your concern is for Rufus right now, but the baby can't take care of himself. You need to rest your body, so your baby grows strong and healthy."

Cloud's azure eyes lit up with hope. "Himself?"

Aerith giggled and added a little more magic to her friend's womb. "You caught me. The Shinra heir will be a happy baby boy. He's going to be so cute in his tiny white suit."

Cloud's joy dimmed at the good news. "Rufus will be terrified when he finds out. He's so scared he'll be just like his father. I hope he doesn't relapse."

Tseng sat by his wife and handed her a plate of food. "Rufus won't. In the past, he knew you would stay by his side no matter what. The baby threw a wrench into his unconscious self-destruction. He has sworn to not let the past repeat itself. The Turks will do everything in our power to make sure Rufus does not fail."

Cloud smiled as he propped his feet up on a footstool Rude moved over. "I feel better now. The Turks make life so convenient. Mama should have adopted the whole lot of you years ago."

Tseng bit into a chicken wing. "I wholeheartedly agree. How the Turks survived all this time without your Mama's home cooking is beyond me. By all rights, Reno should be dead."

Cloud laughed along with Aerith as Riku proudly finished drawing a butterfly on Reno's face. "I think he's close enough."

After a riotous Solstice dinner, the gathered friends and family were amazed into silence by the utter beauty of Shelke's dance for her spellbound brother, Nero.

The audience erupted in a thunder of applause as the former Tsviet ended her performance with a low deep curtsey towards her new beloved family.

After the show, Vincent, Cid, and Veld observed the youngsters, either in fact or in spirit, gambol around the huge house.

Vincent rested against Cid's solid body and smiled to his old partner. "In all our musings about the future, thirty years ago, did you ever see anything like this for us, Veld?"

Veld huffed. "Hell no. All those musings ended with one or both of us dead. Gun and run until the end of the fun."

Vincent kissed Cid's collarbone. "Drink yourself blind when the job is done."

A pensive Sephiroth sat by the Solstice tree with Riku asleep on his lap.

Zack settled next to them and whispered into his love's ear. "Hi, I'm Zack. We're gonna be best friends forever and get married. I love you."

Sephiroth lowered his head to hide his smile with his hair. "You were fifteen, going on sixteen, the first time you yelled that to me in public. You were so sure of yourself. It's too bad Cloud's baby won't have wings. The rejection isn't complete without a proper feathered smackdown into the mud."

Zack littered a soft neck with kisses. "Meh. A face full of mud builds character. Since we're married already, wanna try for another baby for the New Year?"

Sephiroth turned so his lips met Zack's. "I don't see why not."

Zack took his husband's breath away with a sensuous kiss. "Cool."

Relaxing in the other couch across from Cid and Vincent, Cloud smiled as Aerith pulled a crowned animatronic cat onto her lap. "Hello, Cait Sith. Is Reeve and Shinra, Inc. still standing?"

The robotic kitty saluted. "All ship-shape, Mr. Strife-Shinra. I'm picking up food from Mama Strife, then it's back to ye old grindstone."

Aerith kissed the cat's perky ear. "Take the night off, Reeve. No one else is working the Solstice."

The toy shook its head. "No can do, Missy. The wicked do not take holidays. We have to ensure President Shinra has a business to return to."

Reno swung by to kiss Cloud's forehead and snatch up Cait Sith. "And we will. Hold tight, Reeve. Calvary's coming with food."

Cloud laughed as the cat's Scottish brogue gave way to Reeve's exhausted deep voice. "Thank the Gods. I'm starving. Another half hour and I'll be eating paper."

Rude met Reno at the doorway with the food. "You-Know-Who's planning a takeover while Rufus is laid low. Shit's goin' down tonight. Time to earn our paychecks."

Reno tossed the robot cat to a cranky Elena. "Brawling, knife fights, and gunfights in the slums. Happy Solstice for the Turks!"

Tseng crouched next to Aerith and held her hands. "I'll come back. I swear I'll come back. Will you be okay?"

Aerith bolstered her courage and held her Turk to her heart. "I'll be fine. I have Cloud, Tifa, and Yuffie with me. We'll continue the party until your work is done."

Tseng ignored the room and kissed his wife with all his love. "I love you. I would give up everything for you."

Aerith brushed Tseng's silky hair back. "I know you would. I love you."

Cloud waited until the Turks left and Tifa joined them on the couch. "Tell me your story again, Aer. Tell me about how you and Tseng met."

Yuffie threw some big pillows on the floor next to their feet so she could lay down and hear the story too.

Aerith snuggled next to her friends. "Once upon a time, a little girl was crying her heart out in a strange, cold lab…"

XXX

(Shinra Square - Springtime)

The gathering crowd was held rapt by a young man's impassioned speech. "Look no longer to Shinra to be your saviour. Your salvation is Jenova! Jenova saves! Jenova's love will set you free!"

Far up in his Tower, Rufus surveyed the religious rally being inflicted on his building with high powered binoculars. "Salvation? What would a boy know about salvation. Who was the idiot who legalized free religion in Midgar?"

Tseng leaned slightly in. "It would be you, Sir. It was one of the papers Cloud had you sign last month."

The magnate frowned and peered at his serene mate. "Cloud, please explain your reasoning to your husband."

Cloud happily fed his hungry son. "The Lifestream was so beautiful when I temporarily died from going into premature labor due to stress brought on by arguing with my stubborn husband. I don't remember much after Aerith brought me back to life, but I do remember my stubborn husband swearing he would give me ANYTHING to come back to him. I quote, "Don't you dare leave me alone with this Baby Shinra! He'll kill me in my sleep!"

Rufus turned back to the Square. "Ah yes. Now I remember. My spouse is always right. I love you, Cloud."

Cloud gently burped his boy. "I love you more, Rufus."

Back down in the Square, the silver-haired young man was giving another emotional speech. "Jenova has given me a very special gift. The power to fight against a company that torments humanity. She gave this gift to all her children. That's right. You and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited Jenova's power through the Lifestream! But Shinra doesn't approve of that at all! It's doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's filling our hearts with doubt! Now, join with us. We will join as a family, and strike back at Shinra! Do as I do. Believe in Jenova!"

Reeve's voice came through a lounging Cait Sith. "The lad certainly has gumption, but I've heard better. If you notice, the crowd remains standoffish. I'm afraid these boys are too pretty for their own good. They irritate the rich and working middle class with the preaching. They're too clean and shiny to draw in the poor. Don't worry, Rufus. These guys will be gone in a few days."

In the Square, the speaker pulled a long-haired man to the front. "Now! For your enjoyment! My brother, Yazoo, will sing a song of salvation. The salvation you will find by rejecting Shinra and embracing Jenova!"

Without a microphone, on a blustery day, Yazoo was able to amplify his deep baritone voice to the rapt masses:

_When I am down, and, oh, my soul, so weary_

_When troubles come, and my heart burdened be_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me _

Rufus buried his head in his hands. "Where the hell did that voice come from? Shit, the citizens are going to join Jenova. Hell, I want to join Jenova. Cloud?"

The small blond handed his baby to Reno and gazed down to the Square. "Shush. I'm listening to the pretty."

Yazoo gained more nerve as he felt his brothers stand behind him:

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains_

_You raise me up to walk on stormy seas_

_I am strong when I am on your shoulders_

_You raise me up to more than I can be_

In Rufus's office, Tseng took a call from his wife. "What is it, Aerith? What do you mean you can see the Tower on TV?"

Rude switched the television on and was able to catch the last line of Yazoo's song and the deafening applause after from the Square now overflowing with people. "The leader must have called the TV stations prior to showing up at the Square. The performance was seen across the Planet."

Aerith's merry voice danced around the room. "Aren't they lovely? I'm going to ask the long-haired one to sing at my church. Oooh! And the Shelter! Can you imagine Yazoo singing with all the orphans and elderly? Donations will go through the roof! Oh wait. I don't have a contact number. Tseng, get their contact number. Make it so, Husband!"

Tseng tried to ignore the indignant sputtering Shinra seated behind him. "S-sure, Aerith. I'll get right on it. I love you. Bye."

Rufus's fists banged down onto his desk. His laser blue gaze met Tseng's. "Arrest them for being a Public Nuisance. I'm sure they didn't get a license for this gathering. We'll sink them further from there."

Cloud sidled in to nuzzle his mate's cheek. "Rufus, I really liked Yazoo's singing."

Rufus waved a hand. "Fine! Be gentle with the songbird."

Cloud fretted as the Turks filed out. "You should call Sephiroth and Vincent. I didn't get a good look at the bruiser, but Kadaj and Yazoo seem familiar."

Rufus plucked his sleeping son from Cloud's arms and placed him in the nearby crib. "I am sure they are on their way."

Back in Rocket Town, tears streamed down Vincent Valentine's face as he stared at the now turned-off TV. "My babies. Why did I not sense them? Perhaps it's proximity. We must leave for Midgar."

Cid leaned in the doorway. "Sure thing. Jest stop cryin,' Vince. It breaks mah heart right down to the bottom."

Vincent dried his tears and revved his husband's engine with a sweet kiss. "You never signed up for an instant family, Cid. If you wish to leave me, once we arrive in Midgar, I will understand."

Cid easily picked Vincent up and marched towards the waiting Tiny Bronco. "Quit talkin' stupid, Vince. You ain't ever gettin' rid of this country fool. No matter how many silver-haired babies show up."

Vincent hid his face against Cid's strong neck. "Did you hear my boy sing, Cid? He could make the angels fall from grace."

Cid settled his mate into the plane. "Then he's near equal to his daddy, since yer beauty can do the same."

Vincent turned away with a blush. "Oh, Cid…"

Cid hopped into the pilot's seat. "Tee Hee. Tryin' to get rid of me. Not fuckin' likely, Valentine."

XXX

(Police Station)

Sephiroth reaffirmed his supremacy by smacking Kadaj's hand. "Temporary escape will do you no good against the Turks. Behave!"

Riku pointed at his sulking new Uncle. "Yeah! Behave!"

Kadaj's emerald eyes darted around the room. "The Turks had no cause to arrest us. We were congregating in a public place. A license is no longer necessary if it is for a charitable and/or religious cause."

On the other side of the two-way mirror, Rufus glared at his mate. "Cloud…"

The blond patted his son's back. "Oh, the Lifestream! How beautiful…"

Rufus kissed his smiling spouse quiet. "Fine. I'll let it be."

The largest brother, named Loz, fidgeted in his seat until he stood up with a bellow. "I'm hungry!"

Sephiroth yanked his new sibling back down. "Quiet, you! You've already eaten all the donuts in the station, cleaned out all three vending machines, and eaten the food I brought for all three of you. It shall suffice for now."

Yazoo edged forward to smile at Sephiroth. "It's all right, Big Brother. I wasn't hungry anyway."

Kadaj waved a hand. "I live on the glory of Jenova."

Sephiroth returned the smile and petted Yazoo's head. "You are all far too skinny. Father will rectify this in time."

Loz slumped in his chair and whispered. "Still hungry."

The waiting trio cringed as Tseng walked in with a thick file and a recording device. "Since you will be returning to your cell soon. I thought you three could answer a few questions for me."

Sephiroth moved to answer when a dark presence entered the room.

Vincent Valentine strode in and was quick to be enveloped with silver-haired love. "My boys. I do not know how this happened, but Lucrecia has no doubt served me another great injustice. Were you asleep all these years?"

Kadaj hid further against his father. "We were awoken by Hojo a month ago. Our bodies had been held in stasis for a different purpose, but the unknown motive died with the old President Shinra. We had no reason for being until Jenova spoke to us and showed us the truth."

Yazoo raised his head from Vincent's shoulder. "Her truth. We felt Sephiroth's presence from the beginning, but Hojo warned us to stay hidden. We were told nothing about a father. If we had known, we would have sought you out regardless of the danger. Promise."

A sitting Loz rubbed his face against his father's side. "Yeah. I'm hungry."

Vincent kissed his sons. "A month ago? How have you been making a living? Not by stealing, I hope."

Yazoo was quick to reply. "My singing. It's not a lot, but it's enough to get us by."

Cid handed Loz some sandwiches and placed more food on the table. "Where was Hojo durin' all this?"

Kadaj shuddered in Vincent's arms. "We neither know or care. The ugly man became incensed when we refused to believe he was our father. He said we were all ungrateful brats, just like Sephiroth, and left us to starve. He took Jenova with him. She is gone physically, but her voice continues to be heard by us."

Sephiroth handed a banana to Riku. "If Jenova is no longer with you, you can ignore her commands as I have. Why do you continue to spread her beliefs to the masses?"

Kadaj sat back down and shrugged. "The sentiment rings true to me. All of the Planet's ills have been brought on by Shinra's deceit. I wish to bring peace to this world. If it is done under Jenova's name, so be it."

Tseng felt the need to interject. "A fine beginning for this questioning session. Sephiroth, if you, Cid, and Vincent would be so kind to step out to the waiting room, I can continue to speak with these three."

Kadaj's heart quivered as his frightened eyes met Tseng's. "We are waiting for our legal council. The new law states you can not formally question us without our lawyer present."

"WHAT THE HELL, CLOUD?!"

The group startled as Rufus Shinra's rage bypassed the building's soundproofing.

Tseng dropped his gaze and shuffled some papers. "Pay no attention to the Shinra behind the glass."

Vincent pulled a chair up. "Ah! Interrogations. It has been a long time. I wonder how the new regime's tactics have improved on the old. Calm, my children. I am here for you. Cid, please take Riku to the playground next door. I'll text you when we are done. Don't cry, Loz. There's another sandwich in the bag."

The retired Turk smiled as a distinct knock was heard from the two-way mirror. "Relax, Veld. I shall not break the Turk Director. It's been over thirty years. I'll probably be left in the dust."

An hour later, Cid met a serene Vincent exiting the holding area with his awestruck children trailing behind him. "Look at you. Havin' fun without the Captain. Hope ya schooled the young'un well."

Vincent nuzzled Cid's cheek as his sons collected their belongings. "I did all right."

Back in the room, Veld clapped a firm hand on a pale Tseng's shoulder. "Buck up, Son. You took on a master today and survived with your mind and values intact. Was the session recorded, Reno?"

Reno scratched the back of his head. "Yeah. Talk about soul destroying. You want it burnt, Tseng?"

Tseng came alive. His amber eyes burned with renewed faith. "Absolutely not. Vincent has shown me today how lax the Turks have become. The recording will be added to the Interrogation curriculum. Pride be damned. The Turks will not fail the new generation of Shinra."

Kadaj glanced down when a small hand took hold of his. "Riku? What is it?"

Riku swung between Kadaj and Yazoo. "Tumbling time! We're gonna tumble!"

Yazoo looked to his brother. "Gymnastics? Well, I could use the exercise. How about you, Kadaj?

Kadaj's gaze wandered towards the exit, then returned to meet his father's. "Why not. I've got nothing else to do tonight."

Loz held up his hamburger. "Can I eat there?"

Cid slapped his new stepson on the back. "Eat where ya want. Yer too big to get thrown out. The smaller kids can use you as a jungle gym."

Sephiroth hugged his father. "Zack will be off in a half hour. We'll meet you at the training facility. Take pictures."

Vincent picked up Riku and kissed his cheek. "We will."

xxx

(Gymnastics Center)

The assorted Valentine-Highwind family sat in the stands as Yazoo and Riku participated in an advanced class.

As Loz snored on his lap, Vincent directed Cid to a better place to take pictures. "You have questions, yet you will not ask them. Have you no confidence in your father, Kadaj?"

Kadaj ducked his head. "It is not lack of confidence, Father. It's fear. When you walked into the interrogation room, all our prayers for a loving parent came true. I'm scared to close my eyes, in case you disappear."

Vincent held his insecure son's thin frame. "Ask away, Kadaj. I will not be going anywhere without my sons."

Kadaj laid his cheek on his father's shoulder. "What you did to Tseng in the interrogation room… The way you took his words and used them against him. You made him question his core convictions. I wish to learn how to do the same. My words can draw crowds in, but I cannot convert their thinking to mine as you can. Show me how. I promise to use the lessons only for the benefit of our family and the Planet."

Vincent ran his fingers through Kadaj's hair. "If I do this, you must reject Jenova completely. Her commands and her ideology. I have no use for a brainwashed flunkey, even if he is my beloved son."

Kadaj kissed Vincent's cheek. "Consider Jenova excised from our lives, Father. Yazoo and Loz have ignored her rantings since Hojo left us. My brain is a clean slate for your learned teachings."

The gunslinger held his son's hand. "You will be meeting Tseng's wife, Aerith, prior to me teaching you anything. Unlike Jenova, she is a true Planet messenger. Her connection to the Lifestream is unparalleled. Aerith will set your soul right."

Kadaj nestled closer to his father. "And the rest?"

Vincent chuckled as Riku triple flipped over a laughing Yazoo. "I will teach you three all I know in time. Loz will learn the basics, so he will not be abused by the bullies of this world. I will teach Yazoo as much as he is willing to handle. Your brother has a gentle heart to go along with his heavenly voice. There will be many willing to trap him in a cage for their enjoyment."

Kadaj straightened up as Yazoo backflipped and landed in a full split to the applause of many. "Our ingrained fighting skills and enhancements make us lethal to most, yet Yazoo abhors unnecessary violence. He tries to talk his way out of it. It usually ends with him being pawed and slobbered over by both men and women. He says it's fine, but he hides and cries when it gets too much."

Vincent carefully placed Loz's head on Kadaj's lap, then leapt far to land next to a surprised Yazoo. The upset father embraced his smaller look-alike. "You are no longer alone, my son. If anyone attempts to molest you again, I will personally tear them apart. You are safe."

Yazoo relaxed against his parent and allowed his relief to show. "Thank you, Father. That's all I ever wanted."

Riku tugged on Vincent's cape. "I want Grampa hug too!"

Vincent scooped his smiling grandson up and placed Riku between himself and Yazoo. "Cid, you don't have to take a picture of this."

Cid chortled as he clicked away. "The hell Ah don't. Ah'm recordin' every moment with mah new family."

Sephiroth sat next to Kadaj as Zack stole Riku from Vincent. "I hope you are ready for a lifetime of unconditional love from Father and Cid. Parents can feel smothering when you're not used to the constant attention. Please be patient with them."

Kadaj nestled against his heroic big brother. "Smothered with love? Sounds wonderful."

XXX

(Kalm Arts & Crafts Festival)

Nero smiled to the milling crowd. "The mosaics I have on display are for sale, but I would be happy to make copies with different colors and materials. I also take private commissions. The mosaic is fashioned to the customer's requests and personality. My business cards and leaflets are available on the table."

A tiny grandma held up a plant. "There's no price tag, Dear. Are the bonsais for sale also?"

Before Nero could answer, Angeal executed a light bow. "Yes, they are, Ma'am. We're filling the price tags out now. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Nero slinked up next to his proud uncle. "Uncle Angeal, the bonsais were meant for decoration around my art. They are all precious to your heart. You never agreed to sell them."

Angeal bear-hugged his slight nephew. "It's fine. My creations provide a perfect setting for yours. They are meant to be admired by the public. Besides, I have a lot more at home."

Genesis smiled after making a sale. "Yes, he does. Thank you for including your Uncle's bizarre hobby in your display. It saves me from setting the whole lot of them on fire while Angeal's on assignment."

Angeal frowned as Rosso replaced the bought Bonsai with another. "That would explain a certain accident a few years ago."

Genesis adjusted some of the smaller mosaics to catch the light better. "I admit nothing."

Angeal grinned as Zack trotted up with Riku hanging off his back. "There's my favorite pupil! Everyone had enough sugar yet?"

Zack chawed on a turkey leg as Riku nibbled on a corn cob. "Real food first then we get sugar. General Sephiroth's orders."

Genesis brushed Riku's hair away from his mouth. "Where is the General?"

Zack motioned with the turkey leg as he talked. "Seph's giving Yazoo a pep talk: "Although you're beautiful, and your voice is outstanding, there will still be people who won't like you. Fuck 'em."

Genesis handed more leaflets to Rosso to handout. "The First Class Special. Angeal gives Nero nearly the same speech before every festival and trade show. My boy will truly believe it one day. I hope."

Zack elbowed the First Class redhead. "I think he does. Compared to the rest of the Festival, Nero's mosaic stand is doing gangbusters. The kid's going great. Just like Shelke. She busy with Swan Lake rehearsals?"

Rosso wiped Riku's face clean. "Yes. My sister is living her dream. Grandma Gillian will be in town for her next performance. Shelke wishes it to be perfect."

Zack flipped the finished turkey leg into the garbage. "How about you, Rosso? Mercenary work bring you happiness?"

Rosso cracked her knuckles with an evil smile. "My quarry survives when need be. I am an artist like my siblings. My canvas consists of fire, pain, and blood. It is quite satisfying for my soul."

Zack lowered Riku, so the child could hug Angeal's thigh. "Wow, Genesis. Deepground treated your kids like sour rotten dumbapples, but they became Banora Whites anyway."

Genesis patted Nero's stiff back as his nervous son made two more sales. "All sweet and all precious to my heart."

xxx

(Festival - Center Stage)

Wearing a fetching cowboy outfit, Yazoo smiled to the crowd as he clapped and sang acapella:

_I saw the light I saw the light_

_No more darkness no more night…_

Back at Shinra Tower, Rufus jumped as most of the tower joined in, along with Cloud, as the performance was shown on TV.

_Just like a blind man I wandered along_

_Worries and fears I claimed for my own..._

With a resigned sigh, Rufus pushed his papers away, held Cloud's hand, and sang the last verse to the love of his life.

_I was a fool to wander and astray_

_Straight is the gate and narrow the way_

_Now I have traded the wrong for the right_

_Praise the lord I saw the light._

As applause concluded Yazoo's performance, Cloud thanked his husband with a deep kiss. "I will make sure you never regret it, Rufus. I love you."

Rufus settled his little love onto his lap and left him yearning with more kisses. "I love you more, Cloud. Is Sora still napping?"

Cloud peeked over to the crib. "Yes, he is. He should be asleep for another hour. How will we pass the time?"

Rufus cleared his desk with a wave of his arm. "I have a few ideas. All of them ending with another baby. You game?"

Cloud reclined back onto the polished wood. "Always."

Back at the Festival Stage, Yazoo could barely breath in Vincent's embrace. "Did I do well? You were right, Cid. Everyone knew the song. It's so different when nearly the whole Planet sings along. The energy is amazing."

Cid gave his stepson a quick hug after Vincent let Yazoo go. "If yer Country or from the Slums, ya know the song. It's a sure winner. No matter what. Ya did the family proud, Yazoo."

Kadaj kissed his brother's cheek. "I'll leave my preaching in the church. You have your own way of bringing the Planet's glory to the people, Yazoo. It works a lot better than mine."

Yazoo whispered in Kadaj's ear. "Keep the faith with Aerith's help. Your future lies with her. I am sure of it."

Kadaj blushed and whispered back. "We're not like that. Aerith is happily married to Tseng. She's loved him since she was a child."

Yazoo bumped his brother's arm. "I'm just as attuned to the Planet as you are. I am willing to hear what you won't. Speak with Tseng. I feel he has a tale to tell."

Kadaj tipped Yazoo's hat forward. "Maybe later. I have to get drunk enough."

Cid smiled as Loz gave Vincent a bag of fresh kettle corn. "Ya full enough, Son?"

Loz chewed on a caramel apple. "When's the next demolition job, Cid? I finished my apprenticeship with Solly. I'm ready to get my smash on. I gotta prove my worth like Kadaj and Yazoo have."

Cid gripped Loz's shoulder. "Ah'm waitin' on the permits. It's tricky business doin' anything around the City of Ancients. We're considered assholes no matter what we do, but the pay will make sure the Valentine-Highwinds have a Happy Solstice."

Vincent kissed Cid's cheek. "Your love is all I need, Captain. All the rest is a passing blessing."

Cid drew Vincent's sweet lips to his. "Yer the blessin,' Vince. Praise the lord I saw the light."

Kadaj rolled his eyes. "There they go again. It's a while until your next set, Yazoo. Wanna go visit Nero's display? Aerith is interested in commissioning something for the church."

Yazoo took a bite of Loz's caramel apple. "Sure. I love looking at things I can't afford, for a house I don't have."

Yazoo paused when he felt the pall fall over his parents. "Yet. I can't afford yet… Happy? Start kissing my father again, Cid. I hate when he gives me the big red eyes."

Vincent hissed as his sons left for the art stalls. "How about big golden eyes?"

Yazoo blew a kiss towards his half-transformed father. "I was kidding! You can't scare me, Chaos. I'm your favorite."

Cid patted Vincent's back as his love bared his fangs. "Calm down befer the wings come out. Yazoo's jest speakin' his truth. He could take advantage of all the rich idiots who follow him around after he sings, but he doesn't. He jest bitches about bein' poor. Why? 'Cause he's your kid. He's gonna have the house, and all the frills that come with it, but it'll be with his self-respect intact."

Vincent harrumphed and rested against his Captain. "Snarky and proud. Wherever did they all get it from?"

Cid hid his grin in Vincent's hair. "Got no idea, Vince. Must be a recessive gene."

XXX

(Aerith's Church)

Aerith framed an area with her hands. "I'm planning on hanging Nero's mosaic masterpiece on this wall. That way we can take it down once the daily services are over. The reconstruction of the church was a success, but crime has only increased in this Sector I'm afraid."

Kadaj blinked his lovely emerald eyes and shook his head when Aerith's knowing laughter filled the church. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

The Cetra twirled into Kadaj's personal space. Her petite hands landing on his firm chest. "Am I pretty to you, Kadaj?"

The young man gripped Aerith's hands and lavished them with kisses. He released them and stepped back once he remembered the situation. "It doesn't matter what I think. You're married. If your marriage ends, it will not be because of me. It was stupid to think I could preach the Planet's message with you. You break my heart with your very presence."

Kadaj froze when black-suited arms came around his torso to hold him still. He unconsciously stroked the toned forearms. "There is no need to fight. I am leaving and will not be coming back. Your marriage is safe from me."

Aerith stood on her tip-toes to kiss Tseng's cheek. "You're so handsome when your plans go awry. If only Kadaj would turn around and look. He would be reminded why we love you."

Kadaj bit his lip with indecision. "While my love for Aerith can be explained, my feelings towards you are senseless. You're a married Turk who once tried to have me jailed. You were willing to take my livelihood away on Shinra's whim. I should hate you with every fiber of my being."

Aerith brushed against Kadaj's confused body. "So beautiful and lost. My words don't seem to be reaching you."

Tseng carried Kadaj to the back room and flung him onto a dusty couch. "We should try a more tactile approach. You with me, Wife?"

Aerith loosened her long hair so the curls caressed her breasts. "Wholeheartedly, Husband."

Kadaj trembled as Tseng plumped his lips with a hard kiss and fondled his clothed erection. His alarmed gaze met the Turk's amused one. "You- You enjoy both women and men?"

Tseng shoved Kadaj's sweater up to lick and bite stiffening nipples. "Correction. I enjoy Aerith and you. I am the Director of the Turks. I can't afford to show weakness to the masses. To the Turks, love is considered the ultimate weakness."

Kadaj palmed Tseng's cheek and marveled at his exotic beauty. "You have been married to Aerith for some time. Her love has not succeeded in breaking down the last walls inside your heart."

Aerith nestled up to Kadaj as Tseng touched them both. "A Turk's work fills their soul with darkness. It is their spouse's job to be their guiding light. I am the last Cetra, but even my heart is not enough for the Turk Director. I need help to save Tseng. Will you help me? Help us with your love?"

Kadaj rested his forehead against Aerith's and inhaled her flowery scent to center his thoughts. It took a few moments for the decision to be made, but when it was done, it was absolute.

Kadaj sampled Aerith's sweet lips. He then drew Tseng's face down and gave him a searing kiss. "I don't know how this will work. I will do my best, with Aerith's help, to keep you whole. I warn you, though. If you break our hearts in the future, I will kill you."

Sincerity transformed Tseng's face from exotically handsome to breathtaking in a heartbeat. "I promise to never take your love and devotion for granted. I will cherish the both of you until the day I die."

Kadaj pulled his own clothes off and smiled as a nude Aerith snuggled against his enhanced body. The silver-haired seducer raised a hand to the bewitched Turk Director. "We're ready, Husband. Come love us."

XXX

(Wutai - Summertime)

A perplexed Zack peered around his hotel room. "Seph? Vincent said you came back here after breakfast. I was hoping we could visit the Pagoda with Riku. We can show him where I professed my undying love ten minutes before he was conceived. Seph?"

Alerted by the soft sounds of crying, Zack slowly opened the closet door. "Angel? Aw, Baby. What is it? What happened?"

Sephiroth's sobs amplified in volume as Zack crouched down and held his shaking body. "The baby hates me!"

Zack kissed his mate's forehead. "No, she doesn't."

Sephiroth hiccupped. "Yes, she does."

Zack settled next to his love. "What makes you think our baby hates you?"

Sephiroth rested his head on Zack's steady shoulder. "After breakfast, I met Kunsel at the boat launch to give more standing orders during my absence from SOLDIER. Before I could speak, the baby kicked me so hard I threw up all over him. I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

Zack rested his cheek against Sephiroth's head. "Oh… Weeeell, Baby Girl was being nice to Uncle Kunsel. Ya see he usually has to pay hard gil to get that sort of treatment."

Sephiroth frowned as he thought through the incident. "Really? That would explain Kunsel's reaction."

Zack kissed Sephiroth's hand. "What did he do?"

Sephiroth kissed Zack's neck. "He took off his helmet and asked me to do it again. This time on his face."

Zack guffawed as he pictured Kunsel's earnest expression. "It takes all kinds to make a Planet, Seph, especially in SOLDIER. I assume you did the General about-face and winged your way back to the hotel room instead. Will you be ready for Kadaj's rehearsal dinner tonight or you wanna cancel? We're not in the ceremony, so he shouldn't mind."

Sephiroth winced as his baby nearly dislocated his heart with a kick. "I refuse to miss a minute of my brother's joy. Our daughter will have to remain content with the space she has. Aerith reassures me it's more than adequate for her growing body."

Zack whispered into his irritated General's ear. "You could stop shape-shifting and moving her around your body. Our daughter's not in any danger from Shinra or Hojo like Riku was. Let it all hang out, Angel. You're beautiful pregnant."

Sephiroth smiled as Zack gently caressed his body. "After the wedding. It's the first celebration my whole family is spending together. I want to look my best."

Zack's lips moved lower. "Tifa's babysitting Riku for awhile. Will Baby Girl mind Dada loving her Mama in the meantime?"

Sephiroth's mind brushed against his baby's. "Since she's asleep, I don't think she'll mind at all. I know I won't."

xxx

(Butterfly Garden)

Yazoo waved to Tifa as he passed through the Entrance Gate. "I heard you're taking care of Riku. I was hoping to join you."

Tifa beamed from the picnic blanket as butterflies danced around her. "Be my guest. Isn't Wutai lovely? I couldn't think of a better place for a summer wedding."

Yazoo walked over towards his nephew and another child. "Wutai's perfect. Hey, Riku. Who's your friend?"

Riku hugged his Uncle's waist. "He's Lea! His dada is Uncle Reno. I like playing Tag with him. He can keep up with me."

The curious Uncle held his hand out. "Hello, Lea. I'm Yazoo. Pleased to meet you."

The redhead child stared at the hand with big green eyes.

Riku grabbed Lea's hand and stuck it in Yazoo's. "It's okay, Lea! Uncle's like me. You won't hurt him."

Yazoo met Lea's gaze with his own. "Can you do magic? Please show me. I promise not to make fun."

Lea raised his other hand with the palm up. A blue-red flame appeared. "It's not magic. My mom was a Turk. It helped her do the job."

Yazoo snuffed the flame out by holding Lea's hand. "I'm sure she did it well. It's nice to meet you, Lea. I hope we can be friends. Now, go play."

As the two children resumed their game of Tag, Yazoo turned back to the picnic blanket to find Rude kissing Tifa and Lea's father giving him a cold staredown. "Please don't be fierce with me, Reno. I would never hurt your baby."

Reno blinked and relaxed his shoulders. "Sorry, Yaz. Papa Bear thinkin.' Cissnei's been gone for six months. Her death still hurts somethin' awful. She died keepin' Lea safe. Murderin' fuckers are still on the loose, yo."

Yazoo ventured closer to the grieving Turk. "Kidnappers?"

Reno nodded. "Lea forgot and showed off a little at daycare. Enhanced kids are sold for high gil on the Black Market. It don't help Lea looks like me. Perverts got a thing for the kitty eyes and the cheekbones."

Yazoo's gaze veered back to the cavorting children. "You can't mean… Lea's barely five-years-old. Who would do such a thing?"

Reno's whisper warmed Yazoo's ear but chilled his heart. "You don't ever wanna know, Doll. I did what I had to do survive under the Plate. My son isn't gonna suffer the same fate. No way, yo."

Tifa beckoned to the pair. "Yazoo, could you take over watching the children during Rude's break? He wants to take me shopping."

Yazoo sat on the blanket. "Go ahead. I'm all set for the wedding, so all that's left is the waiting. You go have fun."

The silver-haired man hummed to himself until Reno settled by his side. "You put the handcuffs on me when we were arrested in Shinra Square. Your words were rough but your actions were gentle."

Reno's eyes followed his playing child. "I was followin' orders. Cloud liked your singing. He asked the Boss to go soft on ya, so I did. No other reason, yo."

Yazoo leaned against the wary Turk with a smile. "Do you like my singing? I think you do. You're not visiting Aerith's church every service to meet up with Tseng. You come to stare at me. Stare at me and dream. Are there handcuffs in that dream? I'm dying to find out."

In a blink, Reno had Yazoo flat on his back. His blue eyes narrowed in thought. "Tricky, tricky, tricky. Think you can chain this tomcat down? Be a cold day in Hell before this Turk gets hooked that easy. What else ya got to offer, Songbird?"

Yazoo's resemblance to Vincent became more pronounced as his smile became absolutely evil. "Something no man or woman has taken. It's yours if you let me into your heart. You can be the one to teach my body all the filthy acts my various admirers have murmured to me since I was awakened."

Reno sat back on his heels. His unsettled expression caught Lea's attention across the way. "Holy Hell, Yaz. Way to fuck my head up for the rest of the trip."

Lea ran up to the couple. His fiery fists ready. "Dad? What did you do to my Daddy?"

Yazoo calmed the boy by holding his small fists and kissing a red cheek. "I'm sorry. I was teasing your Dad and it got out of hand. I would never knowingly hurt you or your Daddy. I promise."

Reno lightened the situation by handing cups of lemonade to Riku and Lea. "Look at ya. Flingin' sweat all over. Drink this up and catch your breath. Things are cool between Yazoo and me. Aces all the way. My break's over soon. You be good for him and Tifa. I'll be back to get you for lunch."

Lea slowly sipped his juice. "Do you wanna eat with us, Yazoo? It's okay if you want to."

Yazoo ventured a shy look up to Reno. "It's up to your Dad."

Reno ruffled his boy's red locks. "It'd break my heart if you didn't, yo."

Yazoo hugged Lea, since he wasn't brave enough yet to give Reno the same treatment. "Then I would love to."

xxx

(Godo's House)

Kadaj peered at himself in the mirror. "Tseng's a prince."

Yuffie laid Kadaj's rehearsal dinner outfit on the bed. "Since the day he was born."

Kadaj frowned at his reflection. "So you're a princess?"

Yuffie placed some hair ornaments next to the outfit. "Yup. These were my Mama's, so don't lose them. Okay?"

Kadaj tilted his head as Vincent slowly brushed his hair. "You sure don't act like a princess."

Yuffie snorted at the truth as she plopped herself down into a chair. "And Tseng sure don't act like a prince, but he is. He's the only reason Wutai still exists as an independent nation."

Vincent kissed Kadaj's temple. "What Yuffie means is, Tseng was the inside man. His father disavowed him and planted him in Shinra Inc. to insure the company did not tear Wutai apart after the war. Under the old President's tyranny, Tseng and Rufus built up a mutual relationship of loyalty and brotherhood due to their shared travails throughout the years. Rufus would never have allowed Aerith's release to anyone else. Tseng had to survive many trials before meeting you. You're lucky he's still alive."

Kadaj gripped Vincent's hand. "Tseng stares down Death nearly every day without blinking. How can Aerith stand to let him go out the door. How will I?"

Vincent embraced his troubled boy. "Trust in your Turk, Kadaj. Tseng did not become Director on his looks alone. Although, he is very handsome in his princely garb."

Kadaj blushed and ignored Yuffie's giggling. "Tseng's working it on purpose. He knows we won't be left alone until after the ceremony. I want to kiss him so much it hurts inside."

A sharp knock sounded at the door and Cid stuck his head in. "It's lunchtime. Y'all comin,' or do Ah get to fill Loz's trough by mahself?"

Vincent handed the brush to Kadaj and kissed his head. "I guess we're off to lunch. Do you need a few moments to yourself?"

Kadaj nodded with a smile and waved to Yuffie as she darted past an amused Cid. "I think a little nap will do me good."

A few moments after Vincent left with Cid, the connecting door to the next room opened and Aerith peeked in. "Is everyone at lunch?"

Kadaj hurriedly covered his eyes. "Bad luck! I'm not supposed to see you."

Aerith kissed his hands and pulled them down. "Wutaiians don't believe that. Although it is true, we won't be left alone with Tseng until after the ceremony."

Kadaj pouted and was promptly kissed. "It's only a day and a half, but it seems like forever. We were only together the one time at the church. I want to experience more… So much more."

Aerith slowly undressed her other fiance as he lowered the straps of her sundress. "There's no rules saying we can't love each other in the meantime."

Kadaj turned away. "It doesn't feel right without Tseng."

Aerith dug her phone out of her dress and touched a button. "Who says we'll be without Tseng? Old traditions never factor in modern technology."

Kadaj ran his finger along Tseng's face on the screen. "Oh, love. I miss you. We miss you so much."

Tseng's excited eyes checked the locked door of his room before returning to his loves' faces. "Show me how much. Tide me over until I can touch the both of you again."

Aerith licked Kadaj's neck. "We do as our prince commands us."

Kadaj smirked as he heard Tseng loosen his pants. "For now at least."

xxx

(Rehearsal Dinner)

Reno's son ran to Cloud and hugged and kissed his belly. "Hi Baby! I'm Lea! We gonna be best friends forever and get married! I love you!"

Reno shakily laughed as he pulled his grinning boy away. "The things that come out of kids' mouths these days. Don't get your old man killed, yo."

Cloud petted his Shinra as Rufus reached for his missing shotgun. "Stop. Lea is five. Our baby's not even born yet. I'm sure he'll grow out of it."

Rufus snarled as Riku kissed Sora's cheek and helped him walk around. "Not damned likely. A pox on your house, Fair!"

Zack held his glass up. "Can't keep us Fairs down, Shinra! SOLDIER strong all the way!"

Genesis clinked glasses with Sephiroth. "Hear hear. Why am I here? I should be helping Nero with his next exhibition."

Sephiroth nibbled on a shrimp. "Shelke agreed to dance at the reception. She would have been fine traveling with us. You elbowed your way in as her chaperone. Gods forbid the Wedding of the Season happen without your sparkling presence."

Genesis refilled their glasses. "I never miss a performance of Shelke's. Rosso is away killing bad guys and earning gil. Nero's busy with his little bits of glass and crockery. Uncle Angeal is at SOLDIER HQ in case of emergencies. Mama needed a vacation."

Sephiroth observed Riku pick Sora up so they could dance together. "Does it end with Mama riding a certain Wutaiian bartender or two into the floor?"

Genesis stole a shrimp from Sephiroth's plate. "What happens in Wutai, stays in Wutai."

Sephiroth sighed, as Rufus took Sora away, and left Riku crying on the dance floor. "Not everything. Riku was made in Wutai. Oh, the volume my child has."

Zack cuddled his little SOLDIER. "Breathe, Buddy. It's time for Sora to eat. He'll be back."

Riku inhaled then released a wail on his Dada's shoulder. "MINE! Sooooraaaa!"

Genesis's eyes lit up with humor. "Riku inherited Zack's wooing ways. It's just like the old days, except Zack would be face-down in the mud. MINE! Seeeeeeeph!"

Sephiroth picked at some pineapple. "My Puppy never had much restraint especially in public. I was so hoping Riku would take after me. Perhaps the next baby."

Genesis stole the shrimp off Zack's plate. "Perhaps."

xxx

(The Next Day)

The ceremony went off without a hitch.

Tseng left his spouses, old and new, breathless with promising kisses.

Cid winced as the Temple erupted with clanging. "Cowbells? Whut the fuck… "Don't Fear The Reaper"... You Turks are all fucked in the head."

Vincent happily rapped on the cowbell Veld had returned to him a few days ago. "Not many have put Turks and cowbells together and gotten Death. What does that say about you, Captain?"

Cid hugged his gunslinger as their son danced back down the aisle with his new mates. "That Ah'm fucked in the head and Ah love you."

Vincent kissed his man. "Glad we're in agreement."

Loz shook his muscled arm. "Let go! You can't take it with ya, Lady. I need it for work."

Elena set her cowbell to the side and grinned at the disturbed man. "I bet you do. Let me borrow the rest of you tonight and I'll set your sweet ass free in the morning."

Loz's face became beet red as he checked to make sure his parents didn't hear. "I'm not a dumb lunk anymore. Father has taught us to respect ourselves and others. I won't be used as a bored Turk's bed-warmer."

Elena caressed Loz's strong chin. "We can cuddle, talk, and get to know each other. Whatever you want."

Loz tilted his face away. "What do you really want?"

Elena's gaze passed by Rude and Tifa kissing in the aisle and Lea being hugged between Reno and Yazoo. "Love and a safe place to run to. Same as the rest of the Turks."

Loz placed a strong hand over Elena's. "Cuddles and talk. It's all I'm promising."

Elena's face lightened up and she kissed Loz's cheek. "I'll take it."

On Loz's other side, Cid patted Vincent's stiff arm. "We taught our boy right. Elena won't get pregnant till Loz can support her."

Vincent's annoyed gaze met Elena's jubilant one. "Elena is a Turk. Pregnancy is the last thing I am worried about."

xxx

(Reception)

Cloud slow-danced with his grumpy Shinra. "If we went by your father's old standards, Riku comes from the best stock. The two best warriors of Shinra. He's even a quarter Turk from Vincent."

Rufus held his love closer. "It's not the Valentine lineage I'm concerned with."

Zack ran by waving his arms with Riku hanging off his back. "Chicken Dance is coming up! Who's ready to Chicken Dance!"

Cloud kissed Rufus's collarbone. "By the old standards, Sora's mother is illegitimate country trash who was drummed out of Shinra before he could be kicked out for being useless."

Rufus halted Cloud's words by grabbing his face. He made sure their eyes met. "Sora's mother is Rufus Shinra's everything. Say it back to me."

Cloud placed his small hands over Rufus's. "I am your everything and you are mine."

Rufus swelled Cloud's lips with kisses. "Never forget it."

The party cheered as "Don't Fear The Reaper" played.

Aerith kissed Kadaj before Tseng twirled her. "Baby, take my hand."

Kadaj drew her in. "We'll be able to fly."

Tseng yanked his spouses to his firm body. "Baby, I'm your man."

Cid shook his head with a chuckle. "Fucked with a capital F."

Vincent fondled his Captain, uncaring who saw under the low lights. "We can be like they are. Come on, Baby."

Cid nestled closer, so Vincent's cape hid his erection. "Become like they are? Heh. Order me up a cowbell, 'cause this Captain's ready to fly."

Yazoo sat with a sleeping Lea on his lap. "It's okay, Reno. Leave him be."

Reno placed another glass of punch in front of Yazoo. "You killed it at the Temple, Yaz. Lea never saw you sing before. You got yourself a new fan in my baby, yo."

Yazoo ran his fingers through Lea's fiery hair. "I'd like to be more… Oh! I'm sorry. I'm being disrespectful. Cissnei will always be Lea's mom. What I meant was…"

Reno silenced the babbling man with a kiss. "I know what ya meant. I think ya might be too late. Lea asked me if we could keep the pretty singing doll forever. I said it was up to you. It's your call, Yaz. You say no and this Turk and Baby Turk disappear, yo."

Yazoo gripped the Turk's arm, while clutching Lea closer to his heart. "Don't be cruel, Reno. I'm sorry I teased before. Please don't take Lea away from me. It's been so cold since I was awakened. With you and your child, I finally feel warm and safe."

Reno trailed kisses down a pale neck. "Gonna make you feel a whole lot warmer, yo."

Yazoo lifted Reno's face. "After we put Lea to bed."

Sephiroth held a limp Riku up. "Can you take him too? I think they'll sleep better if they're not alone."

Reno sneered at a grinning Genesis, sitting next to Sephiroth. "Nosy-ass SOLDIERs. Mind your own!"

Genesis raised a glass. "And miss the romance? It's why I come to these shindigs, darling. That and the open bar. Oh, bartender! Mama needs a refill in more ways than one!"

Sephiroth ignored Genesis and handed a sleeping Riku to Yazoo. "You're a lifesaver. Thank you. Alcohol makes Zack hyper instead of sleepy. I'll be up the rest of the night with him."

Yazoo kissed the boys in his arms. "You could try to get a refund."

Sephiroth's face cracked with a small smile as Zack led another round of line dancing. "The receipt has long expired. I'm afraid I'm stuck with him."

XXX

(Midgar - One Week Before Gratitude Day)

Yazoo corralled Lea and Riku as they entered the festive shop. "Look for something nice to give Grandpa Vincent and Poppy Cid for Gratitude Day. No running around."

The elderly shopkeeper clapped her hands as the boys marveled at her shiny wares. "It's wonderful to see you in my shop again, Yazoo. I never miss Sunday service at the church."

Yazoo patted the lady's arm. "The service wouldn't be the same without you, Maisie. Oh, you've placed your Winter Solstice ornaments out early."

The granny cradled a bauble with crooked fingers. "Time seems to run faster than ever during the holidays. So many customers asked for Winter Solstice ornaments for Gratitude Day gifts last year. Old Maisie knows when the customers are right."

Yazoo's reply was interrupted by the front door being locked by a group of men. "Excuse me, I don't believe it's closing time yet."

One of the men elbowed the other. "Hey. There's General Sephiroth's kid. Bet SOLDIER would pay high gil to get the brat back."

The supposed leader charged up the taser in his hand. "Secure the Turk kid first. Watch his hands. Little shit throws fireballs."

The two boys ran to Maisie to protect her. The elderly lady instead crouched down and covered the protesting kids so she would be hurt first before the children.

Yazoo centered himself. "You're ignoring me. I don't think I like that."

One of the thugs motioned with a cudgel. "What the fuck you gonna do? Gonna sing for us, Songbird?"

The leader licked his lips. "He'll sing for me alright. The rest of ya go for the kids. Kill the old lady if she gets in the way. Heh. Kill her anyway. Less witnesses the better."

Yazoo smiled as the ruffian raised the taser to his face. He focused his thoughts towards his family. "_Father… Brothers… Give me your strength…"_

The long-haired lad laughed with joy as Chaos replied in his mind. "_You have it, my prince. Have fun. We are on our way."_

The leader screamed as Yazoo broke his hand then ripped his arm off. "The General should be here soon. I hope you can keep me entertained until then."

Ten minutes later, Zack covered his nose and mouth as he surveyed the gore covered walls of the shop. "Remind me to never piss off your brothers, Seph."

The General gently squeezed his little SOLDIER. "Mama and Dada are here, Riku. You're safe."

The tyke patted his Mama's cheek. "I know. I didn't see anything. Lea covered my eyes when Maisie didn't. He says I gotta stay SOLDIER for Sora. What's he mean, Mama?"

Sephiroth's glowing eyes landed on a shivering little Turk. "Never you mind, Riku. Suffice to say Lea shall be having an extremely good Winter Solstice this year."

Reno held his trembling boy together. "Ya did good, Lea. Real good. It'd help if you would start talkin' now. Can't take another month of silence like after your mom died, yo."

Vincent sailed through the crowd to place his hand on the youngster's head. "Turk, report."

Lea straightened up and the sound of his voice relieved Reno's heart. "There were eight perps, Sir. Once they deemed the shop secure, seven were ordered to detain me and Riku for future exchanges. The leader was set on securing Yazoo. He planned t-t-to h-h-hurt him…"

Vincent stepped back as the brave child dissolved into tears. "You have raised an exemplary Turk, Reno. I am honored to welcome him into our family. You are also invited into the clan when you are ready."

Reno managed a small smile as he observed a proud Yazoo, covered completely with the blood of his enemies, being praised by his brothers. "Think I might take you up on your offer soon, Vincent. This family isn't complete without our Yaz, yo."

Cid held a pensive Valentine. "Too bad about Maisie's shop. Those assholes didn't rattle her a bit. Talk about a tough old bird."

Vincent caressed Cid's strong arms. "Maisie's husband was a mentor of mine and Veld's. Her shop was well-known to be Turk protected. Someone has grossly overstepped and needs to be corrected."

Cid smooched his retired Turk. "Guess we'll be stayin' in Midgar for a smidge longer."

Vincent's gaze met a newly arrived Tseng's. "Just a smidge. I believe all the Turks wish to spend Gratitude Day with their friends and family at home. Not hunting down scurrilous criminals."

Cid chuckled as Rude and Tifa arrived. The doting barkeep was quick to tickle a serious Riku into giggles. "Bullshit. You Turks live to hunt down and kill scurrilous criminals."

Vincent's crimson eyes scanned the shadows. He was comforted to see the area surrounded by Turks. "Gun and run until the end of the fun."

A supervising Veld crouched down to tousle Lea's hair. "Drink yourself blind when the job is done."

A few days later, an unnerved Lea was brought into the Shinra Townhouse by Reno. "Am I in trouble, Dad?"

Reno patted his boy's back with a steady hand. "Naw. There's someone who wants to meet you. You made a lot of promises to him a few months ago. Time to put up or shut up, yo."

The pair entered a brightly lit playroom.

Lea was relieved to spy Riku playing with Sora. "Hey, guys. Can I join in?"

The little boy was surprised when Reno directed him towards a cushioned chair. "In a moment, Lea. Time to meet your future playmate, yo."

Cloud beamed, as he lowered his newborn baby, so a shy Lea could see him. "Your dad told Roxas how brave you were with the bad men. He couldn't wait to see you."

Lea tentatively kissed the baby's forehead. "Not so brave, Rox. An old lady was tougher than me, but I'm still growin.' I'll train harder and get bigger and braver. Swear."

Roxas burbled and gripped his new friend's finger hard.

Cloud cuddled his baby. "Roxas believes you. Now don't break his heart. Keep your promise. Do your best in the Junior Turk program and earn your rightful place in the Turks. Rufus and I will be relying on you to keep Roxas safe."

Lea blushed as Cloud kissed his cheek. "Yes, Sir. I won't let you or the Boss down."

Cloud rocked his child as Lea joined Riku and Sora. "I will be sending a thankful prayer to Cissnei tonight. She raised a wonderful Turk for my Roxas."

Reno took his place behind the chair as Rufus entered. "Damned straight she did, since it didn't come from this street rat, yo."

Rufus shook a wide-eyed Lea's hand. "In the future, I will be counting on you and Riku to keep my boys safe. Do not disappoint me."

Lea held a fiery fist up. "I'd burn the Planet for Roxas, Sir."

Riku nodded as Sora hugged his arm. "Me and Lea won't let you down, Sir. Promise."

Cloud clucked his tongue. "Enough, Rufus. Let them be children for a little while longer."

Rufus straightened up and observed his future Shinra warriors at play. "My Cloud is always right. Playtime will be over soon enough. Have fun while you can."

XXX

(Rocket Town - Gratitude Day)

Cid peered at the frying turkey. "Is two turkeys enough for this crew?"

Vincent kissed his worried husband. "It's more than enough. They're good sized birds and everyone brought a side dish. We'll have food for days. If worse comes to worse, we'll fry another turkey. It doesn't take long."

Loz picked up a finished turkey to bring to the serving table. "You won't need to, Father. I brought the roast, Yazoo brought a ham, and Kadaj brought two ducks from Wutai. We won't starve."

Cid nodded to his stepson. "Then it's settled. If Loz ain't gonna starve, the house got enough food 'til Winter Solstice."

Vincent waved at the running children. "Further away from the fryer, Boys! I won't have you hurt."

Riku skidded to a halt. "Fire won't hurt Lea."

Lea yanked his playmate towards the house. "The hot oil will. Let's go see the ducks. They still have their heads on!"

Riku sped after his friend. "Gross!"

Shadowed by a low-hanging tree, Yazoo fidgeted on a bench. "We should return to the party, Reno. I'm afraid what the boys will do to the ducks."

Reno stilled Yazoo's heart by getting down on one knee and holding a trembling hand. His ocean-blue eyes brimmed with sincerity. "Ya always singin' about the glamorous life. I got shit to offer except my love and Lea. Rufus raised my pay to be Sora's personal Turk. It should be enough for us to live a good life. Not the flashy one the Richie Rich's have been wooin' ya with. A good life with love and security."

Yazoo knelt to join his Turk on the ground. "A good life with you and Lea? It's just what I've been praying for. Put the ring on, Turk. My finger is waiting."

Reno nearly exploded with happiness and barely managed to put the ring on Yazoo's finger. "You won't regret this, Yaz. Swear."

Yazoo peered at the emerald ring with enhanced eyes. "Oh, Reno. It's perfection. What did you have to do…"

Reno helped Yazoo back on the bench. "Nothing dirty, Yaz. Just called in a favor to a jeweler I saved."

Yazoo arched an eyebrow. "Saved?"

Reno shrugged and embraced his fiance. "Rufus called off the hit and I caught Rude's fist before it went through the guy's head. It makes me a saviour to him, yo."

Yazoo relaxed and kissed his man's chin. "If you say so. I love you, Reno."

The Turk caressed his mate. "I love you, Yazoo. What the hell is that, Lea?"

The little boy hurriedly hid it behind his back. "A duck's head. Uncle Kadaj said I could have it."

Yazoo drew the child onto his lap. "Of course he did. Your dad finally proposed to me, Lea. I said yes. Are you okay with it?"

Lea played with the duck head. "You'll be our Yaz forever? You won't go away?"

Yazoo kissed the tyke. "Nope. You'll be stuck with me."

With a relieved grin, Lea kissed Reno and Yazoo. "It's about time. The old man was takin' forever."

Riku ran up to the tree. "Hey, Lea! Let's poke the gizzards before Poppy throws them away!"

Lea hopped off the bench. "Cool!"

Reno talked to Yazoo with the abandoned duck's head. "We're all mad here. You still want in, Songbird?"

Yazoo warmed his Turk with a sensuous kiss. "Absolutely."

In the house, Loz observed Elena expertly cut up one of the turkeys for serving. "What's your deal, Turk?"

Elena twirled the knife then resumed cutting. "What ya mean, Demo Man? I got plenty of deals."

Loz chewed on a roll. "I spoke with Rude and Reno. Ever since the thing with your sister, you don't do family. Why are you here with me?"

Elena methodically cut as she spoke. "I don't do family, but you do. You'd die inside without your family. If I want to stay with you, I have to do family too."

Loz placed the roll down and held the Turk's busy hands. "I like you for you, Elena. Don't be changing yourself. You'll start to resent me."

Elena hung her head. "I'm not! At least not mostly… I love being part of a family, but it broke my heart when my sister cut me out of her life. It was easier to focus on the work and forget about the rest. Meeting you screwed everything up."

Loz's forehead brushed Elena's. "I hope so. It's not right living life alone. I'm pretty sure our family will be getting a lot bigger in the New Year. You don't mind stickin' around?"

As another turkey was set down, Elena's face lit up with a wicked smile. "Try to keep me away, Big Boy."

Kadaj hung up his phone and slumped into Vincent's arms. "Aerith sends her love. The babies are being good and letting her sleep. She can't travel due to the pregnancy, but it still hurts to be away from her."

Vincent rocked his boy. "At least you were able to meet up with Tseng here. You both can video chat with Aerith later."

Kadaj nestled against Vincent. "What would I do without you, Father?"

Vincent moved as Lea and Riku ran by. "You and your brothers shall never know. Is that a duck's head?"

Kadaj burrowed into the cape. "My children will be little Princesses of Wutai. No duck heads or steaming gizzards for them."

Sephiroth wafted in with a surprise clasped in his arms. "Our grandfather and mother were scientists, Kadaj. Animal parts will be the least of your worries. Here is my Queen of Gongaga, Father. Zack has dubbed her 'Little Burrito.' Long may she reign."

Vincent's cape darted out to steal the wrapped up newborn baby girl.

Kadaj hopped back. "I forgot your cape could do that. Poor Zack. Sephiroth has birthed another doppelganger. Hi, Little Burrito."

Sephiroth frowned as the boys ran by again. "I'm afraid Zackary's contributions rise up later in life, such as the weird fascination with guts."

Cid stuck his head in the door. "You young'uns throw them gizzards in the trash! It's fuckin' unsanitary flippin' that shit in the air!"

The boys stopped giggling when both were held by a distinct pinch to the back of the neck.

The Turk Director spoke from on high. "Poppy Cid is correct. Remove the toxic material from the home and wash your hands WITH SOAP afterwards."

Lea nodded his head. "Yes, Sir. Right away, Sir."

Riku agreed with cowed eyes. "We're sorry, Uncle Tseng."

Tseng released the boys as Kadaj hugged him. "I can't stay."

Kadaj smooched his husband. "You made it. It's enough for me."

Vincent held the sweet baby. "You shall not be the only girl for long, Audrey. Your Cetra cousins will be born to bless the Planet anew. I'm sure you will be the best of friends. Born on Gratitude Day. I thought she was due in two more weeks."

Sephiroth embraced his father and palmed his daughter's head. "Audrey has inherited her father's impatience. This morning I skipped labor pains and went into full-on contractions. Five minutes later she was screaming in Zack's arms. Riku found it all very fascinating."

Vincent smiled at his firstborn. "You could have cancelled. Cid and I would have understood."

Sephiroth flounced his wing, nearly knocking Loz into the dessert table. "Bah! I am a super-enhanced SOLDIER. Childbirth is nothing."

Vincent whispered to his son. "Go rest in the second guest bedroom. Riku's playing with Lea and I'm not letting Audrey leave my sight. Are her milk bottles already in the fridge?"

The great General sagged against his parent. "Yes. I think I will take a small cat-nap. Thank you, Father."

As Sephiroth wobbled away, Vincent's eyes twirled from red to gold. The newborn cooed at her fanged grandparent. "Precious treasure. What fun we shall have."

Cid hung a brawny arm around his husband and tweaked a baby cheek. "Hold on, Chaos. No world domination until after we eat. Welcome to the Planet, Audrey Fair. Poppy loves you."

Vincent's eyes returned to crimson and brimmed with happy tears. "We are blessed, Cid. So blessed."

Cid snuggled his gunslinger as Riku and Lea ran around them. "Yer blessed, Vince. Ah'm jest taggin' along fer the love-filled ride. Are those duck heads?"

Vincent sighed as a humongous explosion erupted from the back yard. "Did Zack talk you into letting him fry the spare turkey?"

Cid bussed his irritated spouse. "The man gave us a new grandbaby fer Gratitude Day. We're redoing the backyard in the spring. No harm. No foul."

Reno poked his head in. "Lea! Riku! The fire truck is coming up the road!"

The boys ran screaming out the door.

The grandparents ventured out to view their grandsons join Zack in a celebratory fire dance.

Cid waved to the volunteer firemen. "Think they'll call up a demon?"

Chaos's voice flowed from Vincent. "Not with duck heads as the sacrifice. Demons are evil not cheap."

Yazoo slid up to Reno and held his hand. "We're all mad here. You still want in, Turk?"

Reno gently kissed his love as Lea helped the astonished firemen by controlling the flames. "Fuck yeah, Songbird. It's not a Turk Gratitude Day without at least one explosion, yo."

With dinner long underway, Lea and Riku snuck out to the outer tool shed.

Riku glanced back to the house. "Don't wanna get in trouble, Lea."

Lea's expression became more determined. "She hasn't eaten all day. We can't let her starve. Nobody will miss the food."

As Lea knocked, Riku placed two full plates and a bottle of water in front of the door. "Happy Gratitude Day, Ma'am. It's not poisoned. Please eat."

Cid appeared from around the other shed. "She knows it's not poisoned. You did good, boys. Go back inside. It's near time fer dessert. The pies ain't gonna eat themselves."

The Captain waited until the children entered the house and the tool shed door cracked open. "Ah've tried to let shit be, but Vincent got grandbabies now. He's got a kind heart, but the demons are territorial as fuck. If Sephiroth didn't talk him down, you would of been eviscerated in the front yard. Get out while the gettin's good, Shera. Ah'm not talkin' to you again."

Cid walked away and had to harden his heart as Shera's sobs drifted from the shed.

Vincent met his Captain at the back door. "You have given Shera hundreds of chances. Her mental illness was never your burden to bear."

Cid received his spouse's kisses with a sad smile. "Don't make me feel less like shit though. Our grandbabies are golden, Vince. They braved a butt-whoopin' to feed an unappreciative crazy lady."

Vincent steered his husband inside. "It's why they both received a second slice of pie."

Cid chortled as his sky-blue eyes roved over his raucous family. "Guess Ah got some catchin' up to do."

After dinner, Tseng waited until Cid fell asleep prior to calling the mental authorities. "Shera will finally get the help she needs. The village must be secure if my princesses are to visit in the future."

Vincent patted the Turk's arm and ignored the cheering demons in his head. "Understood. I will tell Cid that Shera's sister picked her up. It's the best for everyone."

An hour later, Cid awoke in his recliner with Riku sleeping on one side, Lea on the other, and Audrey asleep on his chest. The manly demolition expert's sudden tears trailed down his face.

Vincent was quick to soothe his husband. "What's the matter? The grandbabies love their Poppy, especially our Little Burrito."

Cid kissed Vincent's hand. "How the fuck did this sinner get so lucky?""

Vincent kissed Cid's head as their family readied for another round of Charades in the other room. "You married a villainous Turk and his four demons. I hope you don't regret it."

Cid wiped his eyes and patted the yawning newborn's back. "Best day of mah life when Ah pounded on yer coffin, Vince. Bar none."

XXX

(Shinra Townhouse)

Arriving home for lunch, Rufus hurried to the playroom as he heard Cloud crying.

Spying his alarmed husband in the doorway, Cloud turned his face away. "Roxas has been testy for a week. Now he won't take the bottle at aaaaaalllllll!"

Rufus embraced his distressed spouse as he sent a glare towards his second child seated in Cloud's lap. "A week? Interesting. Where is Sora?"

Cloud wept as Roxas spat up the little he had left in his mouth. "Mama took him to the Farmer's Market. All the vendors love Sora. She usually gets half her purchases for free."

Rufus kissed his Cloud and took hold of the infant . "Go take a nap. I think I know what's going on."

Cloud hesitated at the door. "Please don't be harsh with Roxas. He's a Shinra, but he's just a baby."

Rufus smiled to his spouse. "How can I be harsh with him, Cloud? He looks like you."

Once his mate had left, Rufus frowned at his second-born. "Testy for a week. Hmph. I didn't want to bring you to the office, but your Mama needed the break, and I can never tell him no. Sora never pays attention to work conversations. You, on the other hand, listened quite well. Shinra did lose revenue by agreeing to the Liu deal, but it was a quick way to secure the land around Auntie Aerith's church. Your Mama loves the relic."

The unconvinced baby refused the offered bottle. "Bah!"

Rufus nodded to Tseng as the Turk walked in. "Shinra did lose face temporarily. The Turks will be reaffirming the company's hold over Sectors 5 and 6 soon. Not right away. We'll have to make it look like another drug war breaking out."

Roxas waved a fist at his Papa. "Nah! Tppppt!"

Rufus brought his stubborn son closer. "Think you take my place already? Try this on for size. Be a good Shinra for Mama or I will give Shinra, Inc. to Sora. That's right. Your tree-hugging, peasant-loving do-gooder of an older brother will give the company away piece by piece while you watch. I won't completely disown you. You'll have gil to spend, but zero power. We both know Shinras are nothing without power."

Roxas smacked at the bottle with his hands.

Rufus brought the nipple closer to the babe's mouth. "You won't be able to kill Sora. Riku will defeat you at every turn. Behave for your Mama or Shinra, Inc. goes to your brother. Do not try me, Roxas. You will not win."

Tseng smiled as the sullen baby began to drink. "Veld was right. Raising a Shinra is not easy."

Rufus kissed his boy. "Especially when he's as pretty as a Cloud."

XXX

(Shinra Square - Winter Solstice Season)

On stage, Yazoo was absolutely fetching in a white faux fur jacket and matching hat.

_You'll be doing alright, with your Solstice of white_

_But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Solstice…_

First Class SOLDIER Zack jumped onto the small stage. "Let's hear it for Yazoo Valentine! This songbird sings better with every new donation to the Annual SOLDIER Toy Drive! Give what ya can! We'll be here all Winter Solstice Season!"

A proud Sephiroth was surprised when Vincent and Cid entered the Square. "You weren't supposed to arrive until tomorrow. How did you convince Father to show up here, Cid?"

The grandparent grinned as Riku and Lea ran up to hug him. "No convincin' to be done. Vince heard his baby singin' and here we are."

Vincent rocked his granddaughter. "Happy First Solstice, Audrey. Grandpa loves you."

Lea squeezed Vincent's legs. "Yaz's break is soon. Will you eat lunch with us?"

Sephiroth petted his parent's back. "The company is sending food for Zack and the other SOLDIERs, so the kids and I will be with Yazoo."

Vincent kissed his firstborn. "Count me and Poppy in."

Back on stage, Yazoo excitedly waved to his parents. "This one is to the best role models ever. Father and Cid, I love you."

_Have yourself a merry little Solstice_

_Let your heart be light_

_Next year all our troubles will be out of sight…_

Cid snuggled against his misty-eyed gunslinger. "You see any troubles, Vince."

Holding Audrey close, Vincent sniffed back his happy tears. "Nothing we can't muddle through somehow."

Sephiroth looked away as Zack swooped by for a sweet kiss. "Silly Puppy. I'm a sure thing. Flash your shininess over there."

Zack winked his eye. "No such thing with my Angel. I'll sparkle for the crowd, but all my love is for you, Seph. Forever."

Sephiroth's blush rushed up his face as Zack kissed him again and leaped away. "Is he trying to kill me? I just had a baby."

Vincent motioned to Riku and Lea. "Boys, stay where we can see you! Zack loves family. All these country men do. I wouldn't mind more grandchildren at all."

Sephiroth smiled as Cid caught the boys and twirled them around. "I'll think about it. Kadaj's babies should appease your enthusiasm for family when they're born."

Vincent tickled Audrey so the baby wiggled with laughter. "With this joy warming my heart? Not likely."

High above the Square, in Shinra Tower, Reno groaned as he viewed his happy family through the binoculars. "It sucks being the main breadwinner of the family. There ain't ever enough bread, yo."

Rude flipped through more sales on his phone. "It why we're working double overtime, Partner. Gil don't grow on trees, not even in the Tower."

Reno walked over to the bassinet and clicked his tongue. "Why are you givin' your Reno guff, Roxas? It's nap time, yo."

Rude chortled as a stuffed animal hit Reno square on the nose. "Master Shinra says no."

Cloud walked in from the balcony. "I'm bringing Sora down to have lunch with Riku. Reno, why don't you come with me and get Lea. I think Roxas will nap if he sees him."

Rufus paused with his phone call. "Go, Reno. If Roxas doesn't get his nap, no one is having a Happy Solstice."

A few elevator rides later, Lea was rubbing the baby's tummy. "Happy Solstice, Roxas. I love you. Sleep well."

Reno fidgeted next to Cloud. "Too damned young for that talk, yo."

Cloud twinkled with joy as Lea kissed Roxas's cheek. "It's an innocent protective love. Leave it be, Reno. If it becomes harmful. Rufus will end it."

Reno caught the Shinra's scowl as Lea placed a blanket around Roxas. "It's what I'm afraid of. He's asleep, Lea. Time for lunch, yo."

Lea halted by Rufus's desk and smiled his most winning smile. "Have a Happy Solstice, President Shinra."

Rufus hung up the phone and managed a small smile in return. "Have a Happy Solstice, Lea."

After Cloud, Sora, and Lea left, Rufus peered out the window. "I shall trust this thing your son calls love up to a point, Reno. Make sure Lea does not overstep his station until he can be deemed a proper partner for a Shinra heir. Understand, Turk?"

Reno made a low bow to his employer. "Completely, Sir."

xxx

(Shinra Square - Nighttime)

As the SOLDIERs packed up the donated toys, Rosso warmed her sister's hands with her own. "I can't believe you joined Yazoo for his last song."

Shelke smiled as she danced in place. "Total impulse. He sang so beautifully. I had to dance. Did it look okay? The cold made my joints stiffen up."

Nero wrapped his overlong scarf around Shelke's neck. "It was pure poetry. You and Yazoo brought the crowd and the whole Tower to tears."

Angeal gathered his nephew and nieces together. "I made sure it was recorded and sent to your Mama at HQ. He's meeting us for a late dinner. I'm sure Genesis is overflowing with praise. Thanks for helping me with the Toy Drive. More volunteers are always welcome."

As the family exited the Square, Rosso buttoned up her coat. "It was nothing. It was pure coincidence we all had the day off."

Nero walked alongside her. "Yes. Pure coincidence. No two week planning for us. No, sir."

Shelke pirouetted down the street. "Uncle Angeal, I usually dedicate my dances to Mama. I dedicated tonight's dance to you. You've given your whole life over to us. Thank you."

Angeal hung his head as Rosso, Nero, and Shelke trapped him in a loving hug. "Aw shucks. I didn't have much of a life prior to you guys showing up. Neither did Genesis. You three made our lives whole and don't let your Mama tell you any different."

Shelke resumed twirling down the street with Rosso and Nero following her. "We love you, Uncle Angeal."

Angeal smiled and took a few steps. "I love-."

Rosso froze as a huge hole was blown through her torso. "Shelke…

The ballerina trembled in place as her sister crumpled to the ground.

Nero shrieked and covered his ears as a distinct sound was emitted from the rooftops. He fell next to Rosso. His form rippled and contorted as he fought for control.

Shelke's reflexes kicked in as she watched Angeal topple like a great tree.

Shelke dodged the explosive nets shot her way, crawled on her hands-and-knees to Angeal, and activated her old defensive shield. She pressed a button on his SOLDIER wristwatch. "HQ! We are under attack. Three casualties. Need a specialized medical unit. Rosso Rhapsodos shot through the chest. Nero Rhaposodos neutralized by a strange sound like a dog whistle. Commander Angeal Hewley is down. I don't know how… His m-m-mouth is f-f-foaming…"

Nero managed to speak through clenched teeth. "Shelke! Extend shield! Cancel sound!"

Shelke closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might. Her Deepground abilities screamed with disuse as she extended her shield to Nero. "I can't get it to Rosso!"

Nero took a few breaths, shook his head, and stood up straight. "Rosso is unconscious but healing. Pinpoint enemy locations, Sister. The Darkness shall be fed well."

Shelke kept a hand on Angeal's barely moving chest. "Interrogations, Nero!"

Nero contemplated his surroundings. "Noted. Imprison, but do not crush. The Turks will have a full house soon."

As the activated Mako ate at her small body. Shelke dug deep inside, fought past the excruciating physical pain, and triggered her locator ability.

The night lit up with laser lights coming from Shelke and pointing directly to the surprised enemy.

Nero roared as he released the Darkness to capture and silence his family's foes. He focused on his sense of self, as Chaos had taught him, so he wouldn't tear himself apart.

The former Deepground warrior collapsed as Genesis appeared at the scene.

The First Class destroyed the sound machine with one slash of his fiery sword. He landed next to his ballerina and tried to hold her. "Shelke!"

Shelke sagged into her Mama's embrace, but refused to remove her hand from Angeal's chest. "No, Mama! Don't move me! I have to protect him. He's not healing… I don't know why he's not healing…"

Genesis stayed with Shelke as help arrived for Rosso, Nero, and Angeal. He took in as much of his children's pain as he could without passing out. "I know you Turks. Don't you dare strip my son of his prisoners and leave him in a comatose state in the corner. Nero will be transported to the hospital wing with his sister. Your interrogations can wait until he regains consciousness and is released by the physicians."

Reno prowled by. "You're talkin' total old school, Genesis. We're all about positivity and empathy at Shinra now, yo."

Genesis held Shelke tighter as she shook with exhaustion. "Where's Tseng? My family's near massacre not good enough for his personal attention?"

Reno whistled as Rude hopped into an ambulance. "Aerith went into labor. Blessings all around this Winter Solstice. You'll probably see him in the hospital wing, yo."

Genesis swallowed back a sob as Rosso's lower half was secured so it wouldn't fall off. "I can hardly wait."

XXX

(Shinra Tower - Hospital Wing - Next Day)

In Angeal's private room, Zack held his unconscious mentor's hand. "You can't see yourself, but your hair's all gray now. Really distinguished. Add a beard and you're next Solstice's Santa Claus for sure. We can't make it official until you wake up. So can you wake up? You've got everyone crying and it's a real bummer."

Sephiroth peered through the observation window with his arms crossed against his chest. "The physicians state Angeal's enhanced healing has been chemically shut down and his body is degrading. It shall not end until he is dead. I wonder who this particular 'bullet' was originally meant for?"

Tseng stood next to his shoulder. "Not you and especially not Angeal. The old President genuinely enjoyed the Commander. He found all the talk about honor amusing."

"It was meant for me."

The pair circled around to view a completely wrecked Genesis. The First Class tottered past them to rest his forehead on the window. "Nothing else makes sense. I traded my shift at the Toy Drive with Angeal yesterday. I had no idea my babies were going to show up. Once we agreed to meet for a late dinner, I didn't feel so bad. The children love spending time with their Uncle Angeal... It should have been me."

Tseng tilted his head. "I don't think you were the main target, Genesis. The enemy came close to blowing Rosso in half. Nero's head was nearly liquified by sound waves. Yet, Shelke was meant to be stopped with non-harmful nets."

Genesis turned to glare at the Turk Director. "Non-harmful? The nets were explosive. I viewed the flashing charges connected at the ends myself."

Tseng straightened a shirt cuff. "The charges were flashing. That's all they were set up to do. The enemy believed Shelke would be so traumatized she would remain trapped and docile for kidnapping."

Reno slinked up to his superior. "Shelke's older, but she still counts as an enhanced kid. One who can dance all of Swan Lake to a private audience of perverts while naked, yo."

Sephiroth caught Genesis as he crumpled and covered his mouth. "Enough, Reno!"

Reno twirled his EMR. "Easy, General. The fuckers went after my Lea twice for starters. It seems they're now shootin' for the bigger fry with Shelke. Guess who's kid, or should I say Little Burrito, might be next?"

The Turks stilled as the air shimmered around Sephiroth's livid form and both his and Genesis's wings appeared.

Tseng waved his hands to forestall the destruction. "We need Nero to wake up for the interrogations, so we can verify our suspicions. Until we get the intel, all our children are in danger, especially my baby Cetras."

"I can do it."

Genesis hurried to Shelke's side. "The Turks can wait. You should be resting."

Shelke's sad eyes drifted to her Uncle Angeal through the observation window. "I can't rest until Uncle wakes up, Mama. If I can help, I will."

A few moments later, Shelke was gently knocking Nero's head with a small fist. "Wake up, Sleepyhead. I bet all the bad guys are giving you indigestion. Time to wake up and make them pay. Come on, Nero."

There was no warning. One minute the Tower experienced a complete blackout. The next moment the light reappeared and Nero opened his eyes. "Ugh. What a foul taste in my soul. I hope the criminals are extremely uncomfortable where I left them."

Rude tapped on his tablet and flipped it around for Nero to view. "All secure in the main Turk holding cell. We'll have to separate them, but your work is done. Thanks."

Genesis blinked at the screen. "You piled them one on top of each other. How tidy. Please send me a screenshot of that, Rude. Angeal will be so proud when he wakes up."

Nero looked over to a slumbering Rosso as Shelke rested next to him. "Will Uncle Angeal wake up?"

Genesis kissed his children. "Yes, he will. There is no other option."

Outside Angeal's room, a dejected Zack was halted by a jarring Hojo lookalike. "Whoa! Talk about scary. Anyone tell ya you should get a face change?"

The medical worker tapped on his computer tablet. "Pardon me, First Class Fair. It has come to Shinra's attention that we have absolutely no medical files on your son, Riku Fair. I understand he wishes to join SOLDIER in the future. This would be impossible with him being an unknown."

Zack rubbed his tired eyes. "Unknown? His mother is General Sephiroth and I'm his father. It says so in our medical files and on our Fan Club sites."

The worker made a few more taps on his tablet. "I have no interest in Social Media. Would it be convenient to bring the child in soon? A few simple tests should suffice. The shots would only leave a temporary sting."

Zack stared at the little man. "No. Just no to everything. And try to keep my kid out of SOLDIER. I'm sure President Shinra will have something to say. His firstborn is counting on mine to protect him in the future."

Zack managed five whole steps when the medical worker cleared his throat. "We've had a report of a new addition to your family. An Audrey Fair? Although females are barred from joining SOLDIER, Shinra would still be interested in testing her. While babies do bruise easily, I am confident she will not be harmed much."

The worker froze as Zack's fist went through the brick wall next to his head.

Zack leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Leave."

Before the shocked man could speak, Cid grabbed Zack's arm. "You fuckin' deaf! Ya heard the First Class! Git!"

The terrified man ran down the hallway.

Cid chuckled as Zack yanked his hand from the wall. "Jest when Ah think yer happy-go-lucky. Ya got some spunk, boy!

Zack turned to see an amused Vincent holding Audrey and a wide-eyed Sephiroth. "Sorry. Is it lunchtime already?"

Sephiroth flew forward and rested his head on Zack's shoulder. "You are so delicious when you're defending our family."

Zack's dusty hand rested on the General's hip. "Ya still think I'm pretty, Angel?"

Sephiroth kissed along his man's jaw. "You know I do, Puppy."

Cid smooched Vincent. "Guess we'll be watchin' Audrey fer a spell. You ready to meet our new grandbabies?"

Vincent rocked his Little Burrito. "Oh yes. The more the merrier."

xxx

Later that night, Cloud sat next to a comatose Angeal. "I'm sorry I haven't come to visit sooner, Commander Hewley. Family life is a lot more difficult than I thought it would be. I am trying to instill the values of honesty and integrity in my sons that you introduced to me and Zack. Sora holds those principles close to his heart. Roxas… he's a work-in-progress."

"That's one way of putting it." Rufus stood tall in the doorway.

Cloud kept his gaze on Angeal. "I left you to visit an old friend. I'm not running away. Why must you always think the worst?"

The Shinra pulled a chair over and settled next to his spouse. "Because it's usually the worst for me. I know Sora is at a sleepover with Riku and Lea. I did not know you had different plans. You and Roxas."

Cloud kissed the sleeping baby strapped to his chest. "Roxas is difficult, but he's mine. I will never give up on him or on you."

Rufus kissed his Cloud. "Glad to hear."

The couple looked over at a timid knock at the door.

Cloud stood. "Rosso, how nice to see you. Are you cleared to walk yet?"

The sound of running thundered down the hall and Genesis appeared behind his daughter. "What are you doing!? Your spine is still reconnecting itself."

Rosso held up her hand. "I need to do this, Mama. Nero? Bolster my strength, Brother. Uncle Angeal needs to hear this in the Lifestream."

Shelke pulled Genesis from the door as Nero helped his sister to remain standing.

Rufus made to leave. "This is a private moment. We should go, Cloud."

Cloud yanked his Shinra back down. "No way."

Shelke placed her palm on the observation window. "Help me to transmit the sound, Mama. Take away my pain."

Unsure of what was happening, Genesis held Shelke. "Till the day I die, daughter."

Shelke closed her eyes and tapped into her old abilities. "Let the Planet hear your love, Rosso."

Rosso reached over and held Angeal's hand. "Uncle, please hear me."

_I don't need sleigh rides in the snow_

_Don't want a Solstice that's blue_

_Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows_

_'Cause all I want for Solstice is you_

Genesis hissed with the pain. "My baby sings? Why does Rosso never sing for us?"

Shelke helped to relay the sound waves. "The Restrictors made her sing for every major meeting. Once we were freed, Rosso swore to never sing again."

Genesis blinked back the tears. "Oh, Angeal. How loved you are."

_I don't need expensive things_

_They don't matter to me_

_All that I want, it can't be found_

_Underneath the Solstice tree_

Cloud rested against Rufus and cuddled his baby as his inner thoughts were proclaimed in song.

_You are the angel atop my tree_

_You are my dream come true_

_Santa can't bring me what I need_

_'Cause all I want for Solstice is you..._

Rufus kissed his Cloud. "Still?"

Cloud smiled with the kiss. "Always."

The room's occupants jumped as hoarse coughing filled the room.

Angeal opened bleary eyes. "Why is everybody crying? Am I dead? I feel like I'm dead. Was that you singing, Rosso? Thank you, Niece. It was just the thing to steer me home."

Genesis stood back as his relieved children swamped Angeal with love. "Let the man breathe! He's just returned from the Lifestream."

Cloud stood up and patted an awake Roxas. "Welcome back, Angeal. We'll leave you with your family."

Rufus paused by Genesis prior to leaving. "Shelke broadcast Rosso's song across the Planet. Don't be surprised if she gets swamped with recording offers."

Genesis waved the notion away. "Nothing matters until Angeal is well. I'll worry about it later."

On the other side of the Hospital Wing, Aerith rocked her brown-haired baby as Tseng held the blonde. "What a truly lovely song. I'm sure I'm not the only one in this Tower who agreed with Rosso's feelings."

Kadaj observed all the people in the room. "No, definitely not."

Vincent stood like a scared deer. "When did my cape become a radio?"

Yuffie appeared from under the cape and held something up to Vincent. "The song came from the phone you always forget you have. It was broadcast on all our phones."

Cid snuggled his gunslinger. "No witchcraft. Jest modern technology bein' used fer love fer once."

Vincent slumped against his Captain. "Oh good. The demons thought they were being exorcised."

Sephiroth held his crying Puppy. "Yes, Zack. I felt it too. Angeal is awake. He is busy tonight with his family and the medical staff. We will visit him tomorrow."

Zack surprised the General with a deep kiss. "You are the angel atop my tree."

Sephiroth returned the love. "You are my dream come true."

As Kadaj sat by Aerith, Tseng gave the blonde baby to him. "Santa can't bring me what I need."

Kadaj and Aerith pulled their Turk to the bed and sang the last line. "Cause all I want for Solstice is you."

XXX

(Angeal's Room - Next Morning)

Angeal awoke to a welcome sight holding his hand. "Sorry to bother you, Mom."

Gillian kissed her son's cheek. "Oh, Angeal. You have always been a blessing to me. Both you and Genesis."

Angeal glanced down to an exhausted Genesis slumbering by his side. "I can't stay, Mom. The Goddess enjoyed Rosso's song, so she sent me back. I don't want to leave again, but I feel my body shutting down with each minute that passes."

Gillian nodded. "The chemical attack inflicted on you was meant to be fatal. Prior to leaving Shinra, I thought I had destroyed or sabotaged all the harmful experiments I had worked on. I should have known Shinra made copies. Part of your suffering is my fault."

Rosso answered from the doorway. "No, it's not, Grandma. The blame lies with the evil people who wished to steal Shelke from us."

Gillian had Rosso take her chair and sat next to her. "Stubborn girl. You need to rest to heal."

Nero brought chairs in for him and Shelke. "Good luck with that, Grandma. Rosso never does what she's told."

Rosso smirked at her brother. "It kept you alive more than once."

Shelke kissed her Grandma. "It kept all of us alive more than once."

Genesis stirred next to his brother. "Such noisy children. I wonder where they get it from?"

Angeal gave Genesis a weak hug. "It's not long now, Gen. I can hear her calling me."

Genesis clutched his brother as Gillian comforted her upset grandchildren. "Not yet, 'Geal. I'm not ready to let go."

Angeal managed a small laugh. "Will you ever be?"

Genesis hid his face against Angeal's wheezing chest. "No."

The grieving family was startled by a clearing of the throat.

A refreshed Aerith stood in the doorway. "It seems we've arrived just in time. Tseng! Kadaj! Place the babies on either side of Angeal. I'm sorry, Genesis. We need you to move."

A wary Genesis rose up. "What is this? What are you planning to do with your glow worms? How will this help Angeal?"

Aerith huffed. "My girls are not glow worms! They are shining with the power of the Lifestream which they will use to heal Angeal."

Although Genesis's greatest wish was for Angeal to heal, he didn't want newborns to be harmed. "Aerith, are you sure?"

Aerith raised her hands. "I would never place my girls in danger. The plain fact is they won't eat until they grant the favor of the nice lady who visited them. I will make sure the babies are not tired out by the act."

Angeal smiled to a confused Rosso. "The Goddess truly loved your song, Niece. Thank you."

Gillian held the hardened mercenary as she burst into tears. "No more doubts, Rosso. Your singing is a blessing not a curse."

Aerith rubbed her hands together. "Here we go, Angeal. Pay no attention to all the nosy people outside. They all just love you."

Past the window, Zack waved to his mentor as Sephiroth stood next to him. "We're gonna have a Winter Solstice miracle, Seph."

Sephiroth studied how the babies shared their power with Aerith. "We certainly will, Zack."

Vincent clasped a sleeping Audrey as Cid held him close. "Not two days old and so powerful. I am proud, yet so frightened for our new granddaughters."

Cid glanced around at the gathered family and friends. "No need to be scared, Vince. These girls got most of Midgar and all of Wutai protecting them. If all else fails, they got their crazy ninja aunt."

Yuffie bounced in place. "Watch it, old man! I'm not just a crazy ninja aunt. I'm a GREAT crazy ninja aunt. That's twice the great for half the crazy!

Rude stood with Reno and Elena. "If this works, it'll be one less thing on our plate."

Elena sent another text to Loz. "We got nothing from the interrogations yet. Who the hell programmed these guys?" They just won't break!"

Reno gazed at the picture Cloud's mama sent him with Riku, Sora, and Lea making cookies. "They'll break alright. I don't care if I have to crack every one of their skulls open. I'm done with my kid being in danger."

Back in the room, Aerith closed her eyes and temporarily lowered the magical blocks she had placed on her daughters at birth. "No silliness, girls. Heal Uncle Angeal and that's it."

A hum rose in the room then Shinra Tower, inside-and-out, glowed a luminescent emerald green.

Rufus Shinra's enraged roar flowed down from the top floor. "WHO THE FUCK TURNED MY TOWER GREEN!?"

Tseng stepped in. "Girls, don't get Papa fired. Heal Uncle Angeal then it's feeding time."

The newborns waved their hands and the glow dissipated.

While his hair remained gray, Angeal's body was hale and whole once again. "Wow. I should be freaking out, but I'm too happy to be alive. Thank you, babies."

Kadaj plucked up his brunette daughter. "Thank you, Angeal. It was a good first test for our girls."

Aerith picked up her other baby. "The Goddess was right. My daughters will not be able to hide. They are the Planet's caretakers along with me. To attempt to hide their power, like I used to, would kill them."

Tseng steered Aerith and Kadaj to the door. "We planned for this ever since the twins were conceived. The Turks protect their own."

In the outer hallway, Vincent's gaze became deadly. "Yes. They certainly do."

xxx

(Outside Main Turk Holding Cell - Nighttime)

Reno cracked his knuckles. "Fuckin' tried everything! We get near jackpot and they drop dead. We're runnin' out of live bodies, yo."

Tseng slipped his phone into his pocket. "I'll have another go. Rude, your shift is almost over. Go home and get good rest. We'll need you for the cleanup."

Vincent appeared from the shadows. "May I have a try?"

Tseng shifted in front of the cell door. "All the tactics used by your generation have been outlawed by the World Council. If we use them, it's a one-way ticket to the gas chamber."

Vincent smiled his most becoming smile. "Well, then it is a good thing I am retired and technically deceased."

Tseng's gaze darted to his surrounding Turks. His phone rang with a distinct ringtone. "Permission has been given. You have one hour."

Vincent waved a hand. "More than enough time."

The prepared grandparent paused as Veld materialized next to him. "It's been a long time, Partner. You may no longer have the stomach for it."

Veld gripped Vincent's shoulder. "I love Riku and Lea like they're my own grandchildren. The enemy will not stop until they're captured and sold to the highest bidder. I'll be damned before I let that happen. Believe me, Partner. I have more than enough stomach for this."

An hour later, the pleased pair exited the cell, leaving drooling blank-eyed prisoners in their wake.

Veld straightened his cuffs. "I've forgotten how fulfilling a successful interrogation can be. The way you went mid-tempo halfway through. The new generation of Turks would have never caught it."

Vincent closed a clasp on his cloak. "It saddens me. Laws and ordinances were never meant for our ilk. Tseng, I hope all the intel was documented."

Tseng held still as the rest of the Turks hid behind him. "Y-y-yes, Sir. All Turk and SOLDIER staff has been notified. All threatened parties and their parents will be meeting at the Shinra Townhouse tomorrow morning."

Vincent patted a cringing Tseng's cheek. "Such a good son-in-law. Kadaj chose well. Come along, Partner. I feel like having a nightcap."

Veld tweaked Reno's ear. "Right behind you, Partner."

Once they were gone, Elena bent over and hopped in place. "Ho-ly shiiiiiiit! They're scary! Is any of that still part of the curriculum, Tseng?"

Tseng sagged against the wall. "Hell no! There's a reason why it's been outlawed by all civilized countries. It's barbaric and inhumane."

Reno held his phone to his chest. "Yeah, but it did the job. My Lea is gonna be safe because of his Grandpa Vincent and Veld. Turks take care of their own, yo."

Rude stared at his blank computer tablet. "I should have gone home when you told me to. That was terrifying. I watched some of the recorded playback. It's like a fiery train wreck. You can't take your eyes off of it."

Tseng blinked as the horrifying memories ran through his mind. "Vincent and Veld never laid a finger on them. They used no drugs or weapons. If the authorities found the bodies in a ditch, their deaths would be ruled undetermined."

Reno peeked back into the cell. "No wonder the old President tried to kill off the old Turk regime. That kind of badass don't stay leashed, yo."

Tseng's amber eyes narrowed as he mentally catalogued all the information Vincent and Veld squeezed from the prisoners. "Good for us. Bad for our enemies."

XXX

(Shinra Townhouse - Next Day)

Cid swore as he entered the family room to find all the related patients from the Hospital Wing had already been made comfortable. "Are y'all ninjas now? I jest kissed those grandbabies a few minutes ago. Never heard of glow worm ninjas. They'll have it tough makin' a livin."

Aerith frowned. "Kairi and Namine are not glow worms! They're not even glowing anymore."

Vincent bent to kiss the squirming twins resting in her arms. "Yes. They are. Hello, my glow worms. Grandpa loves you."

Aerith kissed Vincent. "Enhanced eyesight doesn't count."

Kadaj sat next to her. "There's an underground tunnel leading from Shinra Tower to the Townhouse. It's big enough to drive two ambulances through."

Reno strutted in with Yazoo and Lea. "The old President didn't like to rub elbows with the peasants, yo."

Rude followed with Tifa. "It's great during the wintertime."

Elena beamed when Loz clomped in. "When did you get here? Your text last night said you were stuck on the worksite."

Loz kissed Elena then embraced his surprised parents. "I was. A Shinra helicopter showed up at dawn. The pilot said it was a life-and-death situation. Father and Cid seem fine, so I don't understand what's going on. Hey, Kadaj. Hi, Yazoo. Hi, pretty glow worms. Uncle Loz loves you."

Aerith shook her head. "I give up. I bet it's their official codenames in the Turk registry."

Reno stood by Lea as the boy kissed the babies. "Kairi is Ginger Glow Worm and Namine is Blondie Glow Worm. Relax, Sis. No one likes their official Turk codenames. Right, Mute Baldy?"

Rude nodded to his partner. "Sure, Mangy Tomcat."

Cloud wandered in with Roxas in his arms and Sora by his side. He made a beeline to a joyful Angeal. "Welcome back, Commander. I can't tell you how happy I am to see you well."

Angeal smiled as Roxas gripped his finger. "Not as happy as I am. I heard what you said last night about your boys, Cloud. Don't worry. They are growing up fine under your guidance. Just make sure to steer them back on course when their inner Shinra rises to the surface."

A determined look came over Cloud as Sora slipped over to Rosso. "I'll do my best."

Rosso gasped as the toddler carefully hugged her. "I am made of stronger stuff, sweet boy. Your love will not hurt me."

Sora shined at the mercenary. "Sing Sora?"

Rosso touched a dimpled cheek. "Not yet, but soon."

Sora kissed her cheek and scooted back to Cloud. "Okay."

Genesis fretted near the window. "You all should be resting. Why couldn't this be done over a conference call?"

Tseng walked in. "Security. Only those who need to know, need to know. I would have been thrilled to keep my newborns in the hospital as well."

Aerith loudly whispered to Elena. "What's Tseng's codename?"

Elena sniggered against Loz's shoulder. "The Prince. What else would it be?"

Aerith squinted at her husband. "It's annoying, but you're right."

Shelke danced a little near the Solstice Tree. "There's enough space now, but the room was packed with people last year."

Nero acted as her dance partner. "Perhaps there is another room you can perform in. It wouldn't hurt to ask."

Shelke lowered her leg. "I don't know why I'm planning. We crashed the party last year and we haven't been invited this year."

Cloud patted the girl's arm. "You're always welcome for Winter Solstice Day, Shelke. You and your whole family. I haven't spoken with Rufus, but I'm sure there is a suitable place for you to dance."

Shelke shook Cloud's hand. "Thank you. I promise to dance my best."

Rufus stalked in. "Homeless people have moved into the Deepground Ruins under my building. How dare they live under my roof without paying rent! They want to keep warm? I'll show them warm! I'll burn them all out!"

Sora sped over to clench Rufus's leg. His teary eyes broke the magnate's shriveled heart. "No, Papa! No! No bad!"

Rufus shook his head and picked up his kind-hearted son. "Papa was merely thinking out loud. Reeve is setting up a provisional living center in the fairgrounds until the temporary trailers arrive."

Cait Sith paused as he scrambled onto a nearby chair. Reeve's annoyed voice drifted from the toy. "I am? Where the hell am I supposed to get livable trailers during the Solstice season? How many am I supposed to get? We can't get a consistent head count. The fairgrounds are completely taken over by the Holiday Light Show. Are you seriously just talking out of your ass now, Sir?"

Rufus smiled through clenched teeth to Sora and talked in a sing-song way to Reeve. "This talking ass pays for your Winter Travesty every year. Keep aggravating me with reality, City Planner, and I'll find a more lucrative department to spend my ill-gotten gains."

Cait Sith smartly saluted in his chair. "So it is spoken, so it will be done. Shelter for the homeless coming right up, Boss!"

Sora patted Rufus's face. "No burn?"

Rufus's eyes met Tseng's. "Nooo. No burn. Here's Riku! Thank the Gods. Do your job. Stop Sora's crying."

Zack walked over as Riku hugged Sora. "Riku doesn't work for you. He's Sora's friend."

Rufus raised an eyebrow as Cloud gripped his arm. "I've been informed, you have no interest in giving the medical staff any records of your children. How do you expect them to excel in life without Shinra's help?"

Sephiroth appeared next to Zack. "In the future, Riku will thrive with or without Shinra. Will Sora do as well, without Riku to protect him?"

Rufus's gaze veered down to his second son. Roxas shook his rattle at him. "Understood. You're not just a pretty face, General Sephiroth."

Sephiroth handed Audrey to an adoring Yazoo. "No, I am my father's firstborn son. Do well to remember that."

Yuffie waved her arm in the air. "Can we get on with it? I have a bunch of sneaky shenanigans to do today."

Tseng swiped on his tablet. "Not if they are what I think they are. You are going Solstice shopping with Shelke. Please don't steal anything."

Yuffie reached over to hold her friend's hand. "You sure, Shelke?"

The ballerina nodded as she smiled to Angeal and Genesis. "My uncle and Mama are spending the day with Grandma. Rosso is well enough to visit the museum with Nero. I've never gone Solstice shopping before."

Yuffie swung their joined hands to-and-fro. "I know just the places to show you. It's gonna be great."

Tseng tapped on his tablet. "We are all here because our families are in danger. The enemy's attacks have failed so far to obtain their targets. It does not mean they have given up. On the contrary, their next attacks would hit at the core of Shinra. Cloud, does your Mama take Sora and Roxas to the Farmer's Market every Tuesday?"

Cloud squeezed his children closer to him. "Yes. Since the Season's started, she's been bringing Riku and Lea as well. She is teaching them how to cook."

Tseng pressed on his tablet and a map appeared on the wall. He pointed around an X'd out spot. "The bombs would have been detonated here, here, here, and here. It is well known the vendors love your Mama and they would try to interfere. The enhanced children would be captured with fireproof explosive nets. Sora and Roxas would be taken from Cloud's incapacitated mother."

Cloud frowned. "Incapacitated?"

Tseng tapped on his computer. "They know about her weak heart. A few rounds of the taser and she would be done."

Cloud huddled against his husband in horror. He was so glad his mother decided to go to church that morning. "Kill Mama? Take my babies? Rufus…"

Rufus held his love as Cloud shook in his arms. "It will never happen. I swear it. Vincent and Veld were able to get the full truth from the prisoners. There is no way Riku's parents will allow criminals to take their child away from them."

Lea hid behind Reno's arm. "Why they keep trying? I'm not special. Not shiny SOLDIER like Riku."

Reno kissed his little boy as Yazoo hugged him from behind. "Don't need to be shiny to be special, yo."

Zack embraced his enraged spouse's shoulders. "Hey, Seph. Riku's here with us. He's safe. Look."

Sephiroth lowered his eyes to spy his smiling boy's face as Riku hugged him. "Shinra wonders why I wish to keep my children secret. This is why. Tell me my enemy's location so I may eradicate them from this Planet."

Tseng switched to another picture. "All in good time. Elena and Tifa. Is this your gynecologist? Also, we will be talking later about you going to a non-vetted physician, Turk."

Elena bristled. "My vagina! My life! Oh and yes!"

Tifa smiled at the extremely handsome Turk Director. "Yes, it is. Although, I don't see how I could be in danger. I'm not enhanced."

Tseng added another picture of medical files. The important parts were highlighted. "You are not enhanced, but your baby is due to Rude's Turk enhancements. Elena's baby is obviously going to be enhanced. It's the Turk/Sephiroth Clone child the enemy has wanted all along."

Elena jumped up as Tifa hid her face in her hands.

The female Turk waved her arms. "What the hell? I'm not pregnant! I was cut nearly through-and-through on my third mission. The doctors said it's impossible! Ain't nothin' coming down these tubes!"

Tseng swiped another photo to view. "I knew you would be a hard sell, Elena. Here's your little kidney bean. I can see the silver hair from here."

Elena collapsed against Loz. "It must have been before you left for the last job. I've put my body through so much shit since then. I'm already a bad mother."

Loz cuddled his Turk. "You'll be the best. Don't stress, Elena. We found out together. That's something good. Isn't it?"

Elena took comfort from her strong man. "Yeah. Real good."

Rude softly spoke to Tifa until she showed her face. "What's the matter? It's what we've been praying for."

Tifa's lower lip trembled. "I was going to tell you on Winter Solstice morning. Before your first shift. A quiet time just for us."

Rude held his disappointed wife. "We'll have thousands of those in the future, Tif. I promise. What we need to do today is save our baby from the enemy who wants to steal him."

Elena raised her hand. "So how was the enemy gonna steal our babies, Tseng?"

Tseng lowered his tablet and stared at the gaily lit Solstice tree. "At your next appointments, the developing fetuses would have been removed during the examination. Elena would leave without ever knowing she was pregnant. Tifa would be informed she had lost the baby."

Sephiroth's tactical mind filtered through the information. "We have the where and the why. Who is the person or people who had access to our personal files and Shinra's secret military storerooms in the past?"

Tseng brought up some reconnaissance pictures. "Scarlet and Heidegger."

Cid pointed at the right picture. "Who the fuck is that? He looks like a half-melted candle."

Reno snorted. "That's Heidegger. He got the stomach operation right before the old President died and Rufus fired him. He thought it'd get him more chicks, yo."

Elena giggled. "Considering Scarlet's expression, it didn't work."

Tseng brought up copies of money transfers and an invitation. "As you can see, Elena and Tifa's unborn children have been bought and paid for by anonymous parties. They will not be anonymous for long, I assure you."

Genesis rose up as he read the invitation. "A private party for my daughter's debut and defilement!? I will burn their hearts out and grind their bones!"

Angeal rubbed his temple. "This doesn't make sense. Scarlet and Heidegger are power-hungry, but they were never smart enough or brave enough to attempt attacks of this scale. Heidegger observed the First Classes in action. We terrified him. There's a missing piece to this puzzle."

Vincent sat up straight as Cid patted his back. "Hojo. Hojo is the true leader. He wishes all of Shinra to suffer and grieve. None more than the Shinra family."

Rufus griped as Roxas gummed his finger. "All I did was fire the lunatic and throw him out into oncoming traffic. Perhaps it was the flagrant destruction of his personal labs as he watched."

Cloud prodded his spouse. "Stop smiling."

Rufus lowered his head. "I can't help it. He shrieked like a little girl."

Tifa raised her hand. "Is there a reason these people aren't dead or dying yet? Every moment they're free our children are in danger."

Tseng shut off the viewing screen. "The enemy moves their main hideout every day. Usually, the Turks can count on informers and local gossip to ferret out the location. Unfortunately, Hojo has brainwashed his lackeys so well, it took Vincent and Veld's veteran expertise to obtain the information we have."

Tifa beckoned to the retired Turk. "Where is Veld today? I need to thank him for saving my baby. Along with you, of course, Vincent."

Elena raised her head from Loz's shoulder. "Yeah. The old man has some wicked mental moves I wanna learn. I know better than to ask Grandpa Vincent."

"Ah, yes. My partner has an unparalleled poker face. His secrets are his to keep." Veld strolled into the room, while pushing a wheelchair holding a beautiful woman. "For those who've never had the pleasure, this is my daughter, Felicia."

Riku and Lea bolted to the lady. They stopped next to the chair and waited until she opened her arms to them.

Riku snuggled against his old friend. "Missed you, 'Licia. Happy Solstice."

Lea gently warmed her cold hands. "Yaz helped me send Mom's last gift to you. I hope you got it."

Felicia received the boys' kisses with a smile. She typed into a hand keyboard and a female voice came from a speaker. "Missed you too, Riku. Loved the scarf, Lea. Happy Solstice, everyone."

Vincent contemplated the situation as Veld sat next to him and Cid. "So it has come to this, old friend. Our enemies have brought us out of retirement."

Veld relaxed against the cushions. "Our foes have forgotten why the most evil feared us in the past. It's time we remind them."

Vincent absentmindedly caressed Cid's arm. "Yes, it certainly is."

Cloud shook the newcomer's hand. "Welcome to our Townhouse, Felicia. Rufus informed me you and your father would be staying through the New Year's. Please make yourself at home. If you need anything, let me or my Mama know."

Felicia scanned the opulent surroundings, patted Cloud's hand, then typed. "Thanks, Cloud. I think I could get used to this."

Genesis jittered in his seat. "You never answered the question, Tseng. What do we do now?"

Tseng moved behind Kadaj and Aerith. "We wait and keep vigilant until the quarry's hideout is located. Those who work, return to regular schedule. All the rest do as you normally would. Except for Elena and Tifa. Since your gynecologist was brutally hit and killed by a truck last night, you will be visiting a Turk-vetted gynecologist today with Loz and Rude. The enemy does not yet know that we know. Let us keep it that way."

XXX

(Mall of Midgar)

Shelke lit up as she spied a taller girl. "Sally! She's okay, Yuffie. She's the Sugar Plum Fairy in our Nutcracker production."

Yuffie switched out of deadly mode. "Cool! I've been dying to ask her a question."

The older ballerina hugged the smaller girl. "Oh, Shelke! I'm glad to see you. I was so shocked when I heard about the hit-and-run. Your poor family. I hope the driver gets caught and punished."

Shelke mentally winced as she lied to her friend. "Yes, the hit-and-run. We're lucky. The driver missed me and the rest of my family are fast healers. They've already been released from the hospital, so I'm here Solstice shopping. You too?"

Sally waved an arm around. "Where else? This place has everything and I don't feel bad for the former street vendors. They were given special incentives to open up shop here. All holiday cheer without the cold and rain."

Shelke pulled an excited ninja into the conversation. "Yuffie is helping me with my first Solstice shopping day. Have you finished or can you help me too?"

Sally answered with a graceful curtsy. "At your service, Miss Rhapsados. I have the day off. I plan to shop 'til I drop."

As the trio meandered past the shops, Yuffie slid up to Sally. "I gotta ask. The one leap you make during the second act. Pure core or is it all butt power?"

Sally whispered as Shelke marveled at the candle selection. "Core. It made my summer hell, but I did those core exercises until I cried. Zangan knows his stuff. I check his website every day."

Yuffie nodded in agreement. "Zangan is my friend Tifa's old martial arts teacher. I thought his stuff was all hooey until I finished the basic core program. The power in my throws doubled in strength. He's the real deal."

Shelke stopped walking and held her palm up. "Yuffie, they're here. You ready?"

Yuffie perked up as a small 3-D map appeared, floating above Shelke's hand. "Blue dots? Okay. Consider them gone."

As the great ninja disappeared, Shelke closed her hand and tried to smile to a confused Sally. "Ummm. You didn't see that?"

Sally hooked her arm with Shelke's and resumed walking. "I have uncles who are Second Class SOLDIERs, an aunt who's a Turk, and a cousin who's a Junior Turk. I know when to be blind to stay alive. Is Yuffie good enough to take on all the blue dots?"

Shelke relaxed as her inner tracking ability kept up with the enemy. "Yes. It's a small unit. She should be back soon."

Sally sailed to a stall. "I feel like a strawberry frothy. My treat. You like tripleberry. What flavor will Yuffie like?"

Shelke perused the daily flavors. "Mango pineapple. Definitely mango pineapple."

xxx

In the North Garden of the Mall, Yuffie finished retrieving her shurikens from the dead bodies. She spoke into her wristwatch. "You have my location. Send the clean-up crew. Did you get the report on Sally yet?"

Tseng brought up a file. "Sally's a friendly. Her family has been with the Turks since the beginning. It was pure good luck you and Shelke met up with her today."

Yuffie checked her surroundings prior to exiting the storage room. "Yeah, it is. Hey, there's Elena and Tifa. Hi!"

Tseng's voice cracked as he spoke. "Hey, who's there! Everyone is supposed to stay separated!"

Elena held up Yuffie's wrist. "Then you should have told us, Sir. Me and Tifa are done with the Doc and we're off to the Food Court. According to Aerith, it's where all the pregnant people go to forage."

Back at the Tower, Tseng covered his eyes. "At least she and Kadaj are home with the babies."

Tifa piped in. "Actually, they're already at the Food Court. The mall is crowded today. Doesn't anybody work anymore?"

Yuffie took her wrist back as Loz walked up. "Technically, everybody's still mostly separated, Tseng. Tseng?"

Reno's snarky voice replied. "We're sorry you have reached a Tseng that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel this is in error, please check the Turk Director dialed, and please try again."

Yuffie shrugged as Shelke and Sally appeared. "He'll get better. Mango pineapple? Thank you, Sally. This group's going to the Food Court. You in?"

Sally's eyes glimmered with glee. "Take me to Nirvana, Great Ninja."

As the group made their way through the Northeast Court, Yuffie spoke into her watch. "Reno, why are you so relaxed? Aren't you worried about Lea?"

Reno brought up more surveillance. "Why? Yazoo and Lea are spending the day at the Shinra Townhouse. Security Central…. They're right in front of you. Aren't they."

Yuffie waved to Cloud, Yazoo, and their various offspring with Felicia and Mama Strife bringing up the rear. "Yup. You should marry your Yaz soon. He's getting all the long looks from the holiday crowd. Wait until they hear him sing."

Reno's fist nearly broke the desk. "Shit's gone to shit, Tseng."

Tseng raised his head from the desk. "We wait for Rufus's final say. Cloud was adamant the children should have a Merry Solstice, in spite of the constant threat hovering over the family."

Back at the Mall, Cloud held Tifa's hand. "Congratulations, Tif. I'm so happy for you."

Tifa's brown eyes roamed the stores. "Elena and me decided to have a joint baby shower. Since I convinced Rude to go back to work, I was hoping you could help me with my wish list."

Cloud guided the two-seated stroller with his other hand and Tifa's help. "You shouldn't be scared to ask me, Tifa."

Tifa wouldn't meet her friend's eyes. "Your time is filled with taking care of your boys and Rufus. Rude told me about his near-relapse after Shelke's attack."

Cloud's gaze followed Riku and Lea as they played. "Rufus caught himself in time. After this morning get-together, he went to a meeting with Veld. It's another reason Veld and Felicia have moved in. During these trying times, my husband needs more support than ever."

Tifa smiled at her childhood friend. "You were going to be a SOLDIER hero. Bigger than even Sephiroth. If you could go back, and change your mind about leaving Shinra, would you?"

Cloud stopped the stroller, so Sora could get out and toddle with Riku. He handed Roxas a bottle. "I thought about it. Before Sora was born, I thought about it a lot. I've now seen the pain and sacrifices the First Classes went through to attain their position. Frankly, Tif. They can keep it."

The children ran to Cid and Vincent, with Audrey held safe in her Poppy's brawny arms.

Cid chuckled as he viewed the big group migrating their way. "Back in yer coffin, did ya ever think you could have this, Vince?"

Vincent embraced his grandchildren and waved to the rest. "Not in a million years."

The gunslinger stood up just as Shelke froze in place. "Report."

Shelke held her palm up as the 3-D map rotated and filled with blue dots. "Secure the Cetra and her offspring."

Loz launched himself with a giant leap towards the Food Court with Elena perched on his shoulder. "I have Kadaj's back, Father. We got this."

Sally peered over her friend's shoulder. "That's a lot more blue dots than before. Does it mean it's snowing? Please say it means it's snowing."

Cloud went for the empty folding cart his mother was pushing. "The children are in the middle. Weaponry pointed out to the enemy. The stroller has a bulletproof shield, Cid."

After placing Audrey in the stroller next to Roxas, Cid kissed the babies, and lowered the shield. Riku and Lea kept Sora between them. "What weaponry?"

Cloud deactivated the masking shield on the cart. "This weaponry."

Cid whistled. "That's a beautiful sight."

Cloud handed out the high-powered firepower he had "borrowed" from Rufus's private collection. "The enhanced adults do what you do. If the enemy gets passed you, we'll shred them before they get to the kids."

Shelke was surprised when Sally held a rifle like a pro. "Something to tell me, Sugar Plum Fairy?"

The dancer blushed. "I wasn't always a ballerina. I went through the Junior Turk program too."

Tifa checked her gun's safety. "Me and Mama Strife are country. We learn to shoot before we learn to run."

Vincent was amazed as Felicia emptied her wheelchair packs. The lethal throwing weapons gleamed under the mall lights. "Disabled but not defenseless. Impressive."

Felicia pulled metal batons from her wheelchair and typed. "Ready."

Cloud gave her the last shotgun. "Still happy you came?"

Felicia laughed a silent laugh and typed. "Ecstatic."

Vincent held Cerberus as the windows above broke with the incoming enemies' descent. "Yazoo, Yuffie, and Shelke fly with me."

As the warriors leapt or flew to attack, Cloud, Tifa, Felicia, Cid, Mama Strife, and Sally mowed down the advancing soldiers with a hail of gunfire.

Rufus's town car was making its way to the Townhouse when an alert was sounded on his phone. With one touch of a button, his world came to a full stop.

The news reporter was huddled behind a potted plant as she reported. "The Mall of Midgar has been turned into a battlefield. The firepower is unbelievable, Bob. The attacks seem to be isolated in the Northeast Court and the Food Court. Civilians are being evacuated from all available exits."

The picture shook as the the whole mall rocked to one side.

Rufus clearly heard Cid's irate voice. "Was that Churro Charlie's? You godless fuckers! Is nothing sacred!?"

Once Veld placed the car on auto-pilot, he took Rufus's phone and switched the screen to the live surveillance feed Tseng was sending. "Cloud is holding his own quite well against the supposed elite of our enemy."

Rufus squinted at the screen. "It helps to have a Vincent on your side. Is that a chainsaw? Here's Sephiroth and Zack to the late rescue. Yish. Definitely not First Class behaviour. Are the civilians being cleared out in time?"

Veld double-checked Tseng's update. "The mall is being emptied as we speak. Aerith is facilitating the evacuations by shielding the innocent. The power of the Ancients is incredible."

Rufus glanced up. "Veld, is our car going one hundred and thirty miles an hour?"

Veld sat back, since the the driving wheel was moving itself. "Yes, we are, Sir. The quicker to get to my bloodthirsty daughter the better. Who knew a thrown baton could do such damage?"

Rufus ignored his sponsor's levity. "You would. Why are they all being shredded? Cloud, I was saving those specialized shells for Scarlet."

Veld smirked as the car came closer to the mall. "All of them?"

Rufus hopped out as soon as the car rolled to a stop. "I believed it would be therapeutic for me."

Veld handed him a shotgun. "We still don't have the location of the leaders."

Rufus rested his weapon on his shoulder. "We have a mall full of nearly dead prisoners. I am counting on you and Vincent to do your best."

Veld beamed as he beheld Galian Beast howling his victory through the lingering gunsmoke. "I'm pretty sure he'll be up for it."

xxx

(Food Court - A Half Hour Later)

Once the prisoner retrieval and enemy cleanup crews were activated, Tseng made his way to his content family sitting in the middle of the destruction. "I thought you were going to follow old traditions and keep the babies inside for two weeks."

Aerith gnawed on a corn dog. "There's tradition and then there's the need for grease. Fried food or nothing, Turk."

Kadaj, Loz, and Elena were eating from a huge pile of fried things.

Kadaj sniffed and bit. "Are these fried pickles? I shouldn't like fried pickles. Yum. I guess I like fried pickles."

Elena nibbled as she spoke. "It's the secret batter recipe. Stick a sneaker in it, fry it up, and you have delicious shoe."

Tseng glared at the happy eaters. "Are you eating all the food the vendors and customers left?"

Loz added ketchup to his curly fries. "It'll go to waste. I get hungry after a fight."

Kadaj bit into another fried pickle. "You get hungry after anything."

The group looked up as Vincent walked in while consoling his desolate husband. "Churro Charlie's will be rebuilt, Cid. I promise you. Please tell me Waffle Whoop is still standing."

Aerith directed with her corn dog. "Compared to everywhere else, it's pretty pristine."

Cid loudly sniffed, smooched his Vincent, and moseyed to the stall. "Gonna make meself a Berry Bloom waffle. You up fer it, Vince?"

Vince nodded to Cid as he sat down. "I shouldn't. The sugar makes me antsy and I have a gaggle of interrogations to get through. Oh well. I'll repent at leisure."

Cloud and Rufus trailed in with Reno, Yazoo, Rude, and Tifa.

Cloud nearly fell to his knees in front of Cookie Clutch. "Thank you, Gods! Bag me, Husband."

Rufus went around the counter and poured all the mini cookies into a huge bag. He knew Cloud would lovingly separate them later. "This is what it's come to. Stop fretting, Tseng. I'll reimburse the vendors later for the eaten food. Cait Sith! Make a list and check it twice!"

The animatronic cat skipped into the court. "In a jiffy, Sir!"

Sephiroth flew down with Zack in his arms. "Veld has left with Felicia, Mama Strife, and the children. Can someone please tell me how this debacle happened? Why would you all congregate in one place when you know you're being hunted?"

Aerith held up another corn dog. "Fried food!"

Tifa joined Elena's food picking. "I wanted to shop for the new baby."

Elena jumped up for more fresh juice. "Me too."

Yazoo wouldn't look at Reno. "Me and Lea were doing Solstice shopping for a certain Turk. I didn't buy it yet, so it won't be on the surveillance."

Cloud nibbled a cookie. "I was going to surprise Rufus with a picture of our family with Santa."

Rufus returned to the table and kissed Cloud's head. "You certainly surprised me."

Cid looked over Vincent's shoulder as he reviewed the surveillance footage. He placed the Berry Bloom waffle to his love's right. "Ah fergot 'bout the noise-cancelling headphones fer the young'uns. Where did they come from?"

Yuffie slunk in with Shelke and Sally. "Cloud's magical cart of death. Where can I buy one? I'll pay full price because it's damned handy."

Rufus scowled at his oblivious spouse happily eating sugar. "It certainly is. Is there anything left in the Townhouse panic room, Cloud?"

Cloud licked his fingers. "The fire extinguisher."

Rufus stole a cookie. "Oh goody. We can use it if there's a fire in my now empty gun safe."

Sally felt the need to speak up. "I understand most of you are battle hardened warriors. How can you eat at a time like this? How many civilians were killed today?"

Aerith stuck her corn dog in mustard and met Sally's anguished gaze with her calm one. "None. Shelke, if it doesn't pain you too much. Can you show your friend what I was doing during the fight?"

Shelke brought up the 3-D map. "It's fine, Aerith. The technicians were able to recalibrate my simpler abilities. This doesn't hurt at all. Here, Sally. The enemy is blue. Civilians are red. Aerith's shield is green."

Sally's eyes widened as the green shield surrounded all the red dots. It remained around them until they were removed from the danger. "You managed to do that while all the bullets and weapons were flying around you and your babies? You're truly the Planet's blessed."

Aerith resumed her corn dog eating. "I didn't used to be this strong. It took a lot of love and understanding from my friends and family to get me to this point. It also helps that my girls were in danger. I never thought I could get so pissed off."

Shelke nudged Sally. "Ask him."

Sally cringed against her friend. "Now? Are you serious?"

Yuffie set down a whole cooked pizza. "No time like the present."

Sally gathered her courage, stood up, and planted herself in front of Rufus Shinra.

The magnate looked up at the girl with squinted eyes. "Do I know you?"

Sally posed as she did in the ballet poster. "I'm the Sugar Plum Fairy in this Solstice's Nutcracker."

Rufus shook his head. "No, I remember you from before. Junior Turk Fairview. You should have remained with the program. You would have risen up the ranks quickly."

Sally shared a smile with Shelke. "I had another calling."

Rufus waved a hand. "What do you wish of me, Sugar Plum Fairy?"

Sally wrung her hands and her words came out in a rush. "Can I attend your Winter Solstice party? The photos of the decorations every year are spectacular, but Shelke swears nothing can beat seeing them in person."

Rufus stared at the girl prior to collapsing into deep laughter. "Oh gods! Thank you, Sally. I seriously needed that. Of course you may come to the Winter Solstice party. For what you did today for my family, you can have the Midgar Ballet if you want to."

Sally sat back down with an uneasy smile. "Thank you, President Shinra. Shelke, is he kidding?"

Yuffie handed her new friend a plate of pizza. "Nope."

Shelke sighed as she listened to a distressed Genesis on the phone. "Mama, I'm fine. Stay with Uncle Angeal and Grandma. Don't put me on speaker phone! Hey, Nero. No, Rosso doesn't need to come by and put the wounded out of their misery. The Turks need them for interrogations. I'll be home as soon as I finish eating. What? Don't all speak at once! Yuffie, are there any more whole pizzas left?"

Yuffie glanced over. "Three triple meats and two supremes. Don't forget the side dishes. The heartburn isn't complete without garlic twists."

After she took orders, and hung up the phone, Shelke chewed on a pretzel. "Guess I'm bringing home dinner."

Cid stood up and stretched. "Will anybody be wanting a Berry Bloom waffle befer we leave?"

The Captain was not surprised when everyone raised their hands.

Sephiroth shared a bucket of fried chicken with Zack. "Don't forget the children. Audrey needs a whole Berry Bloom waffle of her own."

Cid guffawed as he made his way back to the waffles. "Course she does. She's a growin' Burrito."

Tseng scowled at his own raised hand. "What am I doing? It's a heart attack covered in mounds of whipped cream."

Cloud flipped a mini cookie up and caught it in his mouth. "Yeah, but what a way to go!"

XXX

(Shinra Tower - Hospital Wing)

A week later, Vincent was summoned to a private room. Feeling suspicious, Cid came along.

The pair were placed in front of a two-way mirror by Tseng. "Palmer stumbled into HQ wearing ragged clothes and mumbling about being starved and tortured. The physicians have verified his statements."

Cid glared at the sickly patient in the bed. "Starved? That's the fattest starved person Ah ever did see."

Tseng flipped a page in Palmer's medical files. "He's lost nearly two hundred pounds from when he was fired."

Cid shrugged. "It's a start. Ah'm guessin' he got in over his head again and chickened out when the goin' got rough."

Tseng flipped the file shut. "You would be correct. Palmer swears he does not know our enemy's future plans or the location of any of their hideouts. He was blindfolded every time the group moved."

Cid crossed his arms against his broad chest. "So whut the fuck was he doin' all this time? Wait, this is Palmer. He was eatin' all their food and doin' fuck all."

Tseng referred to his phone screen as Vincent stepped closer to the mirror. "Palmer is a creature of habit. Once the Big Three forgot about him, the underlings took their turns with the torture. I suspect to ease their boredom. The starvation stemmed from pure practicality. No worthwhile contribution to the mission? No food."

Vincent tapped at the mirror just so and Palmer opened his eyes. "Palmer has been questioned, but not formally interviewed."

Tseng stood next to the retired Turk. "We are waiting for the physician's sign-off. Palmer was experiencing organ failure when he escaped. A Turk interrogation would most likely kill him. Hell, the sight of Rude and Reno in their black suits walking in would probably kill him."

Vincent took a step back from the mirror. "Palmer was blindfolded but his ears work fine. The information you need will not be won by force. With each new wound inflicted to the body or mind, men like Palmer fold more into themselves until they are dead. What Palmer needs is forgiveness and kindness before he dies."

Cid snorted at the thought. "It ain't comin' from me, Vince. Palmer squandered most of the Space Program funds and fired me by text message when Shera sabotaged mah rocket. Ah'll take mah seat at Hell's table befer Ah accept his pity bullshit."

Vincent kissed his Captain's frown. "The pathetic always have one they believe got away. Who was Palmer asking for when he was dying?"

Tseng pocketed his phone. "Rufus will never agree to it."

Vincent straightened Tseng's tie. "Rufus is not the one I will be asking."

xxx

Later that night, Palmer's weary eyes widened when Cloud entered his hospital room with a spiky-haired toddler and a blond baby sleeping against his shoulder. "Hey, hey! Whoops. Don't want to wake up your baby. Hello, Cloud."

Cloud sat down and gave his son some toys. "Hello, Mr. Palmer. This is my son, Sora, and my baby, Roxas. The doctor told me what happened. I am so sorry this happened to you."

Palmer shook his head and gently held the younger man's hand. "I'm a coward and a fool. This is what I deserve. Look at this! Two beautiful boys. The baby's a little angel like you. Sora… looks familiar."

Cloud petted his son's head. "Except for the hair, Sora is the spitting image of his father, Rufus Shinra."

Palmer covered his face. "Oh, Cloud. This is exactly what I did not want for you. I convinced President Shinra not to kill you, so you could live your life free from Shinra."

Cloud cuddled Sora. "I lived three empty years without Shinra in my life. Fate brought me and Rufus back together. Our marriage is not without its troubles, but our love sees us through."

Palmer's sad gaze landed on Roxas's cherubic sleeping face. His whisper did not fall on deaf ears. "You should have been my baby."

Cloud motioned to the shadows. "Reno, can you bring Sora to visit Riku in the SOLDIER wing? They can play a little before we go home."

Palmer shuddered as Reno stepped from the surrounding darkness and guided Sora to the door. "Sneaky Turks. Never could get used to that."

Cloud patted Palmer's clammy hand. "You say you know nothing about Scarlet, Heidegger, or Hojo's plans, or the possible location of their hideouts, but I think this is the fear talking. When I would bring you lunch, back in the day, you would tell me everything that was going on. No one knew you were the office gossip, since you acted so timid and stupid when caught."

Palmer's tears flowed down. "It worked. It worked too damned well. The leaders forgot about Old Palmer and their lackeys had a field day torturing my useless body."

Cloud gripped Palmer's hand tighter. "They were going to kill my Mama to get to Sora and Roxas. I would never be able to see my babies again."

Palmer's head lowered further. "When I joined, it was supposed to be us getting revenge on Shinra, Inc. There was nothing about killing innocents and stealing children. When I heard about the plan to steal the unborn babies, I put my foot down. For the first time in my life, I stood up and raised my voice. It will probably be my last, but I will never regret it."

Cloud wiped Palmer's tears away. "Let's play a game... Hello, Sir. I'm here with your lunch. Roxas was missing you, so I brought him along with me. I hope you have some new tales to tell. Zack is away on a mission, so I have all day to listen."

Palmer wasn't going to play along when he felt a separate gaze on him. His tired eyes met Roxas's bright blue ones. The babe gripped his finger and smiled. "Oh, sweet angel. You should have been mine. Very well. While the leaders move to a new location every night, their main meeting place is an underground bunker located under Wall Market…"

A few hours later, Palmer awoke to a lethal presence in his room. "I did not overstep with your family, President Shinra. My days are numbered. Please allow me to live them in peace."

Rufus moved into the light. "You saved Cloud's life once, so I will save yours. Do your best to disappear, Palmer. For your sake, I hope we never meet again."

Once Rufus left, with Tseng by her side, Aerith raised her hands over Palmer. "The healing will be over soon. You'll be free."

Palmer clutched the baby rattle Roxas had left to his heart. " I am already free, Ma'am, but thank you."

XXX

(Antoine's Restaurant - A Day Later)

Louis, the head waiter, whispered to a new waiter named Paul. "I need an assist with the party in the private room. Keep your eyes down and your mouth shut if you want to stay alive."

Paul quit his internal complaining when he saw who he would be serving. What great luck! His mistress would surely reward him well for whatever he learned tonight.

As the waiters served the food and refilled glasses, Rufus Shinra snarled at his frail spouse. "What the fuck is wrong now?"

Cloud played with his meal and spoke softly. "It's difficult for me to eat fancy food, Rufus. I'm trying my best."

The magnate smirked to one of his Turks. "Country trash. Father was right about one thing. Why did I marry you again? Oh yeah, I was drunk and you got knocked up. I should have made you get rid of the thing. Sora's nothing but kidnapper bait."

Cloud cringed in his seat. "We're in public, Rufus. Please don't be mean to me."

Rufus flicked food in his mate's direction. "Shut up. You've been crying for a week now. What is it and how much is it going to cost me?"

Cloud bit his lip so hard it bled. The attentive waiter nearly overfilled his glass. "I'm pregnant again. The physician says it may be twins."

Rufus stared at Cloud for a few long moments.

The waiters hunched down as plates went flying and Rufus's wine was thrown in Cloud's face.

Rufus upended the table. "Happy fucking Solstice to me! More useless leeches to rob me blind. Gods, you're nothing but a worthless cow. I'm done. I'm off to Wutai for some R&R. I'm taking Roxas with me. The less time my heir spends with you the better. When I get back, you better be unpregnant, or we're divorced. You and your Mama can sell yourselves in the street for all I care."

Cloud grasped the napkin in his lap. "You monster. I'm taking Sora with me. You've hated him since his birth and barely consider him a Shinra."

Rufus bent forward so his nose nearly brushed Cloud's. He smiled at the sight of his spouse's tears. "You leave. You get nothing. Sora is barely a Shinra, but he is still a Shinra. He can grow up like I did. Rich and miserable."

As Cloud broke down, Rufus staggered as he left the room. "Damn! I've missed getting drunk! Rude! Let's make a night of it. Reno! Bring that soggy mess back to the Townhouse and have Yazoo meet me at the airfield later. I want to show my Songbird the best of Wutai."

As Paul quietly cleaned the broken plates, his ears perked up when Cloud spoke to the redhead Turk.

Cloud wiped his eyes. "I'm sorry, Reno. Yazoo is your fiance. Rufus treats him like he's his personal property."

Reno embraced Cloud and smiled. "Yaz knows the score. If we want Lea to get into the advanced private school, we have to play ball. We both know his heart is mine, yo."

Cloud sniffed and raised his head. His azure eyes met Reno's. "It must be nice to be loved back."

Reno's lips brushed Cloud's. "Look at ya. Gettin' all cold. Let me warm ya up, yo."

Paul swore as Louis yanked him from the room. "What the hell! I'm still cleaning!"

The head waiter kept his eyes down and whispered. "Forget it! Are you a complete idiot! Turks never let their guard down. If they think you're a threat, you're dead!"

Paul glanced over his shoulder.

The kiss between Reno and Rufus's spouse had become more heated, but the Turk's ocean-blue eyes were centered right on the waiters.

The waiters quickly scurried back to the kitchen.

Paul made some quick excuses to his boss and ran out the door. He couldn't wait to tell all he learned to his mistress, Scarlet.

Once the waiters left the room, Cloud was overcome with giggles. "Yazoo was right. You are a good kisser."

Reno held his friend and rocked him close. "Practice makes perfect. Good thing too. It's like I'm kissin' my little brother and this Turk don't go for that kink, yo."

Cloud whispered in the Turk's ear. "Which Turk does?"

Reno sniggered. "Tell ya later, Spiky. Let's get back to the Townhouse. This shit was staged, but I bet Rufus is killin' himself with the guilt, yo."

Cloud smiled as Reno led him out the back exit. "Don't worry. I'll make him feel better."

xxx

Fifteen minutes later, Cloud was wrapped in a contrite Shinra's arms. "We did what needed to be done. I love you, Rufus."

Rufus hid his face against his mate's shoulder. "I love you more, Cloud. I never thought I would ever channel my father again. These are the depths our enemies have sunk me to. I had to throw wine in your beautiful face. I'm sorry. Yum. Wine-flavored Cloud is quite nice actually."

Cloud laughed and wiggled in Rufus's hold as his face was licked. "Wait! There's something I need to say before you take me to bed."

Rufus licked his lips. "Please make it quick. The Shinra rocket is ready to launch."

Cloud beamed at his husband. "What I said about the twins… I didn't make it up. It's true. I'm pregnant."

Rufus peppered Cloud's face with kisses. "Happy Solstice to me. Unlike the horrid man in the restaurant, I am ecstatic to hear this. The more Shinras to spend my gil the better."

Rufus waved at a corner shadow. "Go home, Reno! You earned your pay tonight. Kissing my Cloud. Most men would have you killed."

Reno bumped fists with Rude as Elena arrived for her shift. "You're not most men, Sir."

Rufus snuggled his love close. "No, I am Cloud Strife-Shinra's husband, the blessed father of his children, and I am loved."

XXX

(Shinra Tower - Daycare)

Janie, the child care worker, frowned as a lady hung up her coat. "Good morning, Laura. Don't you have today off?"

The older lady patted her blonde bun and tied on an apron. "April was feeling ill yesterday, so I switched shifts with her today. I don't mind. It gives me more time with Sora."

Janie wiped another youngster's hands. "Good luck with that. Riku is being extremely attentive today."

Laura managed a weak smile. "Oh… how sweet. I'll go check on them before I get the snacks ready."

Sora's face lit up as the care worker knelt in front of him. "Hi, Laura! Happy day! Be nice, Riku."

Laura bit back a grin as the little Shinra stopped Riku from pushing her away. "You're such a good boy, Sora. You have your Papa's face, but you're nothing like him. You don't judge. You love unconditionally."

Sora jumped up and hugged the lost lady. "No sad, Laura. Love you."

Laura's eyes met Riku's as her thumb pressed down on a fob held in her hand. "I love you, Sora. I never thought I could love anything. Good night, Spawn. I'll collect you another time, once I get my new son settled in a safe place with a new identity."

In the First Class SOLDIER training area, a screaming Sephiroth fell to his knees. "Riku! He's seizing!"

Angeal hit the 'com as Zack tried to hold Sephiroth together. "Attack in daycare! Potential kidnapping! Close all exits! Unleash the hounds!"

Over at Turk HQ, Reno cracked his neck. "We ain't fuckin' hounds, yo."

Tseng was busy checking the cameras. "Rufus read it in a book and thought it was cool. Don't take it personally. Where's Lea?"

Reno double-checked the top floor. "He's spending the day with Roxas. What the hell? Rufus got my kid forming a flame barrier around the crib. I might as well put Lea in Junior Turks early. If he's workin,' he's gonna get paid for it, yo."

Down in the garage, Laura, who's real name was Scarlet, started the car she had just broken into. "Don't be scared, Sora. Once we're free of Shinra Tower, all the loud noises will stop."

Sora looked around. "Riku? My Riku."

Scarlet backed the car up. "Riku's asleep right now. We need to be far away before his Mama finds us."

Tears began to fall from the boy's eyes as he realized what was happening. "Mama… Papa… Rox…"

The wheels squealed as Scarlet circled the car around. "Mama is weak. Papa is a monster. Your little brother is a monster-in-training. Don't cry for them, Sora. They're not worth it. A few sips of the drug Hojo gave me and you'll forget all about them."

Sora covered his eyes. "Don't wanna!"

Scarlet's eyes shone with joy as they spied the light of the exit. "Not long now, Sora."

Scarlet had no warning as the car crashed into something and the airbags deployed. She managed to fling an arm over Sora. "You okay, Baby?"

Sora nodded with wide eyes. "Y-y-yeah. Riku? My Riku!"

Scarlet's heart sank as she wrenched the airbag to the side. "You got to be fucking kidding me!"

From the way the wrecked car was shaped, Riku had stopped it with one furious punch.

Scarlet screamed and covered Sora as Riku methodically tore the tires from the car.

The woman kicked out when Riku tore the car door off. She screamed again when Riku broke her leg.

Sora's voice rang through the garage. "NO, RIKU! NO HURT!"

Riku let Scarlet's leg go, but the enraged child did not move away.

Zack ran to his son as a frantic Cloud went to get Sora. "Riku! Hey, Buddy, look at me… General, this SOLDIER needs your help."

Sephiroth breathed past the lingering pain he had siphoned from Riku's body and registered Zack's formal words. "Understood."

From the moment Riku discovered his Sora gone, all he could see was red. His inherited enhancements had speedily worked past the trauma inflicted by Scarlet and honed in on his enemy.

Sephiroth kneeled in front of his boy and held his dear face. "Riku… Riku… Wake up, SOLDIER. RIKU!"

Riku blinked a few times and his blue eyes focused on his Mama. "Sora safe?"

Sephiroth moved to the side so his son could see Sora being comforted by Cloud. "Thanks to you."

The General was unsurprised when Riku burst into tears. He hugged his brave boy with his whole body. "Rest, SOLDIER. You did well today."

Angeal spoke next to a concerned Rufus. "It's not what you think. Riku didn't get the tunnel vision temper from Sephiroth. It's why Zack was held back to Second Class for so long. Whenever Sephiroth was perceived to be in danger, Zack would go berserk and demolish everything in sight. Don't fool with a Fair in love."

Rufus kissed Sora's tear-stained cheek. "Very good. This is just what my firstborn needs."

Tseng made a call as Scarlet was placed on a stretcher. "Scarlet fell for the bait, Vincent. You ready to turn the screws again? Good to hear. Sephiroth calmed Riku down. He's fine. See you soon."

XXX

(Shinra Townhouse - Next Day)

Rufus opened the front door and wrinkled his nose. "Cloud, is Dark Nation at the country house?

Cloud kissed his husband's cheek. "Yes. She's still weaning her kits. Why?"

Rufus opened the door wider. "Someone or something has left dead vermin on our front stoop. Dark does it to show her Daddy love. What the fuck does this mean?"

Cloud's confused expression mirrored Rufus's. "Dead Heidegger means… I don't know what it means."

The couple perked up when their town car drove around from the underground garage.

Reno got out of the driver's seat. "Seems someone left a bag of shit on your porch, President Shinra. Don't step on it. You'll never get the smell out of your shoes, yo."

Rufus answered his phone as Cloud giggled. "Tseng, Heidegger's body is putrefying on my welcome mat. What does it mean? Yes, I understand fortune cookies were not invented by Wutaiians. I will still break you in half to find my new lucky numbers if you continue to not take this seriously. You too, Reno! Clean up crew is on their way. Thank you."

Cloud ran his fingers down Rufus's lapels. "What does it mean?"

Rufus bussed his merry mate's forehead. "Since we have Scarlet, and Palmer is supposedly dead, Hojo is giving us Heidegger so we'll leave him alone."

Cloud's petite hands wandered lower. "Are you going to leave him alone?"

Rufus made Cloud squeal as he picked him up and ran back inside the house. "I'm not leaving you alone."

Reno raised his face to enjoy the morning rays. "Another late start, Rude. You can go back to shopping for the impossible."

The bald Turk moved the car seat back and resumed shopping online. "Tifa's giving me a baby, Partner. I can at least get her what she wants."

Reno rested against the car as the clean up crew rolled Heidegger into an oversized body bag. "Good luck on that, yo."

XXX

(Turk Holding Cell)

Vincent was greeted by an alert Scarlet. "You're awfully chipper for one who knows what Turk interrogation entails."

Scarlet rubbed her leg cast. "Hojo trained me well. You won't be getting shit unless I shovel it."

Vincent raised his phone and pressed Play.

Sora's sweet face appeared on the screen. "Not Laura? Scar-let? Oh, pretty name too! Hi, Scar-let! Sorry about your leg. Get better. Love you!"

Vincent stopped the playback. "Love is such a weakening emotion. It is a pity your black heart chose now to betray you."

Scarlet wiped her face free of tears. "What's the deal? There better be one or else I'll be happy to die right now."

Vincent sat down. His crimson eyes met her blue. "Weekly video updates of Sora for everything you know. I could obtain the information the old way, but I believe this deal would be an easier way to meet both our needs."

Scarlet fiddled with her unwashed hair. "You have a deal. Hojo's schemes aren't that hard to figure out if you know who the main focus is. All of this is really about you, Vincent."

Vincent leaned forward as his demons snarled in his head. "Tell me more."

xxx

(Private Dining Room)

Reno scanned a wary eye at the assembled family. "Surrounded by the silver-haired and Father Vincent. Why is this Turk the only plus one in the room, yo?"

Yazoo embraced Reno before the Turk could make a quick getaway. "Father has a plan to stop Hojo for good. Lea would be safe again. Please hear him out."

Sephiroth checked his phone. "I understand the premise, Father, but this all hinges on Scarlet having told you the truth."

Vincent patted his firstborn's shoulder. "Scarlet swore on her love for Sora. Her words also backed up some suspicions I've had for awhile. No matter what Hojo did to me. I would never break. All my children refused to see him as their father. Although I remained in a casket for nearly thirty years, Hojo's obsession with me has never waned."

Loz looked up from his meal. "I always thought the guy was a creep. I'll be in town until after New Year's, so just point me where I need to smash."

Kadaj sent more baby pictures to Vincent's phone. "The church is all set up for Winter Solstice, Yazoo. Aerith has been hoping you would sing there when our babies are introduced to the congregation."

Yazoo laid his head on Reno's shoulder. "I won't do anything without your support. If you want me and Lea to hide, we'll go hide until the threat is gone."

Reno's gaze met Vincent's. "Hojo did all this shit to get your attention. Your babies didn't want him, so he's tryin' to steal theirs away. What's this got to do with my Lea?"

Vincent withdrew an old file from his cape and flipped it open. "Cissnei never knew who her father was. Now you do. Will Lea be meeting with his absent grandfather anytime soon?"

Reno stabbed a steak knife through Hojo's smirking picture. "Sure. You're not a Turk unless ya dance over somebody's grave. Why not Lea's rotten grandaddy? Evil fuck killed his own daughter to get to my son. I'm gonna so love skinnin' off his wrinkly hide, yo."

Vincent tapped the table with his gauntlet. "Follow the plan first. Fun time later, Turk."

Reno raised Yazoo's dear face and kissed him pink. "You Valentines do what ya do, then point us Turks where we need to smash, yo."

Yazoo rubbed his Turk's belly. "Would you still love me if I dyed my hair?"

Reno rubbed noses with his Yaz. "Doll, I'd love ya if you were bald, yo."

XXX

(Aerith's Church - Night)

The church was filled to overflowing with the faithful as Yazoo sang his heart out while holding Kadaj's newborns in his arms.

_Sometimes the greatest moment we'll ever know_

_Are when we're letting go, so let go_

_And maybe our brightest days still wait for us_

_In the unknown_

Elena tugged Aerith's sleeve. "Nice light show. How much did you have to pay for it?"

The Cetra whispered back. "It's the babies. They feel their Uncle's love and they're showing the worshippers the glory of the Lifestream."

_If you have a dream go chase it_

_If you feel hope don't waste it_

_If you find love embrace it_

_And never take a single breath for granted_

Cid nestled closer to his Vincent. "Why did Yazoo dye his hair black? If not fer the height difference, he'd be yer younger twin."

Vincent nuzzled his man's cheek. "Yazoo lost a bet with his brothers. This is what I looked like when I joined the Turks. Was I pleasing to the eye?"

Cid caressed Vincent underneath the cape. "Good thing you became a Turk. Ah bet you had to use them fightin' skills 24/7 to keep the poor hoodwinked suckers at bay."

Vincent returned his Captain's touches. "You poor hoodwinked sucker. I've strung you along long enough. Shall I set you free?"

Cid pulled his love's head down to deliver a deep kiss to sweet lips. "The fuck you will. Suck this country fool dry if you want to. Ah've got more than one life in me."

_The story's yours, go write it_

_Tomorrow's undecided_

_Our days are counted on this planet_

_Never take a single breath_

_Take a single breath for granted_

Rude brushed Reno's arm as Tifa loudly applauded Yazoo's performance. "Partner, you know I don't say shit about shit. The way Yazoo's looking tonight... You're just askin' other guys to challenge you."

Reno grinned as a cheering Lea jumped up-and-down next to him. "All part of the plan, Partner. Let 'em come. They'll find out why Yazoo's stayin' with me."

Exiting the stage, Yazoo handed his cooing nieces to Kadaj. "It's a flashier performance than I thought it would be. Do you think we got the mad scientist's attention?"

Tseng appeared behind Yazoo. "I can almost guarantee it."

Kadaj rocked his babies. "I'm afraid our girls have no interest in hiding."

Tseng read a text from Veld. "They will soon have no reason to. The Shinra Townhouse is on lockdown. All we need to do now is wait."

Aerith hurried to her husbands. "Everyone's asking for an encore! Can you do one, Yazoo? Yazoo? Where is he?"

Tseng swerved in place as Kadaj handed the children to Aerith. He clicked a button on his lapel. "Sneaky scientist. The hunt is on. Unleash the hounds!"

XXX

(Somewhere Under A Sector)

Yazoo was defiant in his fetters as Hojo prowled around him. "What kind of sicko are you? When I was first awoken, you wanted me to call you Father. Now I should call you Husband? I am saying no to either option."

Hojo held up a vial. "Do you know what this can do? A few drops and your mind is wiped clean. It is a good thing for you I am not interested in a vacuous doll."

Yazoo tried his wrists again. "How do you hope to sway my mind?"

Hojo tossed the vial to the side. "I won't be doing a thing. My grandson will."

Yazoo struggled as a scared Lea was shoved into the room. "Don't you touch him! Lea, come here, Baby."

Hojo simpered as Lea hugged Yazoo's chest. "Such a headstrong boy. Lea heard his precious Roxas was in danger and he ran straight to his kidnappers. I hope the camera on Reno is working. It's been a good long while since I've seen him lose his mind."

Lea reared up with a snarl. "Don't talk bad about my Dad!"

Yazoo cried out as Hojo slapped the little boy. "You monster! He's just a child. Leave him be."

Hojo rubbed his temples. "When did Sephiroth get so argumentative? Vincent, hush the child while I ready the transport for our departure."

Yazoo tentatively smiled as Lea climbed onto the metal table to lie next to him. "Must we leave so soon? I wish to show Sephiroth more of the Solstice decorations."

Hojo shook his head. "Sentiment was your downfall, Vincent. It will not be our son's. We will be leaving within the hour."

Once Hojo left the room, Yazoo kissed Lea's swollen cheek. "Press on the third button on my shirt and talk to it."

Lea pressed on the button. "Hello. Can you help us?"

Reno's stern voice filled his son's ears. "Once you and Yaz are rescued, we are having a good long talk on your feelings for Roxas Shinra and why they have the ability to make you stupid."

Lea hung his head. "Sorry, Sir. It won't happen again."

Yazoo craned his head towards the transmitter. "Scarlet was right. Hojo started out sane. When Lea upset him, he started calling me, Vincent, and calling Lea, Sephiroth."

Reno made the car's wheels squeal as he braked into a turn. "Nearly there, Babe. The real Vincent should be meetin' up with Hojo any second now."

Yazoo smiled as Loz punched the door down. "Our family's here, Lea. We're saved."

xxx

Hojo squinted at the true Vincent and Sephiroth standing before him. "Didn't I leave you two in the back room? Sephiroth, when did you grow so tall?"

Vincent took a step forward. "I am here, Hojo. Leave my family alone."

Hojo rubbed his eyes. "Mouthy bitch. I shot you, killed you, and tore you apart from the inside out. You still denied me. No longer. I have a younger, better version of you. He will be groomed to be a proper spouse for a prominent scientist. He sings too. Hmmm. Yes, much better than you."

Vincent stopped Hojo's blathering by shooting the scientist in the face with the triple rounds of Cerberus.

Sephiroth peered over his father's shoulder. "Not that I mind, but I thought we were planning on capturing Hojo."

Vincent reloaded his weapon. "Wait for it."

Zack arrived just in time to view a transformed Hojo rise up. "Yuck! Do we have to fight it? I just cleaned my sword."

Angeal clapped Zack's shoulder. "I'll take one for the team. Hojo sent me to the Lifestream. I owe him payback."

Sephiroth tilted his head in Genesis's direction. "No interest in fighting the wiggling bag of pus with glasses?"

With phone held in optimal position, Genesis waved his hand from a safe distance. "I'm recording it for my babies. Give them a good show, Uncle Sephiroth. Yeesh! Watch out for the green acid."

Yazoo was led from the back room by Loz and Kadaj as Monster Hojo's disgusting form was cut down by the mighty attack. He shuddered as the creature reformed itself to fight once more. "What the hell did Hojo do to himself?"

Reno gripped Yazoo's arm as Rude scooped up Lea. "Hojo infused himself with Jenova. He forgot he needs a huge dose of Vincent Valentine mojo to stay pretty."

Yazoo snuggled against his Turk's back as they ran to the running car. "Even with the black hair, you think I'm pretty?"

Reno swore as Rude handed Lea to a waiting Elena. "Not now, Yaz. I can't fight with an erection, yo."

xxx

A few hours later, Vincent opened a bedroom door to find a wide awake Cid Highwind. "I can explain, love."

Cid placed his book to the side. "It's not the danger you put yerself in or the Turk strategy ya used to fool Hojo. Ah married mah retired Turk with both eyes open. What guts me is the omission of it all. You didn't tell me shit! Ah'm unenhanced but Ah ain't weak. It hurts mah heart right down to the bottom that you think so."

Vincent removed his cape and weapon. He laid down next to his Captain. "It is because you are unenhanced that I wish to keep you safe from harm. Hojo wished to take away everything I love. If I hurt your heart, then I hurt my own, for we share the same heart. Please forgive me, Cid. I can never sleep when you're upset with me."

Cid shook his head and drew his gunslinger closer. "Next comes the tears. You know just how to break this old boy down. Ah voiced mah objections and you heard them. It's enough fer me. How's the rest of the family?"

Vincent petted Cid's chest. "Yazoo and Lea were saved. Hojo hit Lea for talking back. Aerith healed him before I left. The rest of the family received a good workout defeating Hojo. At this time, he has been taken to an undisclosed location for future interrogations. The madman apparently stole a vast amount of Shinra's secret weaponry and chemical agents."

Cid ran a hand down Vincent's arm. "How much evil shit does Shinra, Inc. have that they don't notice when a good lot of it goes missing?"

Vincent kissed Cid's chin as his hand ventured down. "We'll be finding out soon enough. Rufus has ordered a company-wide inventory check beginning tomorrow."

Cid kissed a pale neck. "Gonna be uprootin' a shitload of skeletons from those closets."

Vincent removed his turtleneck. "Let them clickity-clack. My demons have earned their rest tonight."

Cid held Vincent's pale face and spoke to all those he saw in the crimson eyes. "Ah may rant and rave, but Ah love y'all right down to the bone. Swear it true."

Vincent replied along with four other voices. "We love you, our sky. Forever."

XXX

(Winter Solstice Day)

An antlers-wearing Rufus Shinra opened his arms wide to his amused Turk Director. "Come in and know me better, Man!"

A sweetly smiling Aerith stepped in Rufus's way. "Now, now. Wait for Touch Tseng Tuesday."

Rufus lowered his arms. "That's not a company decree. Only a fool would sign such a thing into law."

Kadaj grinned as Cloud placed small antlered beanies on the newborns. "You signed the paper two days ago."

Rufus fought the urge to jump up-and-down in his own foyer. "Cloud! I told you no more sneaky good deeds at my expense! How am I to plot my evil activities if I can't pet my Tseng?"

Cloud helped Aerith with her crown antlers. "Oh, my Shinra twins are so happy growing inside their Mama. It's even better when their Papa doesn't stress their Mama out with his silly complaining."

Rufus kissed Cloud's head as he handed Tseng some black antlers to wear. "Very well, my love. You win. Except for Touch Tseng Tuesdays, I shall have to resign myself to petting you when I make my plans."

Cloud pecked his Shinra's lips. "As it should be."

Sephiroth fretted at the top of the stairs as Riku and Lea sped by in the downstairs hallway while pushing Audrey and Roxas in their new strollers. "Strollers shaped as race cars. This is a disaster waiting to happen. Perhaps we should give it back."

Zack leaped up the stairs. "The babies are laughing their heads off. Relax, Seph. The kids are having fun. Audrey's stroller has sparkly wings on it. If we try to take her out now, she'll scream bloody murder."

The General relaxed in his SOLDIER's arms. "I never used to celebrate Winter Solstice Day before I met you. I was raised to wage war and feast on my enemy's pain. I spent this morning singing Solstice carols with our children and making cookies. You've been a horrible influence on me."

Zack kissed his Angel. "I'm not sorry. My antlers blink and may give people seizures. What do yours do?"

Sephiroth jumped as Zack pressed a button on his headband and "Feliz Navidad" played. "My fall from grace continues. I've been turned into a festive taco truck."

Zack nibbled his spouse's neck. "Well, you're certainly delicious. Wanna make another baby?"

Sephiroth patted his frisky Puppy. "Audrey is still a baby herself."

Zack caressed his mate. "I didn't hear a no."

In the family room, Vincent adjusted his gold and red antlers. "How do I look?"

Moving the sticks of dynamite hanging from his antlers to the side, Cid grinned at his spouse. "Pretty as a picture, Vince. Ah'm surprised yer not wearin' the pitch black, razor sharp, antlers the rest of the Turks are wearin."

Vincent beckoned to Kadaj. "I am a retired Turk. I've earned the right to stand separate from the herd."

Veld raised his glass as the tiny knives glistened around his antlers. "Cheers to that. Where's my daughter?"

Cid guffawed as Felicia raced by with the strollers. "She's keepin' the young 'uns in line. Is everything in this townhouse wearin' antlers?"

The Captain gasped as Dark Nation strolled by with all her six kits wearing antlers. "Confound it, Shinra! Is there no limit to your evil!?"

Rufus kissed Dark Nation's snout as he gently placed soft antlers on her head. "Pay no attention to the loud peasant, darling. He's just jealous of your magnificence."

Yuffie giggled as the kits crawled all over her. "It's too bad Dark's species is endangered. I'd love to keep one with me. I used to help Tseng when he kitty-sat Dark. I have the special diet down pat."

Rufus straightened up. "You've proved yourself this year, Great Ninja. Pick one. I warn you, though. Mistreat your choice and the wrath of Shinra shall fall on your head."

Fighting back the happy tears, Yuffie held the runt of the litter to her heart. "You won't be sorry, President Shinra. Thank you."

Yuffie placed the sleepy kit on Shelke's lap. "Will you and Sally be dancing after dinner?"

Sally reached over to pet the kit. "We're trying something new. A female pas de deux with Yazoo singing. I hope it goes over well. We didn't get to practice much with all the problems with Hojo."

Shelke raised the kit up and kissed its forehead. "I'm not worried. We're performing for our family. They'll love anything we do."

Rosso glanced down as a small hand patted her arm. "Merry Solstice, Sora."

The little tot held up bejeweled antlers of red and green. "For you. Mama helped me do."

Rosso bent down so the child could place them on her head. "Thank you, sweet boy. They're beautiful."

Sora held the serious lady's hand. "Sing Sora?"

Rosso whispered to the tyke. "Later, but in a quiet place. No crowds. Okay, Sora?"

Sora clapped his hands with a wide smile. "Happy day! Love you!"

As Sora hugged her, Rosso scowled over his shoulder to a pleased Genesis and Angeal. "Singing to one child in an empty room does not make me a singer."

Genesis clinked punch glasses with Angeal. "Deny all you wish, Daughter. We know the truth."

xxx

Lunchtime arrived along with the Turks and their families.

Vincent was surprised when Rude and Tifa sat by him. "Merry Solstice. It seems you have some questions for me, Turk."

Rude held Tifa's hand. "I'm sorry to bother you today, Vincent, but I need to know. Why was the enemy after my baby? This whole plot stemmed from Hojo's obsession with you and his hatred of the Shinra family. Lea is Hojo's grandson by Cissnei, but my family has no attachment to any of this."

Vincent handed his cup to Cid to be refilled. "The theft and sale of your unborn baby was personally requested by Heidegger. Apparently, you incurred his wrath in some way. Care to enlighten me and Tifa? There's no penalty now with his death."

Rude's gaze met Reno's. His redhead partner gave the sign he would back him no matter what.

Rude kissed Tifa's petite hand. "No one speaks of her, but Heidegger had a wife once. She was the nicest lady. Kind and understanding. Unlike her husband, she treated all the Turks and SOLDIERs as equals. We were the sons and daughters she never had. A year or two after I passed Turk initiation she got sick with cancer. I was assigned as her personal security. Before she passed on, she asked me if Heidegger cheated on her. She wanted the truth prior to Death taking her. I told her everything. I told her about the women, the men, and the times Heidegger attempted to force Zack to be his. She cried, but she was also grateful. She blessed and thanked me when she died."

Reno stood next to the couch. "Since the only ones who heard the intel were Heidegger's deceased wife, and his illegal listening devices, Heidegger had no cause to have Rude killed."

Vincent smiled over to a teary Tifa. "Please do not blame your Turk for having a moment of weakness. It happens to all of us."

Tifa kissed her quiet Turk. "I am so proud of you, Rude. You did the right thing in spite of your Turk training. I couldn't ask for a better father for Terry."

Rude shook his head at Reno. "The name works for a boy or a girl. Don't be cashing in the office pool just yet."

An antlered Elena waved her hand as Loz carried her in. "Good! 'Cause this Turk's gonna win it all!"

Reno plopped down next to Yazoo. "You can't win it all. One half of the pool is betting on your baby, Elena."

Elena smooched Loz as he set her down in a chair. "Quit bothering me with reality. It's Solstice Day."

xxx

In another room, Sephiroth held Zack's hands. "What is this with Heidegger? You were still in your teens back then, Zack. An excited Puppy who followed me everywhere and proclaimed his love for me to all. What was I missing, Beloved? What did you hide so I would not kill your harasser?"

Zack's head dropped as his lower lip trembled. "I never let him, Seph. Never ever. No matter how hard Heidegger tried. I wouldn't let him have what's yours. It's the true reason he beat me up before I left Shinra. He wanted to 'break me in' before I got too old for his tastes. When I fought him off in private, Heidegger yanked me outside and beat me in front of all of SOLDIER. When you turned, and walked away, my heart broke to pieces."

Sephiroth held Zack's hand to his chest. "Riku was growing inside me. I could not endanger our son. You still could have confided in Angeal or even Genesis. Genesis didn't need a reason to trounce Heidegger."

Angeal's voice drifted through the room. "Zack did. Gen and I did our best to protect our Puppy. It didn't help when he got the attention of President Shinra. Zack was found guilty of distracting General Sephiroth. He was lucky to leave Shinra alive."

Genesis appeared holding Audrey with Riku by his side. "Here they are, Babies. It seems you're leaking your sadness all over the place, Sephiroth. It stopped the stroller races dead. Party pooper."

Riku ran to Sephiroth as Genesis placed Audrey in Zack's arms.

Angeal waved as he and Genesis left the room. "What's past is past. Let it rot with Heidegger."

Sephiroth rocked Riku as Zack calmed an upset Audrey. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, Beloved. Please forgive me."

Zack weakly smiled to Sephiroth. "There's nothing to forgive, Angel. You're the love of my life. If I had to go through a thousand more beatings to have your love, I'd suffer it gladly. Look at what you gave me."

Sephiroth managed a small smile as Zack proudly held up their daughter and pointed to Riku. "They are nice gifts. Are you still interested in receiving another one?"

Zack kissed Sephiroth's blushing cheek. "Wrap it up in a bow, Angel. I'll take it."

xxx

Downstairs, Aerith laughed with joy and clapped her hands as Genesis's son unveiled his newest mosaic. "Is this really for the church's eastern wall? Oh, Nero. You matched the colors of the Lifestream flower beds perfectly. I didn't give you a very good description. How were you able to do it?"

Nero twirled Shelke with a grin. "I had a dream. The Goddess showed me what you, Kairi, and Namine can see. An inspiration to the unenlightened. Don't worry about the cost. An anonymous benefactor paid for it. The gil you gave me for the commission can be returned to the church's fund."

As most of the heads turned his way, Rufus flicked one of the bells on his antlers. "Don't look at me. I don't deal with religion. No tangible returns."

Nero handed a baby rattle to a shaken Cloud. "Roxas lost this a little while ago. The person who found it says thank you for the visit. He will hold the memory in his heart for as long as he lives."

Cloud bit his lip as Rufus's arms surrounded him. He turned so his desirable body brushed against his husband's. "Let it be, Rufus. Please… for me."

The Shinra placed a warm hand on the area where his babies were growing and kissed Cloud's soft lips. "For you."

xxx

An hour or so later, Rosso entered a back room. Her eyes widened as she found Sora sitting on the floor along with the rest of the children. Yuffie, Sally, and Shelke held Kairi, Namine, and Audrey between them. Lea held a grumpy Roxas.

Rosso's brows knit with concern. "Sora, this is not what we agreed on. The babies should be with their parents."

Sora jumped up and hugged Rosso's middle. "Please, sing Sora. Please!"

Rosso sighed and motioned Sora back to Riku's side. "I surrender, sweet boy. Here is your song.

_Take back the_ _holly_ _and mistletoe_

_Silver_ _bells_ _on strings_

_If I_ _wrote_ _a_ _letter_ _to_ _Santa_ _Claus_

_I_ _would_ _ask for just one thing_

In the family room, Genesis beamed at his singing daughter on the screen. "If I wasn't so happy to see this, I would be horribly creeped out by all the cameras in this house. It's worse than a casino."

Angeal sipped his tea. "What glorious singing. I thought it was all a dream. I'm glad I was wrong."

Yazoo tapped Nero's arm. "Why was Rosso so scared to sing with me? Her voice has the raw yearning roughness I've coveted for a while. I would love to duet with her."

Nero grinned as a celestial light show rose up around Rosso. "Give my sister a little more time. I think today's performance will help. The Lifestream is a stunner."

_I don't need_ _sleigh_ _rides in the snow_

_Don't want a_ _Solstice that's blue_

_Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows_

_'Cause all I want for_ _Solstice is you_

Aerith held Tseng and Kadaj's hands. "Do you think the girls will light up the room every time they like a song? I thought the released power would weaken them, but the song seems to give them strength."

Kadaj nuzzled Aerith as Tseng kissed them both. "Love usually does."

_I don't need_ _expensive_ _things_

_They don't_ _matter_ _to me_

_All that I want, it can't be found_

_Underneath the_ _Solstice tree _

Sitting on a couch, Rude held Tifa's hand. "I tried my best, Tif. I couldn't get you the present you wanted. I'm sorry."

Tifa kissed her Turk. "I found out today that my husband was a way better man than I ever thought he could be. It's the best Solstice gift ever."

Cid slow-danced with Vincent while sitting. "Definitely didn't find you under a Solstice tree."

Vincent kissed Cid's grizzled cheek. "No, you found me under a manor. Sad you didn't leave me there?"

Cid squeezed his retired Turk tight. "Nope."

_You are the_ _angel_ _atop my tree_

_You are my_ _dream_ _come true_

_Santa can't_ _bring_ _me what I need_

_'Cause all I want for_ _Solstice is you_

Just outside the room Rosso was in, Sephiroth kissed his Zack. "My dream come true. How I love you."

Zack blushed as he caressed his Angel. "I'm a sure thing, Seph. There's no need for that."

Sephiroth swelled Zack's lips with deeper kisses. "No such thing with my Puppy. I'll sparkle for the crowd, but all my love is for you. Forever."

The loving couple ignored the giggling children crowding the doorway.

Yuffie had her arms full with Namine and her kit. "There's an empty room two doors down! Make your baby there!"

Riku frowned at his parents. "It won't work. There's no pagoda. I was made in a pagoda."

Lea handed Roxas to Shelke. "I was made in a trashed bar after a shootout. Where was Audrey made?"

Riku scratched his head. "The First Class SOLDIER training room."

The kissing couple disregarded Genesis's indignant shriek from downstairs. "I knew the tapes were erased! Angeal, you owe me gil!"

Yuffie stopped her pet from hiding in her shirt. "Wait, a minute. Pagoda? That's a revered religious building in Wutai! You godless heathens! Why couldn't you make your babies in the Hot Springs like Tseng did?"

"Yuffie! Shut it!" The milling children cringed at Tseng's hard tone shooting up the stairs.

Vincent walked halfway up the stairs and waved the children down. "Come along. It's snack time for some and nap time for the babies. Sephiroth, I will watch over the children. Cloud says you are welcome to 'nap' in any of the empty rooms."

Walking down the stairway, Yuffie handed her kit to a curious Vincent. "Y'know they're gonna do everything but nap."

Vincent petted the baby animal. "I certainly hope so. The more grandchildren Poppa Cid and I are blessed with the better."

xxx

After a rowdy dinner, the partygoers were assembled into a freshly aired out dancing room.

Tseng whispered to Veld. "Did you know this room was here? I didn't even know the bookcase moved."

Vincent whispered back. "Riku and Lea discovered it one afternoon. Yazoo nearly had a heart attack when he couldn't find them. When he opened the windows, and viewed the floor-to-ceiling mirrors, he called Shelke with the good news. A suitable room was ready for their performance."

The veteran Turk trio hushed as the lights dimmed and Yazoo began to sing.

_I pray you'll be our eyes_

_And watch us where we go_

_And help us to be wise_

_In times when we don't know_

Cloud hugged Zack as he scootched next to him. "You missed dinner. Mama set some food aside for you and Sephiroth. Where is he?"

Zack's smile shone like the sun as Shelke and Sally danced around Yazoo. "Seph's resting upstairs. He won't confirm it, but I think we got another SOLDIER already cookin' in the oven."

Cloud rubbed his own belly. "Things didn't turn out the way we planned a few years ago. Weren't we going to be mercenaries?"

Zack ruffled Riku's hair. "The truck that picked us up broke down and Cid took pity on your baby blue sad eyes crying on the side of the road. The rest is dynamite history."

_A world where pain and_

_sorrow will be ended_

_And every heart that's_

_broken will be mended_

Aerith frowned as the twin's Lifestream show rose up once more. "Girls, you need to stop this. The threat is over for now, but there's always another threat on the horizon."

Kadaj kissed the babies. "Let it alone for today, Aer. I will miss this when you leave for Wutai."

Aerith smooched her silver-haired husband. "The Lifestream Pool appeared in Wutai with the twin's births. I need to be close to hear the Lifestream's message. We can communicate through the Pool in the church. Thank you for agreeing to stay in Midgar and continuing to preach the Planet's words."

Kadaj sighed as Tseng held him and Aerith both. "Our Turk will keep me warm in between visits. The Planet's will must be done."

_And we'll remember we_

_are all God's children_

_Reaching out to touch you_

_Reaching to the sky._

Tifa was snuggled between two Turks. "You're going to be the best godfather, Reno. Elena's going to be a godmother. I hope you give her a run for her gil in the gift department."

Reno looked side-eyed at his fellow Turk. "Easy-peasy, Tifa. No one can take out this Mangy Tomcat, yo."

Elena loudly whispered. "Suck it, Second-in-Command. This Turk has the inside track in the toy department. Get ready to be left in the dust."

_We ask that life be kind_

_And watch us from above_

_We hope each soul will find_

_Another soul to love._

Nero tugged Angeal's sleeve. "Is it true about Grandma Gillian?"

The First Class nodded. "She's getting on in years. She fell two weeks ago and nearly broke her hip. I'm buying a house near HQ. Shelke has already picked out her room. There's more than enough space if you two would like to visit once in awhile."

Rosso held Nero's hand. "We'll be moving in with you. A real house of our own. Did you ever imagine, Brother?

Nero embraced a grateful Genesis. "Not in my wildest dreams."

_Let this be our prayer_

_Just like every child._

Holding Roxas in his arms, Rufus shooed an attentive Lea away. "Scat! Back to your father, little firestarter."

Cloud gripped Rufus's other arm. "You use Lea when it's convenient. You do the same with Riku. Our boys are loved. Why do you deny them their happiness?"

Rufus cuddled his surly baby. "I'm Sora and Roxas's father. It's my job to be a thorn in Riku and Lea's asses until they marry our children."

Cloud kissed Rufus's chin. "And afterwards?"

Rufus returned Cloud's kiss. "I'll be the grumpy rich grandfather sitting in the extremely comfy chair. I've trained for the role for years. Right, Dark?"

The lethal animal purred as Sora joyfully hugged her neck. "Happy Day! Love you, Riku."

Riku rested his cheek against Sora's spiky hair. "Love you, Sora."

_Needs to find a place_

_Guide us with your grace._

_With your grace_

_Give us faith so we'll be safe_

Cid raised Vincent's hand and tenderly kissed it. "Am Ah still yer safe place, Vince?"

Vincent nestled against his strong Captain's body. "From the moment you banged your fist on my coffin, Cid Highwind.

Cid smooched a pale cheek. "A gaggle of silver-haired misfits and their Turks hitched their cars to our love train."

Vincent caressed his man. "Do you want to get off? It's not too late."

Cid returned his Turk's love. "It's way too late fer this sinner. Ah'll be holdin' on even after Ah'm dead."

Vincent whispered in the Captain's ear. "Don't die just yet. At least wait until your daughter is born."

Cid was held fast by Vincent as his knees buckled. "Merry Winter Solstice to me. A baby girl Highwind fer the New Year. Fuck, Vince. You never fail to amaze me."

Vincent's pleased expression brightened the room as the performance came to an end. "I do try my best."


End file.
